Department of Drama
by monev
Summary: Elsa and Anna are drama classmates, this semester focuses on a single play that they'll perform for the whole university. To keep with modern times the play's romantic couple will both be females. What happens when the Ice Queen is forced to play the part of Anna's girlfriend? (Elsanna) (mAU)
1. Chapter 1

Anna's alarm rings loudly for the first time in weeks. She reaches out her freckly arm and smashes the top of it with a little too much force. She lets out a deep sigh and struggles to keep her eyes open, she tried rubbing them with the back of her hand to no avail.

Today was the first day of the new academic year. Anna was in her final year at University studying drama. She'd dreamt of being an actress her whole life, performing in front of people on Broadway or even starring in a blockbuster movie. Everyone always praised her acting skills, she was good at it, her confident personality could fit into any role quite well, even surprisingly the not-so-nice ones.

Anna finally got out of bed and had a shower before getting changed into the green summer dress she'd picked out last night. Just as she finished she heard her phone vibrate against the bedside table.

Kristoff: Hey feisty pants, you up yet?

Anna met Kristoff back in college when she first decided to peruse drama. He's like the brother she never had. He actually had a crush on Anna at first, and was hurt for a little while when Anna came out as gay, although to his credit he still wanted to be friends with the red head, and still is to this day.

Anna replied to Kristoff's text with a simple 'yep'. She packed her bag for the day and took another look over her new schedule as she finished eating breakfast. She tried to visualise the quickest paths to and from her lessons. _Kristoff should be here soon._ Anna thought checking the time. Her phone vibrated with another text. _Speak of the devil._

Kristoff: I'm outside feisty.

Anna huffed her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the apartment. As she got the bottom of the stairs she saw Kristoff's red truck parked right outside.

"Hi." Kristoff and Sven sung in unison as Anna clambered into the back seats.

"Hey Guys!" Anna said, "Ready for another year?"

"More than ready." Sven replied, as Kristoff pulled out of the parking lot.

Sven was a newer friend, but she couldn't imagine life without him. He joined late in the first year of university, when he transferred from up north, he too studied drama and fit effortlessly into their little group. He and Kristoff had grown really close, and bounced jokes off of each other, much to Anna's annoyance.

It was only a short drive from Anna's apartment to the university campus, as they pulled in they saw hordes of people walking around, some looking lost, while others were obviously familiar with the layout.

The trio got out of the truck and started making their way towards the drama building. Just as they were about to join the main path they saw the crowds parting and a blonde woman making her way through.

She was wearing a blue top with grey blazer, denim shorts and blue high heels. Her platinum blonde hair was done up into a bun. Glasses sat in front of her piercingly blue eyes. As she walked her hips swung as if she was part of a fashion cat walk. The crowds, both genders, stopped and stared, jaws slightly parted.

Anna knew this girl, heck the whole university knew her. She was the person who had other straight girls question their sexuality. She was known as the Ice Queen or Elsa, depending on how brave you were. She was the best actress in the whole school. People speculated that acting was easier for her because she didn't actually have her own personality. And that made it easier to adopt a different one.

Not many people knew much about the Queen, in fact only one person was ever seen talking to her long enough to be called an acquaintance, and that was a small boy named Olaf. At first people assumed that he was her boyfriend, but that was soon dismissed. Elsa almost ripped off of the brave sole that decided to ask.

Elsa had never been seen in a relationship, this didn't sit well with the students. The girl could have anyone she wants and chooses no one? It didn't make any sense. They made up different theories over the years. The current one is that she is asexual.

Anna was staring a little too intently, this was the first time Elsa had worn glasses, and saying she pulled them off was a huge understatement. _Okay calm down Anna. Think normal thoughts…clean thoughts… Not how much you'd give to remove those glasses with your teeth….wait is that even possible? Well I'd like to find ou…Just STOP!_

A wolf whistle sounded from the masses, Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. Head snapping to the direction of the sound. The crowd parted all pointing fingers to a young, smug, muscly man. He had a smirk on his face, his hands still near his mouth from the whistle.

The blonde turned on her heal and strutted straight towards him. The crowd gasped as she grabbed his wrist with her left hand. The man backed up until he hit a tree. Her face was inches form his, she had her pointer finger raised on her right hand, her left hand still firmly gripping his wrist.

The crowd couldn't make out what she was saying. The exchange only lasted a few seconds before Elsa turned around and headed back on her way. The man, now looking more like a boy, had his eyes wide open, smirk completely gone. He got up and ran in the opposite direction.

 _How can she get any hotter? Her looks, she stands up for herself…her hips…her legs…Jesus, I've missed you so much, I know it's only been the summer break but I've missed you!_

"C'mon feisty, stop staring at Elsa. We're going to be late." Kristoff said, slightly nudging Anna.

"As if you weren't."

"I have decency, unlike you."

Anna laughed, "Yeah, whatever… Sven stop staring. I've told you two I've got first dibs…That is whenever she decides to get a sex drive."

"There's no way she's gay. She's way too hot."

Anna slapped Sven across the head. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"C'mon we're going to be late, you two can stare at her in class." Kristoff said.

The drama department had its own classroom with desks next to the stage. It was used mainly for working on scripts or artwork for shows. Or days like today, the first day back. The room had rows and rows of single desks lined up facing a single large desk and blackboard. The class was already seated awaiting their teacher.

"Hey Elsa!" Kristoff shouted, he was sat at the front while the platinum blonde was at the back, "What did you say to that kid earlier?"

Elsa glared up from her notebook. "The fucking little shit, I put him in his place."

Kristoff laughed, "Yeah but what did you say? After you walked away his face looked like you were about to rip his dick off."

"That's if you could find it with the amount of steroids he's obviously taking." Sven added.

"Hey feisty, do you even know what a dick looks like?" Kristoff said with a teasing grin.

"Obviously, I did do science and sex ed in school." Anna said crossing her arms.

Kristoff smiled, he knew she was biting, "so when you watch porn, do you watch a guy fucking a girl or lesbians."

"Why would I watch a guy fucking a girl? Lesbian sex is way better, no ugly sweaty men getting in the way. N-Not that I watch porn." Anna replied, starting to feel her cheeks warming up. _Apart from my favorite video of a blonde- no don't think about that now you idiot!_

The class laughed making Anna slump down in her seat and pout.

"I bet she's into some right weird shit, incest maybe?" Sven added when the laughter died down.

"Piss off you two!" Anna squeaked, causing another round of laughter from the class.

"How about you Elsa" Kristoff shouted. "I bet you're into some next level shit."

Elsa's hand stopped momentarily on her sketch, she was in two minds whether to ignore or throttle him. This was typical of the blonde man. He was always trying to get Elsa involved in class discussions. She admired his courage so most of the time he was let off with the gentler option, being ignored.

The teasing was ended by the door opening, their teacher walked in with one hand on his hip and the other fixing his bright pink bow tie. He had red hair neatly combed. And large sideburns.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a fabulous summer holiday….I suppose we better get right to it. VERY busy semester coming up, especially because this is your final year. Our first project is a play that we'll be performing to the whole campus!"

He looked around to all the young faces making sure everyone was paying attention. "I've already picked out the two lead roles. But the rest of you will have auditions starting tomorrow. I've emailed the script this morning, have a read through tonight and see what part you want to play."

"Now, as for the lead roles. This play is a bit of a risky one. But I think we're doing it at the right time. Off the back of gay marriages being legalized, we're going to be performing a play where the romantic couple will both be females."

Elsa took in a barely audible gasp of air. Only a few people around her gave a questioning glance.

"I would like you Anna to play the role of the geeky, shy girl named Jane. And Elsa, I've picked you to play her confident, outgoing crush named Alex."

The class all looked at each other. Then to Elsa then Anna. Who here both starting wide eyed at Hans.

 _Shit, shit fucking shit. This cannot be happening!_ Anna thought.

"If anyone doesn't feel comfortable, please come speak to me today, and we'll arrange for you to sit this one out."

"Now that's all for today, read your scripts! I've emailed you all a copy. Oh and Elsa, Anna. Stay seated. I'd like to have a quick chat."

The rest of the class got up and left, Kristoff giving Anna a sly smile as he walked past, only one corner of his mouth raising while wriggling is eyebrows.

* * *

 **A/N** **: Really excited for this one! Actually have the whole thing planned out this time, let's see if I stick to it…**

 **Hopefully the stage names of Alex-Elsa / Jane-Anna won't get too confusing. Let me know if it does and I'll try to change it up somehow.**

 **And let me know what you thought of the first chapter and if you'd like to see more?!**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the students left the classroom, leaving only Elsa, Anna and their teacher Hans. Because Elsa was sat right at the back, Hans asked Elsa to come sit at the front with Anna so he wasn't shouting. Elsa huffed and slowly packed her stuff and slumped over to the front, one desk over from Anna.

"So, are you both okay with the parts?" Hans asked, genuinely concerned. He didn't want to ruffle any feathers, he knew this could be a touchy topic and he wanted to give people plenty of opportunity to back out before they felt it was too late.

Both Anna and Elsa nodded so he continued. "Well, I suppose I should outline what will happen, then you can have another think… It's nothing you haven't done before. Hand holding, hugging, and the final scene will be a kiss."

Internally Anna was freaking. _Kiss Elsa? This cannot be happening. I mean this is the best thing ever…No this is the worst thing ever…wait no, this is a good thing, no definitely a bad thing…hold on._

Elsa glanced over to Anna who was staring forward, the blonde was normally good with body language, but couldn't read Anna at all. She had absolutely no idea how the red head was taking this. Elsa knew Anna was gay, but didn't know if that would make the whole thing easier, or add more layers of complication. Obviously Elsa was aware of her 'situation' that the other students liked to talk about so much, and this was only going to add fuel to the fire.

After a short silence Hans decided they've had enough time to get their heads straight, "So are you still both ok with the idea? Don't worry you can back out at any time."

Elsa was the first to speak. Albeit a little too soon after Hans had stopped. "Yes I'm fine with it." Elsa stated, as if it was a stupid question to ask.

Satisfied Hans turned his attention to Anna who immediately stiffened in her seat. "Erm Y-Yes I'm fine with it too."

As soon as Anna finished her sentence, she heard a chair scraping on the floor, she glanced to her right and saw Elsa walking away, towards the door. The blonde called out "See you tomorrow." Before closing the door behind her.

Anna looked over to Hans and shrugged.

He laughed, "You know how Elsa is." He said waving his hand to dismiss Anna too.

"No. We don't."

* * *

The first week passed relatively quickly. Classes were short, and not much actual work was going on. Auditions for the play had come and gone. Everyone had tried out for a few parts each, and Hans was going to be reviling who got what today.

Anna had glanced over the script. She really needed to start learning it properly, but Anna being Anna, she always had a million and one other things to do.

Anna walked into the class, she was a bit late so was shocked when she found it empty. Just as she was pulling out her phone to call Kristoff, she heard noises coming from down the hall.

The class was in the main theatre today, on stage. They were going to be practicing the opening of the play. "There you are." Hans called out. "You're late Anna."

The room was massive, it had a large elevated stage, facing tiered seating for hundreds and hundreds of people to sit. Above the seating was a small control balcony, from there you could control the stage lights and effects. That was Olaf's job, though they only came into use further into rehearsals, so wouldn't be needed today.

"I know I'm sorry." Anna replied, placing her bag down in the pile with the others.

"Come on, we've not got all day, and we couldn't start without you! You've missed me announcing who got the parts, but I'm sure your friends will fill you in. Now come on, act one scene one, let's go!"

Kristoff shoves a paper copy of the script into Anna's hands then gestures for her to go sit on the floor of the stage with the other students. Anna quickly skimmed the script. The first part was set in a class room, Alex and Jane were to give each other awkward glances, then at the end of class, they would bump into each other and have an equally awkward conversation. _Shouldn't be too hard._ Anna thought.

"Okay, Anna you're first, let's see you give a glance to Elsa – I mean Alex" Hans shouted, he was sat in the front row of the audience seating. His voice echoed through the empty theater. The students were sat cross legged on the floor in rows, all facing Hans, Anna and Elsa were sat next to each other in the front right corner.

Anna glanced over to Elsa for a second. This was the first time she'd seen her today. And this was the first time she'd seen Elsa with a pony tail. _Jesus._ Anna looked back down to her lap, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

"Perfect!" Hans shouted, startling Anna slightly. He continued, "Now next the eye contact! Elsa you look to Anna, then Anna you catch her staring at you. Then, Kristoff, you need to notice and grin, then shake your head slightly. Okay action!"

 _Wow this IS going to be easy, I don't even have to act!_ Anna thought.

Anna could actually see Elsa looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She slowly looked up and directly into the bright blue orbs. Both girls could only make contact for a second before they were looking down into their own laps. Anna feeling her face warm slightly. _God she has freckles! Who knew she had freckles?!_ On cue Kristoff let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"Perfect! Wow this is going to be a lot easier than I thought, you've both got the awkwardness down to a tee! Well done!" Hans shouted.

Attention turned to some of the other student's roles to fill the sub plots, after trial and error, Hans was satisfied, and it was back to the main characters with the bump scene.

"Okay, next up Alex you bump into Jane then apologize when leaving the class!" Hans shouted.

Anna and Elsa got up and started walking from one side of the stage to the other. Elsa nudged Anna's arm when trying to get around her.

"Sorry Jane!" Elsa shouted quickly.

Anna subconsciously rubbed her arm where Elsa had brushed it, for some reason it was tingling. She started up at the blonde for a few seconds then shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "I-It's Okay." She stammered.

The bell suddenly rang for lunch, earning a rumble from Anna's stomach. She hadn't realized what time it was.

"Okay everyone, go grab some lunch, be back here in an hour!" Hans said, jumping up from the chair and making his way out of the theater.

* * *

Anna was sat with Kristoff and Sven at their usual table in the cafeteria. They had finished their food, but still had a little time left before they had to make their way back to class.

"So, what parts did you two get then?" Anna asked.

"I'm your friend and wing man." Sven said. "I have to comfort you after Elsa ruins you." He joked.

Anna just ignored him and turned to Kristoff.

"Well I'm kind of the same thing, but for Elsa." Kristoff said scratching the back of his head.

Anna burst out laughing, "You, Elsa's friend? That would never happen!"

"Turns out she loves my sense of humor."

"Yeah, and pigs fly." Anna replied looking down her nose at him.

"Shut up, I don't know why Hans gave me that part, I auditioned for your friend but this nob got it." Kristoff said, elbowing Sven.

"Anyway, I haven't congratulated you in person yet." Sven said, trying to keep the best straight face he could.

"On what?" Anna replied.

"On your acting earlier. Your Oscar is in the mail"

Anna blushed, she secretly hoped no one had noticed her 'acting' wasn't actually acting. _This day just got a whole lot longer._

Sven and Kristoff laughed at Anna's colored cheeks.

"Don't worry about it feisty. You can't help it. And to answer your inevitable question, yes everyone could tell."

Anna's blush deepened. _Shit…_

* * *

Back in class, the next scene for the girls was the 'asking her out for a date' Jane was going to be asking Alex, feeling inspired by gay marriage becoming legal that day.

"Okay let's go!" Hans shouted from his seat.

The students stood up and made their way towards the 'classroom door' which was actually two coats placed a meter apart on the floor. Elsa and Anna were at the back. After exiting Anna turned around to Elsa behind her.

"A-Alex?" Anna said.

"Yes?" Elsa replied. Both girls stopping in the fake corridor.

"I wanted to ask, seeing as today is a big day for people like me." Anna said, shuffling her feet on the ground. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Both girls gazed at each other. Emotions swam round Anna's head, like something felt right about this situation. Hans had to clear his throat to stop them staring.

"Erm yes, I'd love to go on a date with you." Elsa quickly said.

"And cut! Okay guys start packing up that's enough for today, Elsa, Anna come here please. I need a quick word."

The girls joined Hans in the front row seats.

"Okay, homework for you both. I want you to work together this weekend, go out grab a coffee or something and stay in character. Take some photos and videos and we'll review them on Monday. See what you can improvise." Hans then got up and left the girls sat together.

"Erm okay." Anna said. "Well I suppose I better get your number?" _dammit where did that come from Anna? You just ruined the miniscule chance you had!_

"Okay here, give me your phone." Elsa stated.

"Wait, what?" Anna said blinking a few times.

"Pass me your phone? So I can save my number on there? It would make things easier…Unless you want to use carrier pigeons or something?"

 _WAS that a joke? I think I need to lie down… no phone first._ Anna shakily gave Elsa her phone, who quickly entered her number and called her own phone before handing it back to Anna.

"There, call me later and we'll arrange something." Elsa said before getting up and walking off.

Elsa walked out of the door and saw Olaf, he had already text saying he was waiting outside.

"Hi Elsa." He chirped.

"Hey Olaf."

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good, though I've got to go on a fake date for class with Anna."

"The goofy red head?"

"Yeah that's the one."

Olaf had spoken to her a few times when he was doing the rigging for the shows. "She seems nice actually, maybe you'll make a friend Elsa."

Arriving at her car she ripped the door open. "You know why that can't happen Olaf."

* * *

Anna was pacing around in her apartment, phone clutched in her hand. She had to ring Elsa. Elsa Arendelle. And arrange a fake date.

 _Why am I so nervous, just call her it's homework Anna… you're not actually going on a date._

 _Yes I am, did you see the way she looked at me! And she gave me her number just like that._

 _Yes but she had to because Hans gave us homework._

 _No she didn't she could have arranged it there and then!_

 _Fucking hell now I'm arguing with myself can I get anymore weird? But I do have a point._

 _No you don't!_

 _Fuck!_ Anna jumped onto the couch lying face down into the cushions. _I'm going to get so hurt._

* * *

 **A/N** **: Wow thanks for the positive response everyone!**

 **To answer one of the guest reviews that asked; is Anna pretty too? Yes, yes she is. Elsa is just seen more as forbidden fruit… Everyone secretly wants to be the 'first to win her heart' sort of thing & that makes her more popular/desirable. (Anna is guilty of this too)**

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows!**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna had a sleepless night, partly due to the events planned tomorrow, and mostly because of the adrenaline rush that came from calling Elsa and arranging a fake date. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, she called and arranged a time that Elsa was going to pick her up then said goodbye. But for some reason Anna couldn't stop her heart trying to escape her chest.

The morning dragged on, time seemed to slow. Anna had been ready since the early hours but it was finally time, any moment now Elsa should be arriving at Anna's apartment.

Her heart was racing again. She couldn't calm it down no matter how many times she repeated that this was homework. She couldn't help but feel optimistic, like this was her chance to show Elsa what it's like to go on a date, and get to know someone.

The unknown was making this situation worse. No one knew if Elsa already had a significant other. For all the students knew, Elsa could have been in a relationship for years outside of school. People knew the area she lived, but not the exact house. So she could have got up to anything at nights and weekends and no one would be any wiser.

Anna was already on her phone when a notification popped up from Elsa saying she was outside, Anna jumped up from the seat and ran out of the door, huge smile on her face. As she reached the lobby she saw Elsa sat on the edge of one of the seats, back straight. Anna called out and smiled, Elsa smiled back then got up and they both made their way outside to the parking lot.

Anna's jaw dropped at the bright blue car Elsa was walking towards. "Elsa this is your car?"

The paint was sparkling in the sunlight, not a single spec of dust or dirt, it was like a mirror. The blue colour was the one Elsa was always seen wearing. It was obvious the car was a custom, one of a kind order.

"Yes?" Elsa replied, as if it was obvious.

"It's amazing." Anna said, opening the door and getting in.

They both sat in silence for a few seconds. Anna looked around in awe, she couldn't believe how low to the floor they were. _How does she even drive this thing? I can't see anything!_ Anna thought.

Elsa took in a deep long breath "Jaaane, stop drooling over my car, besides aren't you the smart one? You should know everything about it already!" Elsa sung, putting on her best act. She wanted to get this over and done with.

 _Wow talk about a switch…_ "Erm well I yes ah."

"Well it's the V10 plus model Audi R8, but you probably knew that already…" Elsa said, trying to continue the improvisation.

Anna couldn't form any words. She was normally good with improv, she could speak for hours about anything. She wasn't sure what, but something about this situation was rendering her speechless.

"Jesus, c'mon Anna, I'm not wasting my Saturday. We can either do this properly or not at all. I'm not arsed which one." Elsa said glaring over to Anna.

"Sorry." Anna squeaked. "It's just, I don't know much about cars, and this is my first time in a supercar? Is that what this is called?"

Elsa sighs, "Alright let's get this over with. But I'm warning you, if you don't start joining in I'm going home."

Anna nodded before putting on her best act. "So it's the V10 you say? That's the model up from the V9. It gets really good reviews. Definitely good that you avoided the V9.5 model, that was a stinker." Anna said, trying her best to sound like she knew what she was talking about.

Elsa breaks character, "Fucking hell Anna, just shut up, you're embarrassing the both of us now. Never speak about cars again."

The engine screams into life as Elsa presses the start button. Anna could feel the vibrations down her spine. "Oh my god Elsa."

A smile appeared on Elsa's lips. She couldn't help but blip the throttle a few times. Making the V10 engine roar. She glanced over to Anna who was staring wide eyed in shock. Elsa laughed and shook her head before setting off for the coffee shop.

* * *

Not much was talked about on the drive, Anna was trying to keep quiet not wanting to disturb Elsa who was in control of something, in Anna's opinion, that should only be operated by professionals. The girls exchanged sheepish glances. Elsa was slightly showing off, not speeding or driving stupidly. But definitely not as slow as she could be.

Anna looked out of the window, _Why do I feel so awkward?_

 _Well it's not as though Elsa is fairing any better…_

 _Well that's just Elsa being Elsa…_

 _Is it though?_

 _Just shut up Anna, stop arguing with yourself, and start thinking about what you're going to say._

Elsa pulled into an empty space a short walk away from the coffee shop. Both girls got out at made their way into the building. After getting their coffees, they sat on a table for two, near the window.

There was a short silence, both girls fidgeting with their coffees. "So Jane, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Elsa asked.

 _Quick think! Spare time… hobbies_

"Well I suppose I'll go first seeing as you're shy. I like to go ice skating. I've been doing it since I was little, always loved watching it on TV. I've dreamed of performing at the Olympics, but I'm not that good." Elsa said.

 _How can she do this so well, she had a back story lined up and everything, there's no way she's thinking this up on the spot._

"I'd love to take you some time." Elsa said leaning forward on her elbows.

 _Oh my god! Clean thoughts Anna, clean thoughts….._

"Anna." Elsa warned. Patience growing thin.

 _Quick, Erm, let's go with flirty._ "Well I'd love for you to show me El-Alex." Anna said, matching the blondes pose, leaning on her elbows.

Due to the table being relatively small their faces were actually quite close, Anna's eyes wondering all over the pale face opposite. She absolutely loves the light dusting of freckles.

Anna looked back into Elsa's eyes and noticed they were pointed down slightly to her lips. The piercing blue eyes flicked back to Anna's and widened ever so slightly. Anna couldn't help a smile forming, and it only grew as Elsa smiled back.

Soon they were both grinning toothily at each other, still leaning forward on their elbows.

"What are you thinking about Jane?" Elsa asked.

 _Fucking what?! You can't ask something like that! There must be some kind of rules, and that definitely breaks several!_

"C'mon Anna, you were actually doing well for a second there." Elsa said lending back into her seat.

Anna huffed back into her own seat. _Right yeah, I forgot. One of us is actually acting._

"Anna." Elsa warned again.

"What?" Anna snapped. Pout forming on her lips.

"For fuck sake Anna, this is not going to work. I'm off." Elsa stood and started to pick up her bag.

"Wait! We have nothing to show Hans! He'll be mad at us."

Elsa stooped and glared at Anna. "No he'll be mad at you for pissing about and wasting everyone's time… Is there something wrong Anna?"

 _Yes it's VERY difficult to breathe let alone act when the hottest girl in the world is flirting with you, act or no act._

"ANNA, what the fuck is going on? I've never seen you quiet before."

"Erm. I don't know."

Elsa grabs her coffee and down it in one. Then gets up and leaves the shop.

Anna sighs, "That went well…" She grabs her own coffee and takes a big gulp, then promptly sprays it all over the table, scolding her mouth in the process.

She sighed, deep down she knew something like this was going to happen.

One of the waiters came over and started cleaning up the spillage. "Date didn't go too well?" He asked with a sad smile.

"Date?...Erm yeah, I guess you could say that." Anna replied. _How did he know it was a date and not just two friends having coffee?_

"Shame, you two look really good together…Go after her…Apologise and arrange another date for tomorrow, if you leave it too long you'll never get another chance. Believe me." He said, turning and walking back to the front counter.

Taking the man's advice Anna bolted from the coffee shop and sprinted down the street to where Elsa had parked. _At least her car is still here._

Looking through the front windshield Anna could see Elsa sat with her forehead resting on the steering wheel. She raised her hand to knock on the glass, but couldn't for some reason. She just watched, studying the blonde.

All of a sudden Elsa raised her head from the steering wheel and shook it side to side, eyes still closed. Her teeth were firmly gripping her bottom lip. After a few seconds of sitting still she began to rub her eyes.

Starting to feel like a bit of a creep Anna decided now was the best time to knock before she got caught staring.

The knock completely took Elsa by surprise, she jumped in her seat, hands instinctively flying up to protect her face. She looked towards Anna wide eyed. Then immediately relaxed and gestured for her to come in.

Anna sat down and looked to Elsa, who had her head turned in the opposite direction, cheeks slightly coloured.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I-I don't know what's got into me… I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Elsa just nodded, still looking away.

"Can we try again tomorrow? I'll be better, I'll think up some stuff for my character tonight. We still need the photos for class…" Anna said, leaning forward trying to gauge Elsa's expression.

"Okay Anna, I'll pick you up tomorrow at the same time. I'll let you decide where we go I've got to clear…I'm busy tonight." Elsa said looking in Anna's direction now.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll think of something." Anna said. _Wow Elsa is actually being considerate!_

"But I swear to fucking god Anna, if you waste my time again…"

 _Ahh there she is…_

* * *

 **A/N** **: Thanks for reading, and reviewing/following!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello." Anna heard from her phone speaker.

"Kristoff I need your help."

"What have you done this time…" Kristoff replies.

"Well, it's actually a funny story…I messed up the date with Elsa yesterday." Anna said, bracing herself for Kristoff's reply.

"Well that was a given. How am I supposed to help with that?"

 _Wow I got off with that lightly..._ "Well we're trying again today, and she told me to decide what to do. And I can't think of anything."

"Well instead of something quiet, like getting a coffee, why don't you do something like an activity? At least you can occupy your mind with that and stop it from undressing Elsa."

"I don't mentally undress Elsa for your information!... But what could we do?"

"I don't know, you'll think of something feisty."

"Okay, well thanks for your help, see you in class tomorrow." Anna said.

"Yep see you later."

Anna began to pace the room, she needed to think of something quick, Elsa was going to be here within half an hour. _Activity, well we can't go to the movies, because we can't take photos or video. Hmmmm Oh I know, we'll go bowling, I've not been in years!_

Anna sat on the couch and watched the clock tick down until it was time to meet Elsa outside.

She got into the blue supercar, and turned to Elsa "Hi Alex." Anna said as cheerfully as she could.

"Hi jane, so tell me what have you planned for today?" Elsa smiled.

"Well I thought it would be nice to actually do something…So I think we should go bowling?" Anna asked immediately trying to read Elsa's facial expressions.

"Ohhh, good idea. I love bowling!" Elsa sung. The blonde had been bowling a few times, and was good at it too.

They set off for the local bowling alley, which was a decent drive out of town. Anna kept her act up the whole time and actually did a good job. She'd been practicing the whole night. Making up back stories, and creating ideas.

Elsa was impressed, Anna had obviously done quite a lot of work, and it showed. She was glad that it was going to make this a lot easier for the both of them to get through.

At a few of the stop lights Anna took some selfies of them both. She did a better job this time at remembering this was homework, not a date with Elsa.

Elsa insisted on paying for both of them, and they were soon in their own lane in the far corner. Elsa sets their names up on the screen as Alex and Jane. Cementing the thoughts in Anna's mind that this is not a date.

"Looks like I'm first." Elsa said, stepping up to the rack of bowling balls. She took a few seconds then picked out a blue one.

 _Of course she goes for the blue one…_ Anna thought.

Elsa took her place in the middle of the lane, stepped forward a few times. Then released the ball like a pro. It thundered down the middle of the lane and hit the center of the first pin, earning her a strike.

"Wow." Anna cheered. "That was really good Elsa! I mean Alex."

Elsa laughed. "Thank you. Your turn." She walked back over and sat down in the seating area.

"You might want to turn away, I'm about to embarrass everyone within a mile radius." Anna said. She grabbed any old ball and walked up to the line. She swung her arm back and stepped forward and threw the ball. It landed hard, bounced a few times before falling into the gutter, completely missing all the pins.

"Dammit." Anna mumbled. She turned around to see Elsa stood arms folded with a sheepish smile on her face. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Come here." Elsa said. She grabbed a ball and handed it to Anna. "Like this." Elsa stood behind Anna and held the ball with her. Anna shivered at the coldness of Elsa's hands. The blonde guided Anna into taking a few steps forward and pushed her arm into a swing, "let go." Her mouth was close to Anna's ear, making the red head shiver. She just hoped that Elsa hadn't noticed.

Anna released the ball and this time it landed a lot better. It rolled down the lane and hit the left side of the pins, knocking over 7 of them.

Anna's legs didn't feel like fully co-operating, so she stumbled her way over to the seating area. "W-Wow Elsa, you're actually really good."

"Thanks, Jane, Anna. Whatever the fuck your name is."

Both girls laughed hard, it was like an inside joke that they've known about for years. No one else would get it, but to them it was comedy gold.

With their stomachs slightly aching, they recovered from the laughter and continued bowling, making sure to get photos of each other for class.

Nearing the end of the game Anna stepped up to the line, ready to bowl. She'd been getting closer and closer to a strike with the help of Elsa's coaching. She stepped forward, and rolled the ball, trying her best to follow all the advice she'd been given. It rolled down the center of the lane and hit the middle pin. 9 pins fell instantly, with the last rocking back and forth, Anna heard Elsa squeal behind her as the pin finally fell over. Anna had finally got a strike!

The red head turned around to see Elsa's face completely lit up with pride. "Well done!" The blonde said as she closed the gap to Anna. Elsa raised her hand for a high five, which Anna gladly accepted with a massive smile. "Thanks!"

Anna half gestured for a hug, slightly raising her arms, then thinking better of it. She was instantly kicking herself though when she realized Elsa was also starting to raise her arms too. This meant they were both awkwardly stood facing each other. Elsa quickly grabbed a ball to continue with the game.

As Elsa and Anna were taking a quick break one of the staff members came over. She was young, only a year or two older than Elsa, and had blonde hair but it was a more natural shade rather than Elsa's platinum.

"You girls having fun?" She said clapping her hands together.

"Yep, everything's good!" Anan said, smiling at the woman.

The blonde smiles "Sorry to be rude, but I have to ask. Are you two on a date?"

Elsa looks to Anna, who looked rather shocked, and took out her phone. She was going to capitalize on this. She knew it was good for class so she hit record.

"Yes, this is our first proper date. The first one didn't go too well." Elsa teased, giving Anna a sideways glance.

The blonde woman laughed, "Well I hope this one goes better for you two. You look really good together." She practically squealed, before walking away.

Elsa raised her phone and hit stop. She quickly played it back. The camera was moving around, and was mostly trained on the floor. But it was the audio that Elsa wanted, and it picked it up just fine.

"Did you record that?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, at least we're good enough to fool people. That means we're doing something right." Elsa replied.

"Yeah." Anna sighed.

* * *

Monday morning soon came around, after bowling Elsa had insisted she take all the photos and videos home so she could edit out the bad ones, and put the rest on a pen drive. Anna protested a little, saying that she should do some of the work too, but Elsa insisted, saying Anna had already done the hard work coming up with the bowling idea.

Anna was walking with Kristoff down the main pathway to the drama building. Kristoff was asking how the second date went and Anna was letting him know how much better it was than the first. Maybe a little too enthusiastically. Kristoff had to remind her that it was just homework.

Anna had a really good time, and she had a feeling Elsa did too. She had never seen Elsa laugh that much. But the biggest thing was how easy it was to make her laugh, by the end of the bowling session her face and stomach were hurting from laughing and smiling too much.

Arriving in the classroom all the other students were already seated, as usual just waiting for Hans, who was always fashionably late.

Sat at her table Anna watches Elsa struts through the door. She sighs and leans her cheek into her hand. _You're falling for her Anna…_ She thought to herself. Elsa puts the pen drive on Hans' desk before making her way to the back of the class. She gave Anna a small smile on the way past.

It wasn't long before Hans came walking in, cheerfully greeting the class who all mumbled in return. "Now, let's have a look at this homework shall we?" He said picking up the small USB from his desk.

Flicking on the projector, he loads up the files and begins to look through the photos with everyone. He gave comments and made discussion points with the class on what was done well and some suggestions. Things like facial expressions not suiting the characters or certain body language being slightly off.

The response was overwhelming positive, there weren't actually that many things to critique. Everyone seems happy with the majority of the photos, and thought the girls played the parts near perfectly.

Hans came to the only video, the one Elsa secretly recorded when the blonde woman asked about their date. Before playing it Hans asked. "So this video is where a staff member asks about the date? Is that right girls?"

"Yeah!" Anna said, "She totally fell for it."

"Well let's have a look." Hans said, pressing play.

The class watched the scene play out, with the woman asking, Elsa replying and Anna staying quiet. The video stopped on the last frame and Hans said. "Well done girls that's really good! I think we can safely say that we're going in the right direction."

A sniggering Kristoff couldn't help himself, "That's some good acting there Anna, tell me how exactly do you fake blush?"

Anna looked up to the screen that was still paused on the last frame of the video. It was a slightly blurry picture of Anna but you could definitely tell her face was a little more red than normal. _SHIT I thought I was blushing too! Fuck, Elsa why! You said you'd edit out the bad ones!_

Sven interrupted Anna's thoughts, "Hey look, she's doing it now!"

Anna puts her forehead on the desk and wraped her arms around her head as the class laugh. _Fucking hell this is so embarrassing._ "Piss off you two." She mumbles form her protective barrier.

"Language Anna! Everyone settle down!" Hans calmly said.

Elsa was glaring at the class, she actually had to restrain herself. Which was a shock to her, why did she feel so eager to slap Kristoff and Sven across the face and tell them to leave Anna alone? It was a good job she was at the back, if people could see her they would instantly know what was up, she was half scowling and her body was tense. She looked over to Anna who still had her face buried in her arms, her heart and stomach did a little flutter. Something she hadn't felt for years.

* * *

 **A/N** **: Thanks for reading, and reviewing/following!**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna threw her bag onto the couch as she entered her apartment. It had been a long day. Especially after everyone wouldn't stop teasing her about the 'Blush Incident'. Yes it had been given its own name.

 _It's just an act Anna, she's not really flirting with you…_ Anna repeated to herself. Although no matter how many times she said it, she never really listened.

Trying to think of something to take her mind off things, she decided to actually read through the script, before Hans finds out that she hadn't yet. She powered up her laptop, loaded the email attachment and began to read though.

The play is about two classmates who've secretly liked each other for a while. On the day gay marriage is legalized Jane asks Alex out on a date, feeling inspired by the news. Alex accepts and they go have coffee together.

The play's small drama point is, due to Jane being shy, her not taking too well to all of the new attention being an openly gay couple is crating. She wants to just be seen as normal, and no different to any other relationship. After the whole school begins to interrogate Jane, Alex comes to the rescue and stands up for her and makes the students leave her alone. Later that same day is the finale of the play where the two girls share a kiss on a park bench overlooking the pond.

Anna re-reads the details on the kiss, and is slightly disappointed when she confirms it is just a quick peck on the lips. No more than three seconds. _Huh, surely tongues are a must?_ She slumps back into her seat. It is getting more and more difficult to keep her feelings out of this. In fact she's pretty sure she has already started to feel things for Elsa, and she was too scared to actually think about it enough to discover what those feelings actually are.

Just as she was about to get up and have a shower, her phone starts to ring. She lifts it from the desk and her heart stops. Elsa's name is on the screen. All of a sudden her tongue doubles in weight, palms being to sweat and throat dries. Why would Elsa be calling her? Especially when there was no need. Nothing had been arranged and the homework was complete. Anna's mind raced trying to come up with a reason, but couldn't. With a trembling hand she pressed the green button.

"Hello?" Anna asked.

"Anna?" She heard Elsa say, her voice was quitter than usual, and didn't have that Ice Queen edge that she was famous for.

"Yeah?"

"I'd just like to apologize for that video, I didn't see that last frame otherwise I would have cut it out. I feel b-bad." Elsa said.

Anna's mind went into overdrive _Oh my god why is she apologizing? Elsa the Ice Queen who hates everyone is apologizing to me? Oh my god, does she feel things too? Is she just being nice? But nice isn't really Elsa's style._

"Anna?" Elsa repeated, feeling slightly anxious about the silence.

"Oh its fine Elsa really, I'm used to that from Kristoff and Sven. I've had a lot worse believe me." Anna said, laughing slightly at some of the memories of situations she'd been in with the boys.

"Okay, well as long as you're alright."

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me."

Anna heard a slight laugh, like an exhale, but was definitely a laugh. All Anna could think was why?

"Well I've got to go, it was nice talking to y-you, and I'm g-glad you're ok." Elsa said, voice weakening slightly.

"Alright! Bye Elsa!" Anna happily said, to prove she was in a happy mood and that the troubles from earlier weren't bothering her. Hopefully it would put Elsa's mind at ease.

"Bye."

Elsa hung up and tossed her phone onto her couch, she had been pacing up and down her living room during the call. She needed to do it, she could take her mind off of the incident all day and was beating herself up about not spotting it. She knew that she had started developing feelings for Anna, and that was going to make this whole thing a lot worse. But what threw her was the meaning of the blush. Was she just hot, embarrassed by the forward question, or was there a deeper meaning? She didn't want to think about it too much. She didn't want to go down that path again. It didn't go at ALL well last time. Elsa heart ached and eyes screwed shut at the thought.

Opening her eyes they fell upon the printed script that was placed neatly on the glass coffee table. She hadn't read it yet because she was dreading finding out the details and specifics of the ending.

* * *

Elsa was sat in class doodling as usual in her note book when Kristoff came over. "Hey seeing as we're friends now shouldn't we be spending more time together?" Kristoff joked.

"We are not friends." Elsa said slowly, not looking up from her drawing.

"Sure we are, I'm Rob in the play remember. So I AM your friend." He said with a smirk.

Elsa stopped and glared at the blonde man. She had quite a lot on her mind lately so had a very short temper. "Well I am not acting right now, so I am NOT your friend, piss off. I'm busy."

"Jeez." Kristoff mumbled to himself as he turned and headed back to his seat at the front of the class with Anna and Sven. "What's up with her?" He said sitting down.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's always been like this." Sven pointed out.

Anna nodded, "Yep, how do you think it is for me? She's like that one minute then the next she's flirting and giving you a high five. It's messing with my head."

"I'm sure you love her messing with your head." Kristoff laughed.

Sven shot him a look. "That joke doesn't even work, she's a girl you idiot."

"It wasn't intended to be a joke you sick fuck." Kristoff said, failing to keep his face straight.

"Wait, what?" Anna blinked, slightly confused.

"Doesn't matter, just another one of Kristoff's shit jokes." Sven said elbowing the blonde man.

"You loved it."

Hans stuck his head through the door, "C'mon, we're on stage today." He said before disappearing.

All of the class got up and made their way to the stage. Hans was already sat in the front row of the seats. "Okay seeing as Elsa and Anna have already done the date scene over the weekend, we'll move on to the next big one. Alex standing up for Jane in the cafeteria!" He shouted, voice echoing off the walls.

Anna always questioned why he went and sat there, he was quite far away and the echo always made him difficult to hear, on occasions he had to repeat himself several times. Slowing down and confusing things. But Hans was never straight forward, and always did things his own way no matter what others said.

The students set the scene on stage, using creates as tables so they could sit crossed legged in front of them. They would use actual props later, for now it was easier to use anything they had lying around.

With all the students sat in position Hans shouted "Action!"

Anna sat at her crate with Sven, "So what's it like dating Alex?" Sven asked.

Anna huffed and threw her arms about wildly. "Not you too John. Why am I so popular all of a sudden?"

Sven shook his head, "You know I'm asking as a friend, not some stranger?"

Anna looked towards him with a sad smile, "I know, it's just getting on my nerves..."

They were interrupted by Gemma, their classmate. She was slightly shorter than Anna and had dark brown hair. She was going to be playing the role of Amanda, the slightly jealous one who's had a crush on Alex for a while.

"Jane! Can I have a word?" Gemma shouted as she walked over to the crate.

"Sure." Anna said, gesturing for her to take a seat.

"So you're with Alex now eh?" She said sitting down crossed legged opposite Anna.

"Yeah." Anna replied.

"Why is she dating you? What do you have to offer that I don't? You're not worthy of Alex, she should be going out with me!" Gemma whined.

Anna blinked a few times, acting shocked at the outburst, before conveying anger. This was the last straw, firstly every man and his dog wanted to know about their relationship now she has to deal with this too?

On cue Elsa walks in and notices what's going on. She struts straight over to Anna and grabs her hand, using her body as a shield to defend her from Gemma.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"I was talking to this low life." Gemma said, pointing over Elsa's shoulder to Anna.

Elsa looked behind her to Anna, who had the most adorable grumpy pout on her lips that made Elsa smile. Turning back around she scowled at Gemma "I would stop right there if I were you."

"No Alex, you're way better off with me!" Gemma said putting a hand over her heart.

Elsa flipped, a little too much for what was needed, she harshly gripped Gemma's wrist, causing her to take a deep inhale of breath. Gemma could feel her blood running cold, and the intense stare form the piecing blue eyes were making things worse, she was petrified. "Don't you ever speak to my g-girlfriend again!" Elsa's voice rips though the air. Making everyone's eyes widen slightly.

"Cut!" Hans interrupted.

Gemma quickly ripped her wrist free of Elsa's grasp and rubbed it trying to regain some feeling.

Noticing what Gemma was doing, Elsa's mood completely changed. From anger to complete guilt. She didn't mean to do that, something just came over her and she couldn't stop herself.

"Can we try that again? Without the stutter this time Elsa, It doesn't fit the scene." Hans shouted. "Just the last part again, Action!"

"No Alex, you're way better off with me!" Gemma repeated.

Elsa took a step forward, this time leaving her wrist alone, she just pointed her index finger at her. And used the same frightening tone as earlier. "Don't you ever speak to my, girlfriend, again!" Elsa mentally scolded herself. _Fucking stupid brain, it's just a fucking word and I can't say it properly. What have they done to me…_

"Okay that'll do…It may need a bit of work this one, something just doesn't seem quite right!" Hans shouted.

They continued practicing for the rest of the day, they made good progress on some of the sub plots that the other students were filling, by the end of it everyone seem satisfied.

As they were packing up Hans made his way over to Elsa and Anna. "Really good work today girls. I think there's a few things here and there, but we're making progress…Now don't forget that kiss! I know you've both done it before in plays but I'd still like you to rehearse it one or two times. You can do it here in one of the classes, or if you prefer you can meetup after school and try it in privacy first?"

Elsa looked to Anna, who was staring back at her. Both girls feeling a mixture of shock and dread. Elsa was quick to answer first, she didn't want Anna to suggest the other option. "We'll arrange something after school!" Elsa said, a little too loudly.

Half the class sighed in disappointment.

* * *

 **A/N** **: Thanks for reading! And double thanks to those who have left a review! It means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** **: Did somebody ask for more? ;D**

* * *

It was finally the end of the week. The 'Blush Incident' had calmed down slightly, much to Anna's relief. Drama class was going well, because they were rehearsing smaller parts were Anna and Elsa didn't have much interaction. This meant Anna hadn't properly spoken to Elsa for a few days. Which was probably a good thing. She still needed to arrange the practice kiss but couldn't find the confidence to go and speak to Elsa about it.

Anna pushed the peas around on her plate. It was lunchtime and she was sat in the cafeteria with Kristoff and Sven. She wasn't really hungry. There was too much on her mind. The boys seemed to notice this and tried to help with the only way they could.

"So have you arranged anything with Elsa yet?" Kristoff asked.

Anna carried on moving the food around for a while before answering. "No, not yet. I'll call her tonight." Anna didn't know whether this was true or not, but she hoped it would keep Kristoff at bay for now.

"You're so lucky, you're going to know what she tastes like." Sven said.

Anna screwed her eyes shut, this was all she needed. "No I'm not it's just a quick peck on the lips. That's all. No tasting, no sucking, and no nibbling." She quickly said. "Wait what?" She didn't really mean to say that last bit, but it was a little late, the boy's faces confirmed she'd said it out loud.

They both laughed, shaking their heads. "Are you going to be able to contain yourself Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Yep I'm sure."

"Doesn't sound like it." Kristoff countered with a teasing grin.

Now finished with his laughter Sven added. "She's going to be waddling out of there with her legs crossed."

"No I'm not." Anna said, pout forming on her lips.

"That's if she doesn't leave a puddle where she's sat!" Kristoff added.

Anna couldn't believe this, _Why am I even friends with these losers? They need to grow up!_ She rubbed her temples feeling the start of a headache coming on. "Shut up."

"Oh my god, it's a good job you're a girl. I'd need a cushion or something. I wouldn't be able to get up after kissing her." Kristoff said.

"I'm not kissing her, we're just touching lips!" Anna snapped.

Kristoff and Sven looked at each other, and blinked a few times before both of them erupted into howling laughter. "Yeah, you wish!" Kristoff cried.

Anna was confused for a second. _What? What can possibly be that funny? All I said was…oh shit._ "Not those lips, Jesus!"

This only made the boy's laughter increase. Which in turn made Anna's pout worse, and her cheeks colour slightly.

"How much." Kristoff could finish his sentence, interrupting himself with laughter. He was loving this. "How much are you betting Sven, that Anna jacks off once she's alone after the kiss!"

Sven, who had tears running down his face said, "Yep, one hundred present agree."

"I am so not going to be masturbating!" Anna squeaked. Her cheeks were now starting to look like tomatoes.

"OHH posh Anna, is that what you call it?" Kristoff teased.

"Just shut up, you both need to calm down. God it's like being back in college with hormonal teenagers." Anna said.

Kristoff got up and gestured for Sven to follow, who was wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Well let us know how it goes Feisty. Oh and a word of advice."

"Yeah." Anna couldn't wait to hear this.

"If you arrange to do it at her place. Take spare underwear, you'll need it."

Anna slapped Kristoff hard across the arm. Making him flinch slightly, but it only made his grin larger. The boys both left for their class. Leaving Anna in peace for a few minutes. She rested her elbows on the table and covered her face with her hands. _Oh my god, what am I going to do with those two…_

Anna was so lost in the moment of calm, she didn't notice a certain blonde walking over, or her taking a seat across the table. Elsa just watched for a minute. Listening to Anna's soft breathing. Anna's top was pulled slightly to one side, revealing quite a bit of her neck and left shoulder. Elsa audibly gulped as her eyes wandered to the freckled bare skin.

"A-Anna?" Elsa stammered.

Anna jumped in her seat, her plate rattling slightly as she looked up to where the sudden noise came from. "Oh Elsa, you scared me."

"Sorry! But I wanted to speak to you, Erm… I suppose we better arrange something for the kiss?" Elsa said, her eyes scanning the room, completely avoiding Anna.

"Oh yeah." Anna said as if she had forgot. "I'm, free all weekend, so anytime really. Or tonight. Then you can have the weekend to yourself?"

Elsa nodded, "That sounds good, do you want to come to my place tonight?"

 _Oh my god! Elsa's place…the place where no one ever goes! Play it cool Anna, play it cool._ "Whatever's easier…?"

"Meet me at the parking lot after class I'll drive us both to mine, we'll have some food, then we can start."

 _It's like a date…Cute night in with Elsa!_ "That sounds really nice." _Well so much for picking up spare underwear…Wait, no. Fucking Kristoff polluting my brain!_

"Okay see you later then." Elsa said before getting up and once again leaving Anna on her own.

* * *

Surprisingly the rest of the day went by quickly for Anna, and it was time to go and meet Elsa at the parking lot. She had told Kristoff and Sven that she was going to Elsa's place tonight, they couldn't quite believe it at first but it slowly sank in. As Anna was walking out of her last class she heard Kristoff call out behind her. "So if you're not in on Monday should I assume you're still bound up in her sex dungeon?"

Anna ignored him, he was on a roll today and she'd had enough of it. She picked up her pace and headed for the parking lot. After a while of walking around she spotted Elsa leaning against the bonnet of her R8. Anna skipped over and gave a small wave. Elsa smiled, showing her white teeth and nodded as a greeting.

Once they were both sat in the car Elsa fired up the engine. Anna knew she would never get used to it, no matter how many times she'd been in Elsa's car. The vibrations as the engine roared into life made her slightly giddy. Elsa pulled onto the main road and began the journey to her house.

"So this is going to be really awkward." Anna asked, she didn't really want to but found the words slipping out of her mouth. She thought it was better to get it out there than to avoid the elephant in the room the whole night.

Elsa nodded in agreement slightly relived that Anna felt the same way, "Yep. It always is. We've done it before though… So I suppose we should discuss limits?"

"That's a good idea." Anna said.

"Well, myself, I'm not too fussy seeing as it's you…Erm… O-Obviously no inappropriate touching, like my chest or bum. I don't mind you touching my side or back. Just nothing 'below the belt'. "Elsa said with air quotes.

 _Seeing as it's you? Seeing as it's you?! What is that supposed to mean Elsa?! You can't say things like that to a lesbian girl who may or may not like you A LOT!_ Anna noticed Elsa's glance that showed she was still waiting to hear a reply. "Oh Well I'm the same as you Elsa." A mischievous smirk formed on Anna's face. _It's playback time._ "Sorry. You'll just have to restrain yourself from grabbing my tits."

Elsa choked and started coughing. She looked over to Anna in sheer panic. Which made the red head feel instantly guilty and had to back track. "I'm only joking!" _Dammit!_

Elsa took a minute to calm herself. "Okay, well I'm glad we're on the same page then."

"Jeez, the air conditioning is amazing in this car!" Anna said trying to change the topic.

"S-Sorry!" Elsa said, before quickly whacking the heater up to full.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Going up the twisty roads into the hills, as they climbed the houses got bigger and bigger. Soon they were outside a set of large gates. Elsa pulled up in front of them and rummaged around in her bag. "Damn, keyless car. It's all good and well until they bury themselves in your bag!"

Anna just laughed, not really fully understanding what Elsa was talking about, and just hoped she wasn't waiting for a reply.

"Ah ha." Elsa hummed. As she pulled the set of keys free. She pressed a button on one of the fobs and the gates slowly retracted, then closed as they drove past. The front lawn was massive, and well kept. Beautiful flowers lined the edges with a good size water fountain in the middle. Elsa pulled up outside the house, which too was massive. It towered over them, three stories tall if you counted the windows in the roof. The bricks were a light sandy colour with dark window frames.

Elsa pulled into the double garage. She gave a quick smile to Anna before getting out of the car. Anna followed her lead and soon they were in the main hallway of the house. A large staircase, filled the centre of the room, with halls lined with doors on either side. Elsa walked over to one of the doors and opened it, revealing a small closet.

"You can put you jacket in here." Elsa said, before removing her own.

Anna handed Elsa her green jacket and watched her hang it up. Trying to break the silence that had been looming for a while she asked, "Wow, you live here on your own?"

Elsa's lowered her head, "Yeah, I never moved out after my parents died."

Anna's eyes widened, "Shit Elsa. I'm sorry! I remember seeing that in the news. I shouldn't have asked." _Fuck. What a way to start things off Anna._

"It's okay." Elsa said with a soft smile. "C'mon."

Elsa led Anna around the staircase and down to a big white door, once through Anna realized they were probably in the living room. Two large couches faced a large screen TV that hung on the wall over a log fireplace. In the centre of the room was a glass coffee table. Everything was very white and modern.

"Wow! This is nice Elsa!" Anna sung as she spun around on her heel, taking in every corner of the room.

Elsa just laughed and took a seat. Grabbing the remote she flicked on the TV for some background noise. "So are you hungry yet?"

"Yeah I'm starving." Anna replied, rubbing her stomach.

"Cool, do you like pizza. I know this good place that delivers?"

"Yep, sounds good to me!"

Elsa nodded with a smile then left the room. Leaving Anna twiddling her thumbs. She couldn't help but look around and wonder how many people had actually been invited here? How many people had been alone with Elsa in HER house? But Anna's thoughts soon turned to the actual reason she was here, and her stomach did a little flip. By the end of the night she would have kissed Elsa Arendelle, and she bet even less people had done that.

The door opened and Elsa came back in, phone clutched in her left hand. "Okay food should be here in 30 minutes." She walked over to Anna and took the seat right next to her.

Anan held her breath slightly as she took in Elsa's scent. She smelled of winter, which was strange. _I wonder what perfume that is. Should I ask or will that sound weird… Hey Elsa you smell nice what perfume are you wearing...Hmmm, I might ask later doesn't sound too bad does it?_ "So should we just start off by holding hands for now, kind of ease into it?" Anna asked, and prayed Elsa was going to say yes.

"Okay." Was Elsa's quick response.

 _Yes!_ Anna thought. She held her hand out, palm facing up. Waiting for Elsa to take it. She took her time but finally raised her hand and slipped it into Anna's. The red head squeezed slightly then quickly ripped her hand out of Elsa's grasp. "Jesus Elsa! How cold are your hands?!"

Elsa quickly retracted her own hand and cupped both of them close to her chest. "I'm sorry I'm just nervous." She quickly said.

Anna stared bewildered for a little while. _Nervous, doesn't that usually mean you get sweaty clammy hands? And when does Elsa get nervous? ... Apparently right now judging by the way she's looking at me._

"You don't have to hold hands with me, we can skip that bit." Elsa said, pulling her hands closer to her chest.

"NO!" Anna grabs Elsa's hand and interlocks their fingers. "It's just going to take some getting used to. But that's why we're practicing, right?"

They sit for a while, Anna had tingles running all the way down her arm. She wasn't sure if it was because of the cold, or the contact with Elsa.

Both girls jump slightly in their seats as the doorbell rings through the house. Elsa got up, removing her hand from Anna's, shot her an apologetic smile before going to answer the door. For some reason Anna's hand felt colder with the loss of contact.

Elsa brought the pizza tray though and both girl dug in. Anna hummed as she took her first bite. "This is really good!"

"Told ya." Elsa said from behind her hand.

Elsa picked up the remote for the TV which had begun to play some program she'd never seen, she opened the TV guide and scrolled through, a classic Disney film had just started to play on one of the channels. She glanced over to Anna and watched her face light up as she selected the station.

The girls intently watched, they'd finished the pizza a while ago. Anna felt the urge to scoot closer to Elsa and lay her head in the crook of her neck. Instead she found herself clinging to the opposite side of the couch, hoping she had enough strength to resist the temptation for the duration of the movie.

The room was in darkens when the movie ended, they hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Elsa got up and turned the lights on. Anna stretched her arms, her top climbing up her stomach. The blonde stared at her tummy and walked straight into the coffee table.

"You alight?" Anna asked, still stretching.

Elsa looked to Anna, realized her stomach was still on show then quickly looked in the other direction. "Yeah! I-I'm fine."

"Well I suppose we better get to it?" Anna asked.

Elsa daren't look round, she gave it an extra few seconds before walking back over to take her seat, eyes trained on the ground.

"I suppose." Elsa breathed.

She picked up the script off the coffee table and began to read the details on the final scene for the first time.

Anna watched as Elsa flicked though the last pages of the script, her tense shoulders relaxed a little as she read the final page. Closing the booklet Anna saw something flash through Elsa's eyes but could put a finger on what.

"Okay so it's on a bench facing a pond. I think we can use the couch and the TV." Elsa said pointing at both items.

"Yep." Anna was being deliberate with the short words. She knew if she'd allow herself to say more she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Let's do it then." Elsa said as she put the script back on the coffee table.

Elsa sat up straight and turned to Anna and looked deep into her teal eyes. Too deep. She was completely lost, they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She'd never noticed the tiny hit of green before, and she loved it. She started to grow warm, heart pounding against her chest as she felt and ache between her legs like something was missing. She tried to calm her breathing down but it was futile. Anna had already started to lean in, and Elsa could do nothing but mirror her actions. The red heads eyes fluttered closed. Breaking the contact for the first time in what seemed like hours. Allowing Elsa to finally look down to the lips that were stating bunch together.

They were only an inch apart when Elsa finally let her eyes close. The loss of vision enhanced her sense of smell. _Strawberries_ Elsa thought. All of a sudden she felt something soft press against her lips. It took her longer than expected to realize what it was. It was Anna. She was kissing Anna. Elsa felt emotions that she'd been bottling up for years leak out of her. She had to hold her breath, and could feel her throat move tying to vocalize something. The warm felling she had started to burn, as she felt the soft, soft lips pull away.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna looked deep into Elsa's eyes. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. She fluttered her eyes closed and began to lean in. She felt her heart thunder against her chest as her lips pressed onto Elsa's. They were the softest things she'd ever touched, she felt her body steadily increase in temperature. Her mind was racing, but fortunately and surprisingly it still functioned properly. She realized that it had probably been enough time for the play and tried to pull away. But couldn't. She was enjoying it too much. She didn't know if this was ever going to happen again. Besides, Elsa wasn't pulling away so why should Anna? She suddenly felt cold. Very cold. Very strange when her body could pass for being on fire at this moment. She let it slide for a few seconds but she had to find out what was causing the drastic temperature change.

She slowly pulled her lips away and blinked her eyes open. She focused on Elsa's face, eyes still closed and mouth slightly parted. Her heart clenched at the sight. Right now anyone would think Elsa enjoyed the kiss more than Anna, and that's saying something. Especially with her cheeks beginning to colour into a very bright red, her natural pale skin making the change worse.

Anna looked down to her feet that now felt like they were beginning to freeze. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head as she saw a thin sheet of light blue ice covering a small area of the floor. It was moving, growing larger into the centre of the room. Anna looked back up to Elsa, who was just beginning to open her eyes.

Noticing Anna's shocked expression, Elsa suddenly felt a sledgehammer of guilt. She thought she had messed up somehow during the kiss and Anna was disappointed in her. Did she hold for too long, press too hard, just a bad kisser?

Elsa watched Anna snap her head back to the floor. She followed her gaze and drew in an almighty breath when she saw her ice taking over the room. This hadn't happened in years. She hadn't allowed it to. Why now all of a sudden? Elsa looked back to Anna who was snapping her head back and forth between the ice and Elsa.

"Elsa what the fuck is that?!" Anna shouted pointing at the ice, her voice was pure panic, shaking as the pitch of the words varied.

Elsa followed Anna's finger that was now pointing at the ice climbing the walls. With all of her might she willed it to stop but she had no control, it continued to climb towards the ceiling. She needed to say something, anything, quickly. "Oh fuck…Shit…Don't look Anna!" Elsa said lunging to grab the red head and cover her eyes. It was all she could think of, so she had to try it.

Anna was quicker though and shot up off the couch, slipping slightly she stood. "Elsa, what the fuck is going on?" Her voice was even worse now, and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Nothing is going on." Elsa had taken the route of pure denial, nothing else was left. She wrapped both her arms around her waist tightly, forming a protective barrier. She commanded to ice to retract to no avail. She hadn't done anything with it for a long time, and had almost forgotten how it worked.

Anna bolted for the door, every foot step had her slipping, hindering her progress. She fell onto the door handle and pulled. It wouldn't open. She tried with both hands, pulling with all her might, but again the door stood still, frozen shut.

"Anna wait _please._ " Elsa cried as she quickly got up.

"STAY the fuck away from me!" Anna screamed.

"Anna please don't-"

"Elsa open this fucking door!" Anna interrupted.

"I can't, please just listen to me I can explain!" Elsa cried as she felt hot tears run down her face.

Anna still pulling on the door with both hands, she now had one foot on the wall to help, but still the door wouldn't move. "This goes beyond explaining Elsa! There's freaking ice all over the room." Anna said between huffs of trying to pull the door open.

Elsa had to sit, otherwise she would have passed out. This was too much. She began to hyperventilate and violently shook.

Anna noticed the silence and turned around, seeing Elsa practically vibrating on the couch in fear, particles of snow starting to form in the air. This was completely the wrong way round in Anna's mind, surely she should be the one petrified and Elsa trying to calm her down?

"Anna ple-please don't go." Elsa stammered.

Anna's heart ached. Her mind was screaming at her to get out of there, but she had to stay. She had to give Elsa a chance. She didn't really have a choice in the matter anyway, the only way out of the room had been frozen shut.

"Y-You can't tell people. I…No one can know."

"Know WHAT Elsa?" Anna practically screeched. She was starting to get frustrated. "I'm beginning to have a panic attack here. You're going to have to explain what's going on."

"I will, please, just don't leave me Anna."

"Okay, okay." Anna said walking over and taking in seat on the now slightly-damp with snow-couch. "You're going to have to explain quickly before I pass out."

Between sobs, cries and voice cracks, Elsa explains to Anna that she has control over ice and snow. Well some control. She had done a good job at hiding it her whole life and she hadn't had an outburst like this since her parents died. She knows it's linked to her emotions, but doesn't know how or why. She explains that Anna cannot tell anyone, Elsa fears that she'll be locked away and experimented on. Her parents had taught her to hide her powers. Her father, being the slightly superstitious type thought; if Elsa has powers, so do other people too. And there must be a reason why you never hear about them. He had taught Elsa from a very young age to hide her powers from everyone. Elsa had gotten very good at it, and very rarely had an outburst.

"Anna you-you have to swear to me that you'll never tell another sole."

"I promise Elsa." Anna was in complete shock, her body felt numb and mind was quiet. She felt like she couldn't take in any more information. She needed to lie down and have along hard think away from Elsa for a while. "I need to go Elsa. I need to be alone and let everything process. I don't feel very well right now."

"Okay, I understand."

During the explanation the ice in the room had calmed down a little. The door was still frozen shut, but after both girls pulled hard it finally opened. Allowing Anna to call a taxi and return to her apartment.

Elsa shut the front door after waving Anna off. She instantly collapsed on the floor. She felt like she couldn't breathe she had to crawl back into the living room to retrieve her phone. She had to ring Kia. Right now.

"Kai!"

"What's up dear, you don't sound too good?"

"Somebody knows! They know Kai!" Elsa cried, felling another wave of hot tears running down her face.

"Oh. How. What happened Elsa?"

"I kissed her… we were practicing for a play… I couldn't hold it in Kai!"

"Ah." Kai said now fully understanding the situation. "Well, well maybe it's not a bad thing Elsa. As long as she keeps to herself that is. Maybe it will be good for you."

Elsa couldn't understand why he was saying these words. Why was he not freaking out? Her father would have, but Kai always had the opposite opinion of her father. Like any brothers Kia and Agdar always disagreed. After Elsa's parents died, Kai and his wife Gerda became her guardians. She was old enough to live on her own so they only had to check up on her every once in a while. Kai was always upset that Elsa became even more of a shut in. No matter what he tried she would never even _try_ to make any more friends. That's why Kai saw this as an opportunity. He knew Elsa was gay and she obviously had some feelings for this girl if her powers got involved, especially after the last time. He knew it would do her good. But he couldn't push, she would just shut herself in more.

"You'll be fine Elsa."

The call quickly ended with them both saying goodnight. Elsa was more confused, all she learnt from the call was that this could be good for her. But how was Anna taking this?

* * *

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._ Anna thought, as she paced up and down in her apartment. _What is going on! What was in that pizza!? I'm dreaming… Yep definitely dreaming. I know I am. What a cruel sick joke this is._ "Okay I'd like to stop dreaming now!" Anna shouted to no one.

Suddenly feeling really tired and drained she slumped to her bedroom and got changed. Jumping in bed she lay on her back eyes staring at the ceiling.

She opened her eyes, not realizing that she'd actually closed them, she squinted as the daylight coming through the window blinded her. Her mind quickly raced back to the events of last night. _Wow that girl really does things to me…_ She burst out laughing, _Ice magic! God I'm going insane! What a dream that was!_ She grabs her phone to check the time and notices a text from Elsa reading; Anna call me ASAP.

"Hi Elsa, sorry I just got up." Anna yawned.

"Anna! Thank god! Get ready I'm picking you up right now."

"Okay, Elsa you're scaring me."

Elsa immediately regretted her words, obviously Anna now thought she was an Ice Witch. "Don't worry! I just want to know if you're ok, and I've got a few things to ask. Nothing bad!"

"Okay."

Anna quickly got ready, throwing on any old clothes and tied her hair up into twin pigtails. Just as she was finishing up she received another text from Elsa; Come get in my car when you're ready. I'm outside.

Anna gulped nervously. Something seemed off. When was Elsa ever this forward? She tried to remember what happened last night, but couldn't. Her dream seemed to have taken over her mind. All she could remember was the coldness of Elsa's hands and the perfect blue ice climbing the walls. Anna shook her head. _Jesus there was definitely something in that pizza._ She made her way out and got into Elsa's car that was parked right outside the main lobby.

"Jesus Elsa. The air conditioning in this car… Have you ever considered moving to Antarctica?" Anna joked trying to lighten the mood and to judge what kind of state Elsa was in.

The blonde shot her a look of pure confusion. "How much do you remember about last night?"

Anna tapped her chin a few times. "Not much actually. I had this really weird dream that has kind of taken over my mind." Anna laughed.

Elsa raised one eyebrow "Oh yeah? What about?"

Anna laughed, slightly embarrassed about the story for two reasons. One, it was a pretty far out dream, and a bit weird, even for Anna's standards. Two, it was a dream about kissing Elsa, Anna wasn't sure if she was ready to be revealing intimate things like that with her. But it was too late to back out now. "Well we kissed, and when we parted there was ice coming out from under your feet. IT was like, spreading quickly, I've never seen anything like it. Then I kind of freaked out a bit and tried to open the door but it was frozen shut."

Elsa pondered, she had a couple of choices here. She could just lie to Anna and have this whole thing fixed. She could tell Anna 'Yeah that's a fucking weird dream' and have done with it. Everything would be back to normal. But what was normal? Did she even like normal? All this time was she actually desperate for some change, something to happen to make her stop? Well the other option was to tell Anna the truth. The dream was real. Side effects of that were Anna possibly freaking out and never wanting to see Elsa again. The blonde thought back to Anna's reaction in her house, yeah she freaked out, who wouldn't. But it wasn't too bad, she did sit and wait for an explanation, and wasn't screaming 'Witch!' Kia's words rung through Elsa's head. 'Maybe it will be good for you' and her mind was made up.

"Anna I'm going to be serious here, I'm trusting you with my whole life and more. You need to promise not to freak out."

Anna was taken back by Elsa's strong words, but felt herself nodding in agreement. "Okay sounds easy enough, hit me."

"That wasn't a dream."

Anna burst out laughing, "Good one Elsa, when did you grow a sense of humor?"

The blonde sighed loudly, she should have thought of this. She glanced round out of the windows in the car and checked the parking lot was empty. She stretched her palm out towards Anna her hand shook slightly, she tried to focus her mind. It had been a VERY long time since she'd willed her magic to conjure anything. She knew what the easiest thing was though, so she tried that.

With a face of pure concentration Elsa created a blue snowflake that hovered an inch above her hand, it emitted light, and actually made a slight humming noise. Elsa could only hold it for a few second before her concentration was broken by a squeal from Anna who now had her back pressed against the opposite door. "E-Elsa."

"You promised you wouldn't freak out!" Elsa said cupping her hands against her chest.

"Yep. I'm trying Elsa. I'm fucking trying."

"Anna you have to believe me."

"Oh I believe you. It's the questioning everything else that I've ever believed that's the problem."

Elsa relaxed a little, she had no idea what it was like being on the other side of this situation, she'd watched a couple of people react. Her parents. Kai and Gerda, Olaf. So far Anna wasn't doing too bad. In fact, she was probably doing the best out of them all. She knew there was one theme in common with all of them though, and that was space.

"I get that Anna. Do you need me to leave for a while, so you can gather your thoughts?"

"Yeah I need to think. I'll see you on Monday."

"Remember tell NO ONE." Elsa's voice was commanding; the Ice Queen was definitely back.

 _How fitting._ Anna thought. "Yeah, I got it."

* * *

The weekend flew by for Elsa, she spent the whole time in her home gym. She loved it in there, a place where she could let all her frustration out. It also had a pool, it was a little small but there was still enough room to swim lengths and get out of breath.

After having a shower on Sunday night. Elsa made her way back down to her living room. It had been the first time she'd been in there since Friday night. Looking around, all the ice had gone and there wasn't any visible signs of damage. Everything looked normal. Elsa smiled, remembering her kiss with Anna. She loved it more that she would admit. She'd always liked girls and Anna was perfection, from her eyes to her cute freckles and soft lips. _Maybe this play wont be too bad after all._

Anna was also relaxing in her own apartment. The weekend went by slightly slower for her. She had a lot to digest, her head hurt from thinking too much. But after having a few days to mull it over, things started to make sense. She'd gathered that the powers are tied to emotions, Elsa had said that much, so did that mean she had feelings for Anna? It had to right? She'd said herself that she hadn't had an outburst since her parent's deaths. So the first one in years happens when kissing another girl. This got Anna excited. She had a chance, crazy ice powers to one side, she had a chance with Elsa.

So Anna came up with a plan, she needed an excuse to spend more time with Elsa and seeing as she had put such a burden on her shoulders, Anna could ask a small favor in return. With a smile Anna picked up her phone and called the blonde.

"Hello?"

"Hi Elsa, you ok?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Probably." Anna laughed. "But I have something to ask you." She wanted to get straight to the point before she chickened out.

"Shoot." Elsa said expecting a question about her ice powers.

"I can accept the new laws of physics on one condition."

Elsa didn't like the sound of this. "Ooookay."

"I get to be your friend!"

Elsa paused, she couldn't help a toothy smile form on her face. It was a good job they were on the phone otherwise Anna would have known she had her in the palm of her hand. "I don't know Anna. I'm not good at that kind of stuff. Ask Olaf…"

"I don't care Elsa! We can just do some girly things together on the weekend. That's all. Kristoff and Sven get too much sometimes! _Pleeeease_ Elsa… for me." Anna hoped that last part worked, she put on her best voice that always got her what she wanted, along with her pout, but Elsa couldn't see that.

Elsa had another wave of Kai's words ring through her head. "Okay. We can be friends." It wasn't like she could ever say no to Anna anyway.

* * *

 **A/N** **: Only 1 reviewer guessed? ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** **: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad everyone seems happy with Elsa having powers, I was a little nervous posting it!**

 **I've also been through the whole story and edited out (hopefully) most of the errors. Some chapters were actually pretty bad, so I apologize for that. At least it will read better for any new viewers. Thanks everyone for sticking though it with me while I learn, and thank you to the guest who pointed all this out.**

 **Anyway, let's get back to it… All aboard the fluff train!**

* * *

Anna woke up bright and early. It was Monday morning, and time for school. Last night's phone conversation went very well, making Anna unusually excited for first class. She couldn't believe it, she was officially Elsa's friend. Now she had a great excuse and bargaining power when trying to do more things with her. Hopefully talking Elsa into doing more things together would go as easy as asking to be her friend.

Anna quickly got undressed and jumped into the shower. She washed thoroughly using the best products that she normally only uses on special occasions, taking extra time to leave the conditioner on her hair. Finished in the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and stood in front of the closet. _What am I going to wear?_ Anna looked out of the window, it December now and the weather had taken a turn for the worse. That meant no more summer dresses.

She ruffled through her clothes and pulled out a pair of skin tight light blue jeans and a green top, she also pulled out a leather jacket and threw it onto the bed, she didn't need to put it on quite yet. Sitting in front of the mirror at her dresser, she started to brush her hair, but didn't know what to do with it. She wanted to make a good first impression as a friend, as stupid as that sounded. So she needed something different than her usual twin braids. She thought about leaving it down, but that wasn't really practical with the cold December wind. So instead she tied it up, a braid running across the front of her head and her fringe loose. Satisfied she gave herself a nod and got up to check the time.

As she was halfway over to her phone she saw it light up with a text message from Elsa reading; Hi, seeing as we're friends now I suppose I should offer you a lift?

Anna internally scolded herself. She would have loved to accept but it was too late to cancel with Kristoff. So she replied with; Sorry I would love to but Kristoff is already on his way :(

A few seconds later the relay came in; No problem. See you there.

Anna smiled. This was going to be a lot easier that she first thought. Especially if Elsa was this kind and considerate. _How did SHE get the nickname Ice Queen?_

Kristoff and Sven arrived on time but Anna had completely forgotten to pick out what shoes to wear. Normally she would just wear some flats, but she was trying to impress Elsa. _Hmmm_ Anna thought as she opened her closet again. She spotted a pair of green high heels that matched her top. She hesitated for a while. She'd only worn them once and they almost crippled her for a week. But surely it was worth it, Elsa always wore heels, maybe she could get a few tips from her? _What's one day anyway, it can't be that bad._ Anna thought before slipping the heels on.

Anna slowly walked down the stairs, trying to look somewhat dignified in her footwear, _How does Elsa do this?!_ She trudged out of the complex and carefully climbed into Kristoff's truck. Both boys turning to look at her with sly smirks. "Well." Kristoff eventually said.

Anna explained how the kiss went, both girls being a little nervous, but other than that it went well. Obviously Anna left out the parts about ice appearing out of nowhere. She continued to explain how Elsa was nervous and she didn't know how to take that.

"I mean, Elsa, nervous, who would have thought right?" Anna finished.

"I think you might have a chance Feisty." Kristoff said.

"Wait what."

"Yeah, she obviously likes you. You were invited to her house Anna. That doesn't happen."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts." Sven interrupted. "I actually agree with Kris for once. People DON'T get invited to Elsa's house. Who knew she was a big closeted lesbo all along?"

"Shut up." Anna squeaked, slapping him across the back of his head.

"Yep, you've been to her house, you're already better than 100 percent of the competition." Kristoff agreed.

"Okay. Well I still don't have a clue how to…I don't even know how to put it... Bring her out of the closet? That's IF she's gay. I've got a feeling too, but I'm not certain." Anna couldn't explain why she had a feeling. It would mean telling them about the ice magic.

"Just do whatever you normally do. She'll come out when she's ready. You need to find out more about her anyway…She might already be in a relationship."

"I know…But I'm normally a big flirt. I'll get too touchy feely for Elsa?"

"Well, if she doesn't like you the way you are. You probably weren't meant to be." Kristoff said.

"Wow, are you two actually being helpful?"

"Shup up."

"Don't get used to it." Sven quickly added.

* * *

Anna was early to her first lesson, maths, and sat down in her usual spot around the middle of the room on the left side. She didn't like sitting too far back, she struggled to see the board, and sitting at the front seemed too eager. Anna didn't like maths, she wished she didn't have to do it. She actually thought she'd left all that behind in college, but even in university they had to continue with some of the basic core subjects, much to Anna's displeasure.

The class started to fill up and Anna glanced up every time someone walked in. She shared this lesson with Elsa, and she couldn't wait to see her friend. _Maybe she'll sit next to me… Maybe not, she still has the whole 'Ice Queen' thing to uphold… I should probably speak to her about that, maybe she doesn't like it? Or she might want it to continue? Which'll mean she probably won't want to be seen talking to me…Although she did offer me a lift this morning…_

Anna snapped her head up to the pale blonde strutting her way into the classroom. She was wearing black skinny jeans and heels. An oversized blue jumper hung off her shoulders, the front stopped at her waist, but the back went down to the top of her thighs. It was quite loose at the top, but unfortunately for Anna she had a white undershirt on.

She watched as Elsa shot a look over to the person who was sat in her normal seat. She had come in quite late, the teacher still hadn't arrived, but most of the seats were taken. Anna saw Elsa look around until their eyes met. She tried to give Elsa the best smile she could, hoping she would come and sit next to her. Anna's heart leapt as she started to make her way over, returning the cute smile. _Wow she has no trouble at all walking in heels! Can you teach me?!_ Anna thought.

"May I sit here?" Elsa asked, pointing to the seat right beside Anna, her voice was quitter than usual.

Anna's smile increased, almost touching both her ears, "Yes!"

Elsa carefully sat down and rifled through her bag, pulling out her notebook, pens and pencils. With everything on now the desk that she needed, she hung her bag over the back of the seat. Elsa gave Anna a quick glance and caught her red handed, she was definitely staring, and had been for some time. Anna quickly snapped her head to the front of the class, colour rising in her cheeks. _Having Elsa sit next to me might not be a good thing after all… She smells so nice though, winter. At least I don't have to ask her about what perfume she has now! She probably just uses fresh snow…_

The teacher finally enters and begins the class, Elsa quickly opens her book and listens intently jotting down notes. Anna wasn't paying attention to the class, she was too busy watching Elsa out of the corner of her eye. Everything she does is perfect. Her handwriting was so nice, posh and looped, and she doodled little snowflakes in the corners of the pages when she was thinking hard or trying to figure something out.

 _Shit._ Anna mentally scolded herself, she'd been caught staring again. She dropped her head and looked at her blank page. She really should start paying attention…

"Anna? Are you going to start writing some of this down at some point?" Elsa whispered.

Elsa's voice tickled Anna's ear, and she found herself shivering "Erm yeah." _Oh my god!_ Anna thought, as she tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear.

The blonde laughed quietly, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. "Do you normally not write anything down?" Elsa asked, genuinely curious, maybe Anna was smarter than she first thought. Not that she thought she was dumb, but she'd be a genius if she didn't need notes for maths this hard.

Anna shivered again, something about Elsa whispering was making her very hot. _God, if her whispering is doing this to me imagine when she's scream- NO Anna calm down. Do NOT go there._ Anna laughed awkwardly, and looked down to her blank page. "Yeah, there's quite a bit on my mind, can't fully concentrate." _You see? This is what you do to me Elsa!_

Elsa felt a wave of guilt, obviously Anna was still wary of her ice powers and couldn't think straight. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put something like that onto her. Especially with this being an important year of university. "I'm sorry Anna, maybe I should have kept it to myself…"

Anna now realising what Elsa was thinking, "No! It's not that-"

"Girls, quiet please!" The teacher snapped from the front of the class.

Both of them looked down embarrassed as the class erupted into hushed whispers. Elsa talking to someone, what was going on? The mumbling only made Elsa's and Anna's blush deepen, they knew exactly what they were talking about. In turn their blush made the whispers louder. The Ice Queen has made a friend, or is Anna more than a friend?

"Quiet!" The teacher snapped again, silencing the class.

The rest of the lesson went by relatively normally, Anna had to try harder than normal but managed to write down a few notes. Students were giving them sideways glances but Anna's mood had changed from embarrassed to proud. _Yes, yes I am Elsa's friend, thank you very much for asking. No you may not talk to her she's mine._ Anna role-played in her head, slightly scowling at the brown haired man ogling Elsa from the other side of the room. _Alright that's enough, keep your disgusting eyes to yourself!_

In the short time she had sat next to her Anna had completely made up her mind, she wanted to take things further with Elsa. No questions about it. She argued with herself at first. Elsa does have crazy ice powers, and that is going to be dangerous to say the least, but she'd made up her mind and didn't care in the slightest. The question was how? Anna knew she had to take things slow, asking her out on a date would be jumping the gun by a mile, and besides she still needed to find out more about Elsa's personal life. But there was no harm in asking to hang out as friends though, right?

After class the girls were sat in the cafeteria, they both had a free period before drama that followed in the afternoon. So they decided to have some lunch together. It was also a perfect time for Anna to get more information on how much spare time Elsa had.

"So… what are you doing tonight Elsa?"

Elsa didn't like that question at all, she knew what was coming after it. Anna wanted to hang out. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet. Even just as friends. She needed more time to let her mind adjust to the idea. She couldn't let her mind wander to the thought of a more intimate relationship. She definitely wasn't ready for that. Hopefully she could delay it until the weekend, she might be used to the idea by then. "Erm… Kind of busy tonight actually, got some family coming over, AND spending a few days so…" Elsa trailed off.

"Oh that's cool! Who's visiting?"

"Oh just my Aunt and Uncle. They come and check up on me every once in a while, and they'll spend a few days." This was actually true they did visit every so often and stay for a bit, but they had just visited a few weeks ago. So probably would be checking back in until the end of the month.

"That's nice of them, well I really want to hang out with you Elsa. Let's do some girly things. Just us two! You'll have to let me know when you're free." Anna said with a slight pout.

 _Fuck me! That pout!_ Elsa thought. _I just want to squeeze her chubby little cheeks._ Elsa shocked herself. Where had that train of thought come from? "Well, I might be free on the weekend."

"Great!" Anna sung, bouncing up and down in her chair with excitement. Elsa could only smile in return. _God she's adorable…I don't give a shit what they think, girls are fucking hot._ Elsa thought.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the following Friday, Anna had now arranged to get lifts from Elsa in the mornings. She hadn't fell out with Kristoff and Sven, they were actually supportive, saying; "Go get her Feisty." She had been enjoying the space from the boys, being able to talk about things with a girl and get her perspective was refreshing. Anna was surprised how easy it was to hold a conversation with Elsa, they definitely had a connection. They could entertain each other for hours and there was never a dull moment.

Anna carefully got into Elsa's car, now feeling more stable on her heels. She did eventually ask Elsa, but she wasn't much help. She just said you'll get used to them, and that was it. They made her back ache a little, but it wasn't too bad. Anything was worth it for Elsa. Especially after she complimented them, there was no turning back after that.

"Good morning Elsa."

"Morning Anna." Elsa smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Soooo have you found out if you're free yet?"

Elsa's smile dropped, she knew this question was on the cards but didn't expect it so soon. "I don't know Anna, like I said I'm not too good with this friend stuff…"

Anna laughed, as far as she'd seen this was the complete opposite of the truth "You're doing very well so far. You can stop trying to impress me now…" Anna replied with a smirk, glancing over to Elsa she noticed the blonde blushing slightly. Trying to hide it by turning her head in the opposite direction. _Yes! Score one to Anna!_ "So, you got any hobbies?"

Elsa pondered, there was only one hobby she had other than acting. "Well I like to go to the gym, I have one at home that I use a lot."

"Okay, I can work with that." Anna thinks for a while, she doesn't really want to go and use Elsa's home gym with her, she wants to be out and about. "Ah, maybe we can head down to the school gym on Saturday. Gets us both out at least, and it's free for students."

Elsa hesitates, it's not too bad of an idea. At least they'll be doing something that she's good at, so no need to worry about embarrassing herself. "Okay then, I'll pick you up Saturday morning."

"Cool!" Anna sings. She wanted to do something girly, but at least this was a start.

* * *

Elsa got up early, today was the day. Going to the gym with Anna. A simple task, but to Elsa it was a whole lot more than that. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for ANY kind of relationship with a girl. That's why she'd only had Olaf as a friend until now. Elsa was scared and nervous. What would her parents think if they knew? Her heart ached and tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't think about that, not anymore. It was time to get on with her life, and try her hardest to allow someone into her heart.

Elsa pulled out her usual gym clothes. A pair of black leggings and a white crop top. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror and ran her hand over her toned stomach. _Maybe a little too revealing for the school gym?_ Realizing that she wouldn't be in the privacy of her own home she found a loose fitting tank top and pulled that over her current one. She then tied her hair up into a single braid that fell over her left shoulder, before checking the time and setting off to pick Anna up.

The roads were quiet, due to it being early on a Saturday morning. It was Elsa who suggested the time, hoping that it would be less crowded if they went earlier. Soon she arrived outside Anna's apartment, and was surprised when she didn't even have to text. Anna was already waiting outside, in her sweat pants and baggy jumper. Not being one for attending the gym often, Anna didn't have any proper clothes. _She's going to fry._ Elsa thought.

Anna hopped in and Elsa drove them to the gym, as expected it was quiet, only one other person was in there, and even he was getting ready to leave. Elsa had never visited the school gym. It was relatively small considering the size of the campus, it had about five sets of various cardio machines, on the left side of the room there were mats and weights lined up in front of a mirror.

"C'mon." Elsa said, as she led Anna over to the treadmills.

Anna got onto the one by the side of Elsa and copied her button presses. Increasing the speed, then the incline slightly. Soon she was up to a steady jog, huffing and panting as she swung her arms. After a few minutes Elsa increased her speed. Anna reached forward and passed the same button, and picked up the pace into a fast run. Anna was struggling for breath, her mind screamed at her to stop. She looked over to Elsa who had hardly broken a sweat, and her breathing looked normal too.

 _How is she doing this, there's nothing to her. Where is she hiding all this muscle?_ Anna thought as the running got too much, she lunged forward and hit the big red stop button, bringing the treadmill to a halt.

Elsa looked over slightly worried and hit the stop button on her own machine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." Anna said between heaves of air.

"You don't sound good."

"Well, it's kind of what I get for coping you… How do you do it, you're not even out of breath?"

Elsa laughed, "I don't know, I've been working out for years. You should really take it easy Anna. Don't copy me." She said wagging her finger at the red head that was now sitting on the floor.

"Yeah I get it…"

Elsa hummed in thought as she looked around, the gym was now empty. "I know! Let's try something less strenuous, there's some skipping rope over there." Elsa said pointing towards the matted area near the weights.

They both walked over and grabbed a rope each, after around ten minutes of skipping Anna was done. She slumped down onto the nearby bench, felling slightly warm. Her face was bright red, and felt sweaty and uncomfortable. _This fucking jumper, why didn't I put a top on underneath?_

"Woo. That was good." Elsa said putting the ropes back. She was breathing heavier now, and had a light shine of sweat on her forehead. Feeling too warm she looked around the gym again. It was still empty so didn't see any problems in taking off that extra top she'd put on earlier in the morning.

Anna watched, jaw slightly loose as Elsa reviled her tight, toned stomach. She subconsciously licked her lips as her eyes got drunk on the pale flesh. It was perfect, very subtle abs showed through when the light hit just right. Elsa laid down on one of the mats and began to do some sit-ups. Anna clamped her legs together as she watched Elsa's abs get a good workout. _God, this was an amazing idea… I should have suggested swimming! Oh god stop thinking about it... oh I wonder what her thighs look like… No Anna stop!_ Finished with her sit-ups Elsa got up and turned to face Anna who was still staring at the now prominent post-workout muscles.

Elsa noticed what was going on and wrapped her arms around her waist, and bit onto her bottom lip. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

 _Oh shit what have I done! Don't do that Elsa!_ Anna didn't want to admit to checking Elsa out just yet, but she needed to salvage the situation. "Wow Elsa…Erm. I always wanted a stomach like yours…"

Elsa felt her cheeks getting warm. It was a good job they were already red. "Thanks, just takes some hard work I suppose."

"I'd say. You look amazing!" _Fuck sake, way to go Anna!_

"T-Thanks."

Anna needed to quickly change the subject. "Maybe the gym wasn't such a good idea, I'm going to be sore for the next month." Anna laughed.

Elsa joined in with the laughter, relaxing a little. "Yep. It's good though. You'll learn to love the pain."

"I'm starving now though, so I'm just going to be putting the calories back on." Anna said, hoping that Elsa got the hint.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?" Elsa said pointing over her shoulder.

Anna lit up into a toothy smile. "Yep. That's a really good idea!"

* * *

The girls sat down in the local café. It's a nice small place that does coffee and a quick bite to eat. Anna loves is here. She's visits at least once a week to get her coffee fix. The food and drink is the best in town, and it's cheap. Win-win for everyone.

Both girls fiddled with their coffees, suddenly feeling a massive wave of déjà vu. They couldn't believe how far they'd come in such a short amount of time. Before they were just trying to get through the day to complete some homework, now they're willingly spending time together as friends. This brought a cheesy smile to Anna's face.

"So Elsa what do you like to do in your spare time?" Anna asked her smile turning into a more playful one.

Elsa lowered her eyebrows. Why did that sound so familiar? It took her a few seconds to realize it was exactly what she'd asked Anna in their fake date, and judging by Anna's smile, she knew this too. Elsa's mind was racing, is Anna just joking, or was she trying to imply that this was a date too? How should she even reply? She'd already answered that question earlier today, so she went for sarcasm… "Am I supposed to say quiet and look like a lost sheep, if I remember correctly that's what you were doing, right?"

"Shut up." Anna squeaked, the last thing she expected was something like that from Elsa. _Huh we're going to be a tease are we?… Well two can play at that game._ "Stop being mean Elsa." Anna said in her sulky voice. Leaning forward on her elbows, she put on her best pout and half hooded eyes. _Beat that!_

Elsa watched the display and was internally smiling, but she had to keep a straight face otherwise Anna would win. _God I love that fucking pout._ Elsa thought. She couldn't think of anything to say in return, as she glanced down to Anna's coffee an idea popped into her head.

The blonde lifted her own coffee, and took a long sip. "Mmm this is really good."

"Told ya." Anna said, raising hers to take a sip, but nothing came out. She placed it back on the table and removed the lid. "Elsa!" Anna strained, her voice was quiet as possible while still shouting. She looked to the blonde who was dying with laughter, then back down to her frozen coffee. _This is so not fair._

Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes, Anna's face was priceless, and her growing pout brought on another wave of laughter.

"Shut up." Anna mumbled. She let Elsa calm down for a bit before asking. "C'mon Elsa let me take a photo of us."

"What?"

"What to do mean what?" Anna said as she was making her way over to Elsa's side of the table. She held her phone above them both and turned on the front facing camera.

"Wait, like a selfie?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, you're saying that like you've never taken one before…You have haven't you."

"No."

"Wait, yeah we did for that homework, remember?"

Elsa did remember, but that was different, she was acting. "N-No."

"Oh, well, it's fun! Just smile and you'll be fine." Both girls smiled and Anna took the picture. "See." Anna said as she showed it to Elsa. "You look beautiful."

"T-thanks. Y-You do t-too!" _Fucking hell that was bad…_ Elsa thought.

Anna smiled. She found Elsa's stutter that seemed to come-and-go adorable, "So what are you doing over Christmas Elsa?"

"Not much. I normally spend the day with my Aunt and Uncle. It's pretty boring."

"You can come spend it with me! Oh it'll be fun! It's just me and my parents so it gets a little boring too." Anna said, slightly regretting it, she could have thought about it more and possibly worded it better. Making it seem less daunting to Elsa.

"I'm not sure Anna, It's a little too much too soon for me. I'm still getting used to having a girlfriend… I-I mean a friend that's a g-girl!" Elsa stammered, feeling her cheeks temperature sky rocket.

Anna laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean, and it's ok. You don't have to, just know that you're always welcome!"

This was as much social interaction that Elsa could handle for one day, "Alright Anna, it's probably time I got going, do you need a ride back to your place?"

"Yeah, please."

* * *

After being dropped off Anna looked at the pictures on her phone that she'd taken during the day. She managed to snag another one in the car before getting out. Anna smiled, they both looked really happy together. Elsa was smiling ear to ear, and in one of them her nose was scrunched up. _God she's hot… Please hurry up Elsa and like me back!_

She wanted to find out more about Elsa, but couldn't find the right moment to ask. Or when she did ask it was half-jokingly, and the Christmas invite was a complete waste of something that could have been a good idea. Maybe she could introduce Elsa to some of her own hobbies, and try to find something they both liked. Elsa had to be interested in something besides acting and the gym. The latter not really being the best idea for their first 'friend date'. With Elsa free from her Aunt and Uncle again, Anna could plan something for one night during the week. _Maybe I should ask Olaf!_ A light bulb suddenly went off in Anna's head. _Why didn't I think of that earlier…He's probably an Elsa expert!_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa stared at the ceiling, it was the early hours of the morning and it would soon be time to get up and go to school. She should probably be sleeping, but that was the last thing on her mind. In fact, the only thing swirling round in the blonde's head was one person. Someone with red hair, freckles and teal eyes. Elsa had tried everything. Screwing her eyes closed, keeping them open and even turning on the TV and watching that. Nothing worked. Even the TV shows somehow reminded her of Anna, every red head that appeared somehow had a resemblance.

This wasn't good. Elsa was now in conflict with the primal desires of her body. She didn't want to shut Anna out, but seeing her more and more was making this feeling worse. Her mind wasn't ready, but her body was. For the first time in years she was craving intimacy, touching, feeling, and exploring. She wanted to do all of this with one person, the freckled teal eyed beauty that had been plaguing her mind for days. The girl that set all of this off, the one who made her feel emotions that she hadn't felt for so long.

Her mind wasn't ready, not yet at least. She'd gotten over the things that happened in the past. They didn't bother her as much anymore, but still the thought of moving on to the very thing that caused all this in the first place had the blonde almost paralyzed in fear.

* * *

Class stated with Hans leading the students over to the stage, they were going to be revisiting a scene that didn't go too well last time. Hans wanted to give it another go today.

"Alright, I don't know what it was last time, but something felt off." Hans began. "We'll try it again now, just the three girls, everyone else, I want to watching. See if you can spot anything."

The rest of the students all took the seats in the front row of the audience, while Anna, Elsa and Gemma stayed stood on stage. They were even skipping Sven's part, Hans had given that the ok.

"Okay, Action!" Hans called out, he had already told the girls where to start form.

Elsa took in a deep breath. She knew exactly why this scene was off, it was her fault. All because she couldn't say one simple word. She needed to get it right, the longer they practiced this scene the more chance people had at spotting why it wasn't working, that's if they hadn't already. "Hey, what are you doing?" Elsa spat.

"I was talking to this low life." Gemma said, putting on her best act, she too just wanted this scene over with.

As per the script, Elsa looked over her shoulder to where Gemma was pointing. She made eye contact with Anna. Only this time instead of her grumpy pout that she was supposed to be putting on, Anna had genuine concern in her eyes. This caught Elsa off guard. She couldn't break the contact, her mouth slightly parted, _Anna is worried? For me? She knows I can't say it… Of course Anna knows, why wouldn't she? She's so smart, and adorable…_

"Cut!" Hans shouted. "What's going on girls?"

Elsa snapped her head to the direction of the noise and immediately came back to reality, the students were all mumbling amongst themselves. She gazed back to Anna, who was still looking at her, worry all over her face. Elsa found herself trying to tell Anna, but couldn't. Her mouth just uselessly moved with no sound coming out.

"Okay, let's break there. Be back In 15 minutes." Hans shouted. "We might have to change this scene. It's not working."

Elsa quickly left the building, walking over to one of the benches outside and sitting down. She needed some fresh air. She watched as students rushed about around her, making their way to and from classes. After a few minutes Anna came over and sat beside her.

"You alright Elsa?"

"I'm fine." Elsa said plainly. She wasn't fully listening, she was watching a small boy in the distance running towards them that looked strangely like Olaf.

Noticing Elsa's gaze, Anna turned around to look. "Is that Olaf?" She asked.

"I think so…"

Olaf bounded over, stopping in front of the two girls. "Elsa! You-You're not going to believe this. The whole school are talking about you two." He said as he gasped for air.

"What is it this time?" Elsa asked, as if it was a weekly occurrence.

"They're shipping you!"

"What?" Elsa blinked, not having a clue what he was on about.

"You know, they ship you…together." Olaf said.

Elsa was getting frustrated, she hated it when Olaf did this. He just keeps repeating the same word like it was going to somehow define itself. "Ship? What the fuck are you on about Olaf?"

Anna finally buts in, cheeks slightly red. "It's like a romantic relationship. They're paring us together? That's what ship means at least… as in relationship."

"Why." Elsa asked, she was beginning to panic. Did they know about her feelings, how could they she hadn't told anyone. Was she that obvious?

"They saw your posts Anna, over the weekend! Those pictures you tweeted of you two on a date." Olaf said.

"Wait, what? That wasn't a date…Oh shit what have I done?!"

"A-Anna!" Elsa stammered.

She was interrupted before she could finish with Olaf's phone ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and checked who it was. "Sorry I've got to go, keep your eye out though!" He said, before running off.

"Yeah…I kind of posted those pictures on twitter, I'm sort of addicted…I never said it was a date though, look I'll show you." Anna pulled her phone out of her bag and loaded the app. She immediately saw how many retweets it had got. _Oh shit…_ Anna scrolled though some of the replies and came across a compromising sketch of them. _OH FUCKING HELL!_ "E-Elsa!"

"Let me see."

"It's probably better if you didn't."

"Anna let me see." Elsa snapped before snatching the phone out of Anna's hands. The image was a hand drawn pencil sketch of the two of them making out. Properly making out. Lost in each other's mouths making out. Elsa almost dropped the phone. The glass of the touch screen frosted with ice as she continued to stare at the image.

Realizing her phone was about to become an ice cube Anna snatched it back and began finding out who posed it. "Looks like it's someone form the art department."

"Oh my god Anna, this is bad… This is bad…We-we need to leave!" Elsa said pacing up and down near the bench.

"We can't miss drama Elsa! It's just probably just someone bored…You'll see."

"Do you know the girl who posted that?"

"No."

"See what I mean. Why is some stranger drawing things like that…I have a bad feeling about this." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"We'll be fine. Does it even matter? They can draw what they want." Anna replied. Not really sure how to take this. What is going through the heads of the other students that have no doubt seen it? Judging by the amount of noise her phone was making, the whole school was staring to talk.

* * *

Drama passed, Hans and said he was going to think about altering the scenes slightly, it didn't matter to Elsa. She couldn't think straight. The whole school was buzzing with excitement, and Elsa hated every second of it. She sat next to Anna in maths again, not because her seat was taken, but due to the fact she was feeling very vulnerable, and somehow sitting next to Anna was helping with that slightly. Although it was also helping the school cement their new paring.

Just as Elsa was unpacking her things a small boy came bursting thought the door. "Have you seen this?" He said waving a sheet of paper around in the air. The guy who Anna had previously caught staring at Elsa ripped it out of the boys hands. He looked at it for a few seconds, sly smile forming on his face, "This is amazing." He said as he passed it around the class. Going from student to student, faces lit up with smiles. Some were winking at Elsa and Anna before passing it on.

The paper finally got to Elsa's table and she unfolded it to see a picture of the two of them, in real life, kissing. Elsa couldn't believe it. _How the fuck did they do that?_

"That's what you call Photoshop Elsa." The man said.

"I said that out loud?" Her suspicions were confirmed when the class erupted into laughter.

"Yeah everyone loves you two." The man said, waling over to their desk. "Tell me Anna, how is it fucking the Ice Queen, cold?"

Anna slumped in her chair, as she instantly found a new hatred for the man. "Erm..N-"

The class instantly settles down when the teacher comes through the door, and Elsa tried to clear her mind as much as she could. Focusing on the maths, the lesson passed uneventfully and the bell was ringing for the start of lunch break. Elsa quickly packed her stuff up. She was in two minds whether to bolt out of here and go home, or stick it out with Anna. Feeling that Anna shouldn't be left to deal with this on her own she decided to stay and have lunch with her.

Sat at the cafeteria table Elsa put her head in her hands. "Jesus, this is going to be a long day."

"Tell me about it." Anna laughed. She looked over to Kristoff and Sven who were sat with them, they were being unusually quiet. Especially with all that was going on. "I didn't know you read e-books Kristoff?" Anna asked, spotting the large about of text on his phone.

He quickly closes the app, and stutters out. "I-I'm not It was just erm some- erm." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Kristoff." Anna warned.

"Yes?" He replied innocently.

"C'mon what was it" Anna asked.

Kristoff knew Anna, and she wasn't going to back down until she got an answer. "You're not going to like it."

"I don't care."

"Okay." Kristoff loaded up the webpage again and handed his phone to Anna.

Anna scanned the text and started to read the paragraph at the top of the screen aloud. "Elsa couldn't help it. A deep moan escaped her throat right into Anna's mouth, her whole body shuddered as she felt a finger swipe across her wet- WHAT THE FUCK KRISTOFF! " Anna screeched.

"Hey what can I say…" Kristoff said holding his hands up.

Elsa was just starting wide eyed, panic starting to rise up again. This was getting out of hand, she was definitely regretting not bolting for her car while she had the chance.

"English Department have joined in… And that's not even the worst of it. In some of them you're sisters AND STILL going at it like rabbits… But that's more Sven's thing." Kristoff said.

"THERE'S MORE!"

"Erm…Yeah, quite a lot actually."

Anna glanced over to Elsa who had a deer in the headlights look about her and immediately felt guilty. _Why did I have to post those stupid photos? Look what you've done. You've ruined everything!_

"Woo" Seven shouted.

Anna blinked over to the brown haired man's direction who had his face buried in his phone. _Jesus not more stories._ "And what are you reading?" Anna spat.

"Nothing, playing a game actually."

"Oh." Anna said feeling even more guilty.

"Hey don't let him off that easy. It's not just any old game it's a new one. Starring You and Elsa." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, IT Department are on it too. They've made a game, you can control you're lives. Send you to work, eat, sleep, fuck. Kind of like The Sims." Sven said, not looking up from his device.

This was too much for Elsa, she bolted, straight out of the double doors of the cafeteria and over the grass to the parking lot. She quickly opened her car door, thanking the lords that she had keyless entry. She slammed the start button and took off.

Anna had tried calling after her but it was no use, and Elsa had already proven how much fitter she was so trying to out run her was never going to work. Anna stood at the edge of the grass as she watched the blue car leave two black lines on the floor, as Elsa sped out of the campus.

* * *

Over the next week the school never shut up about the incident. Whispers and murmurs haunted Anna everywhere she went. Elsa wasn't helping the situation of course. Keeping herself locked away from everyone. Now people were convinced that the ship had some truth to it. It wasn't like the Ice Queen to freak out. Anna was getting used to the bombardment of questions and was now a professional at ignoring them. She had tried to text and call Elsa but never received an answer. The blonde had missed a full week of classes, and today was the last day before winter break. Hans was getting increasingly mad. The co-star of the play wasn't showing up to rehearsals meaning the whole thing was falling behind schedule.

"Anna you need to go speak with her." Hans said. He had called Anna into his office for a private chat.

"How? I've tried calling and texting?" Anna retaliated, feeling a shared frustration at Elsa's actions. Sure she wasn't taking this very well, but it wouldn't be half as bad if she hadn't shut herself away.

"All I know is I need her back on the first day of term. I don't care how you do it."

Anna sighed, how was she going to do that? She could JUST about remember where Elsa's house was. Maybe it was worth paying a visit? That's if she'd even open that gate. "I could try going to her house. But I won't see much of her, I'm visiting my parents' house over the break."

Hans rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was all going wrong, the last thing he wanted was this, maybe he asked too much of Elsa. He had no idea that she was going to react like this. He had only picked her out because he knew she would be a good fit for the part, and Anna partly for her skills and mostly for her experience on that side of the fence. He needed someone with firsthand experience. "I'm just worried Anna, there's not much time left, and there's so much you need to practice together, she can't even say the word girlfriend!"

Anna cringed, she had also noticed the issue with the word. "Well I did invite her to stay but she refused. I could try to offer again? She might accept if there's work to be done." Anna said, suddenly coming up with an idea, she couldn't tell whether it was absolutely brilliant, or stupid.

"Do what you can."

* * *

Anna wasted no time forming a speech that she was going to give Elsa. She called a taxi and made her way over to the house on the hills. They drove past a few times before Anna remembered which one it actually was. Stood outside the big black gates Anna gulped. There was an intercom unit on the right side. She slowly walked over and pressed the button.

"Anna?"

"Yeah, it's me." Anna said, having absolutely no idea how Elsa could possibly know it was her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you! We're friends, remember?"

There was a short pause, definitely shorter than Anna was expecting before the gates swung open. She made her way up the path that was surprisingly longer than it seemed in the car. But it gave Anna a chance to clear her mind and run over her rehearsed lines. The ones she'd planned to give this the best chance of success.

As she approached the door she saw Elsa already stood with it open, she looked quite bad. Like she hadn't slept for days. Anna brushed all that to one side though.

"Hi Elsa."

"Hello Anna." Elsa said, her voice was scratchy, obvious that it hadn't been used much over the last week. "Come in."

Anna followed the blonde into the house, and immediately shivered. "Wow its cold in here."

"It's better than earlier in the week…" Elsa deadpanned.

"Oh." Anna said suddenly realizing why Elsa hadn't or couldn't go to school. "I'm sorry Elsa I should have come earlier, I didn't think of that."

"It's ok."

 _Time to see if she accepts!_ "Well, I've come up because we've fell quite far behind in drama, and Hans has asked be to practice with you over winter break. So I was thinking…I know you said no last time. But you could come with me to my parents' house, I have a really good idea about how we could practice."

Elsa didn't like the sound of this. Spending time at the weekend with Anna was getting too much, living with her for a week might be the be-all and end-all of her self-restraint.

"I thought we could spend the whole time as Alex and Jane, that way we're always practicing for the play?" As Anna finished, she suddenly realizes that her good idea, was absolutely terrible. _Fuck what a shit Idea, how did I think myself into saying that out loud?_

Elsa was lost in thought, suddenly the idea of spending a week with Jane didn't seem too bad. Besides she could explore what a girlfriend relationship was like without actually being in one. In Elsa's mind this could only end well, she'd gain experience without stepping on anyone's toes. Why hadn't SHE thought of this? "Okay, that sounds manageable."

"Wait, what?"

"It sounds like a good idea?"

"It does?" Anna couldn't believe it, she was going to be spending a week living with Elsa.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** **: Wow! I hardly expected 10 followers never mind 100! This is crazy! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Elsa pushed her whole weight against the suitcase, frantically reaching for the zip to finally close it. She had packed a little too much, although to her it was still not enough. _YES!_ She thought as she finally fastened up the last side of the case. Grunting as she lifted it from the bed and onto the floor, Elsa began to wheel it out of the room and down the hallway.

"Here, let me help with that." Kai said as he took the case from Elsa and carried it down the stairs, "Wow, are you planning to stay the year."

"No." Elsa huffed. "I just need clean clothes for every day that's all. Oh and a few pairs of shoes too and-"

"And the kitchen sink?" Kai joked, bringing a goofy smile to Elsa's face. He placed the suitcase on the floor of the downstairs hallway next to where Gerda was stood. He was relived Elsa was finally smiling, she was looking very nervous and worried all morning.

"Come here sweetie." Gerda said, pulling Elsa into a hug. "Have a good time! And drive safely." She said, giving another squeeze.

As quickly as Elsa was let free she was captured again, this time by Kai. "Enjoy yourself kiddo. Don't forget us. Make sure you call us on Christmas day!"

"I will, don't worry."

"Remember you can talk to us about anything Elsa. Anything." Kai said bringing her out of the hug and looking directly into her eyes.

"I know." Elsa did know this, she just wasn't ready to speak with them yet. She had her experiment to do, she would then truly know what she was missing out on. And whether it was something she'd actually want to try for real in the future. Elsa had sort of told them about the acting bit, but not fully, just mentioning that she had a lot of homework catch up on over the break, and Anna had offered to help her. They'd known about the ice incident over the last week that had made her fall behind on school work, but Elsa hadn't told them the full reason of why it happed.

Feeling strangely emotional, Elsa wheeled her suitcase outside to her car, this time opting for her Range Rover Evoque, the R8 hardly fit a handbag in the boot, never mind the two girl's suitcases. Elsa huffed the case into the rear of the car and hopped into the front. She looked back to the door where Kai and Gerda stood waving, Elsa waved back and piped the horn, before setting off for Anna's apartment.

Anna normally got the train to her parent's house, but Elsa had insisted she drove them both, it was the least she could do, and still didn't fully pay off the fact that they would be providing a place to eat and sleep for a week.

Elsa took a deep breath as she pulled outside of Anna's apartment, she got out of the car and made her way into the lobby. She would have normally just text, but knowing Anna, her luggage was probably doubly as heavy so probably needed a hand to carry it down. Elsa walked up the stairs, trying to remember what floor Anna was on. Finally finding the right place, she knocked on the door. It was quickly opened by a flustered red head that was on the phone, she smiled and gestured for Elsa so come in.

"Yes Mum. No… No she isn't! She's just a friend….Yes…I'm just helping her do some homework…Yes I told you yesterday…you will meet the real her…I've got to go Mum…Okay love you too… bye." Anna sighed heavily as she hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked feeling slightly awkward.

"Yeah, everything is fine, it's just mum being…well mum." Anna replied with another smile. "C'mon we better get going or we'll hit traffic."

Anna picked up her small carry-all causing Elsa to lower her eyebrows. "Wait, it that all you're taking." The blonde said as she pointed to the bag.

"Yeah." Anna said as she wriggled it about in the air, "I have a lot of clothes there already. So don't need to take much."

"Oh yeah shit…" Elsa hadn't thought of that. "Well let's get going." Both girls headed out of the apartment building and over to the parked car. Elsa opened the boot, allowing Anna to place her bag in the now way too large space, before closing it and getting into the front of the car.

Elsa loaded up the satnav and set off on their four-hour drive. Anna sighed as she watched the buildings thin out and begin to be replaced by trees and fields.

"So do your parents have the funny farmers accent?" Elsa asked, she was feeling drowsy so hoped light conversation would cure it.

"No they only moved out there a few years ago…"

"Aww" Elsa moaned, she'd always loved accents.

"So when should we switch to our characters?"

The blonde thought for a while, there really was no reason why they shouldn't do it now. "Do your parents know?"

"Yeah I've told them already!" Anna smiled.

"Okay well I think we can start now?"

"So is it like 24/7 thing or are we allowed to break character when necessary?" Anna asked, not actually sure what answer she was hoping for.

"If needed you can, but I'd say try to avoid it."

"Okay well here we go." Anna said clapping her hands together. "I'm so looking toward to this week Alex! We going to do so much cool stuff together!" Anna bounced up and down in her seat.

Elsa couldn't help a smile form on her face. "I'm looking forward to it too! Do you have anything planned?"

A wave of thoughts rushed through Anna's mind. _Yes Elsa, but they all end in your legs being wrapped around my head…_ Anna bit her lip. She couldn't let too many thoughts like that enter her mind, especially this early in the week. "Nope, we'll just do whatever we feel like doing that day!"

"Okay that sounds like a good idea." Elsa said.

Anna shifted nervously in her seat, "C-Could I hold hour hand?"

Elsa's eyes widened for a split second. "Sure, you don't have to ask, you're my g-girlfriend remember?"

Anna smiled and linked her hand with the blonde's over the center console of the car. She immediately shivered. "E-Elsa, sorry I've broken character already but. Does Alex have ice powers too? Because if not we'll have to think of a backstory on your hands being so fucking cold."

"Sorry!" Elsa said trying to increase the temperature in her hands. She didn't want to break character so carried on acting "yes I do have ice powers Anna, but I'd like to have my Jane back please."

Anna grinned stupidly. Something about belonging to Elsa made her very excited. "Sure thing Alex I'm all yours." She said as she squoze Elsa's hand.

Four hours soon passed and they were slowly driving around the narrow country roads that surrounded the house. Elsa's stomach started to churn, it dawned on her that she was about to meet her fake girlfriend's parents. That meant they might start asking some difficult questions, especially if they were playing along too. Elsa had to push the nerves to one side. She wanted this. She wanted to see what it was like having a girlfriend and a relationship, and that meant dealing with the other person's family.

Anna could see Elsa tensing up as they got nearer to their destination. "You'll be find Alex. They're really nice. Don't worry about it." Anna said trying to lighten the mood in her cheeriest voice.

"I know." Elsa sighed. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Which is probably normal for meeting your girlfriend's parents...but trust me you're overthinking this!...that's the one!" Anna shouted as she pointed to a house just appearing on the horizon. "There's the driveway."

Elsa pulled into the gravel drive and slowly rolled to the house, not wanting any stone clippings on her car. Anna squeaked as the car stopped and leaped out, bounding towards the front door. "C'mon Els-Alex!" The blonde shook her head as she followed the ball of energy over to the front of the house.

"Anna!" The voice broke the silence as the door swung open revealing a tall red head woman, you could definitely tell she was Anna's mother.

"Mum!" Anna squealed as she lunged towards the woman and scooped her into a hug. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"About the acting?" Her mother questioned.

"Yeah! Well this is Alex, my girlfriend!" Anna said as she stepped aside and grabbed Elsa's and to pull her forward.

Elsa had been feeling very awkward this whole time and just barely breathed out a "hi". Her heart making its way into her throat.

"Oh Alex come here." Mother said giving Elsa a hug. She wasn't an actress so had no idea if she was doing this right. Although she was looking forward to this week, it would be different and fun to help the girls with their homework. "My name is Sue, it's nice to finally meet you Alex. Jane has told me all about you!"

"Mum!" Anna strained. Sue laughed and waved them both into the house.

"What about the luggage?" Elsa asked.

"We'll grab that in a min, lets meet dad first!"

Elsa was pulled through the doorway by the hand, she entered straight into a cozy living room with a log fire burning away. The warmth was welcome, to Anna at least. Two fabric sofas crowded a small coffee table.

"C'mon Alex, he's through here." Anna continued to drag Elsa through the living room and into the kitchen. It was a large open space and doubled as the dining room with a table on the left side.

"Dad!" Anna said as he gave the man a hug and took the opportunity to whisper, "Did mum mention about the homework?"

"Why yes, your mother has told all about Alex. Welcome! Make yourself at home! My name's Phil." He said with a warm smile. He had red hair too, cut short and swept into a comb over. His eyes were more on the blue side.

"Thanks! You're both very kind, I really appreciate letting me stay the week." Elsa said returning the smile to both parents.

"Anna why don't you show our guest up to her room?"

"Ohh yeah!" Anna squealed jumping up and down on the spot. Calming herself she cleared her throat. "I-I mean who is this Anna you speak of?"

Phil let out a low chuckle. "You know what I meant, now go. You need to unpack before dinner!"

Anna found herself grabbing Elsa's hand again, leading her out to collect their bags. Once outside she spoke up. "See they're not too bad are they?"

"No they seem really nice." Elsa unlocked the car and both girls grabbed their luggage. Elsa struggled slightly climbing up the stairs to the second floor of the house, once at the top there was a single hallway with three doors on the same side.

"There's two bedrooms and a bathroom in the middle!" Anna explained. "The first one's mine, only because it has my clothes in, they're decorated the same."

Anna walked with Elsa over to the far door and pushed it open revealing a small room. The bed occupied the majority of the space, wardrobes and drawers lined the back wall, and a door was the only object on the right.

"Leads right to the bathroom." Anna said pointing to the internal door. "Mine does too so you'll have to let me know if your naked in there or I might come barging in." Anna smiled as Elsa shifted her weight uncomfortably. _I don't see why, you are my girlfriend after all!...Alex._

"Thanks Jane. It's really nice in here…I should probably start unpacking." Elsa said as she tapped her suitcase.

"Yeah me too." Anna replied as headed towards the internal door. "I'll leave these open for now, you can shout through if you need anything!"

Elsa poked her head through into the bathroom. It was surprisingly modern looking, especially considering the house had a more rustic, cottage feel to it. The room was very white and had a large bathtub with a shower head hanging over it. Elsa's eyes trailed over to the other end of the room where Anna's door was. She could see her scurrying about in a room that looked very similar to her own. With a smile Elsa turned around and headed to unpack. Not forgetting to text Kai, letting him know that she'd arrived safely.

"So where do you parents sleep." Elsa asked as she sat an Anna's bed. Astonishingly Elsa had finished unpacking first. While Anna was still frantically running around.

"They're down stairs in the master bedroom. It's a lot bigger then these two."

"So we're up here alone?" Elsa asked.

Anna stopped in her tracks, "Yeahh, why do you ask?"

Elsa suddenly realized what was running though Anna's mind, "N-No reason…really." Is all she could manage, looking down to her lap.

Meanwhile Anna had a growing smirk. Fighting internally whether to take advantage of the situation or let it pass. A little fun wouldn't do any harm, right? Besides they were acting, and what else would a young love stuck couple say in this situation? "I thought you'd be happy to have your girlfriend alone in a bedroom?"

Elsa had to will herself not to gulp. She had to put a brave face on, this was just an act. A very well done one, but she needed to keep it up on her side. "And what do two people do alone in a bedroom?" Elsa asked, using all her skill to keep her expression innocent.

Anna's smile grew ten fold. "Well firstly, they probably aren't wearing-"

"Girls dinners ready!" Phil's voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

"That was delicious. Thank you." Elsa said, carefully placing the cutlery back on the plate.

"It was not trouble at all sweetie." Sue said as she stood and began to collect the empty plates.

"So Alex. Do I need to have a talk with you about looking after my daughter?" Phil said from the other end of the table. "I don't want any grandchildren yet." He said with a chuckle.

"N-N-"

"He's only joking Elsa-Alex." Anna corrected putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "How are you going to get me pregnant?"

"I-I don't know?" Elsa stammered, cheeks starting to resemble tomatoes.

"Leave her alone you two!" Sue shouted form the other side of the room.

"C'mon Alex, do you want to watch TV with me?" Anna asked.

"Sure."

Anna led Elsa upstairs and to her room, she jumped on the bed and pulled the cover back patting the spot where she wanted Elsa to sit, right beside her.

"I'm not too sure about that A-Jane." Elsa said wrapping her hands around her waist.

"We're not doing anything Alex, just watching TV!" Anna said, patting the spot again.

Elsa looked at the spare space on the bed, then back to Anna. There was plenty of room to not touch her at all. Elsa slowly walked over to the bed and climbed in. pulling the covers over and shuffling in the opposite direction to Anna.

"Alex. What are you doing over there! I don't bite!"

"I'm more comfortable over here." Elsa said, lying completely rigid in the bed. Head propped up just enough to see the TV at the foot. She balled her fists as the bed moved with Anna shuffling closer.

"Jesus Alex. Two people are supposed to make the bed warm. Not freezing!"

"Well, you'll just have to move away." Elsa said flatly.

Anna smiled and shuffled closer. "Maybe I just need to warm you up?" She moved closer until they were almost brushing arms. "See wasn't too bad eh? Girlfriend."

Elsa let out a huff of air, trying to change the subject she asked, "So what are we watching?"

"I don't know I'll see what's on." Anna began to flick through the channels.

"Oh put that on! Elsa said as Anna hovered over a comedy show.

"I love this too!"

Elsa couldn't concentrate as much as she would have liked on the show. She was paying too much attention on how the bed moved when Anna laughed, and how they would slightly brush arms when one of them moved to try and get comfy again. She glanced over to Anna, she was so pretty. Elsa couldn't help but wonder how this week would go. Even at this early stage there was no doubt in her mind that this is what she wanted, and there was no way it could ever get tiring or boring. With a smile on her face she allowed herself to relax. After all she was quite tired, all the events of the day had taken their toll, and soon she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

As the show ended Anna tuned off the TV, it was quite late and she supposed Elsa would probably want to go to bed. Turning she saw Elsa fast asleep, mouth slightly parted. _God she looks so peaceful I can't wake her… Oh well we're girlfriends anyway._ "Goodnight Elsa" Anna whispered, before turning over and lying down. _Okay Anna one week that's all you've got. You need to win her over. Think, well it's not going too bad…I've already got her into my bed!_

* * *

 **A/N** **: Bit of a slow chapter, just needed to explain/set things up... It'll pick up in the next one :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** **: I'm back!**

 **Let's get to it! (That's if anyone still remembers this story mind you)**

* * *

Elsa felt her eyes slowly open, daylight shone through the window at the far end of the room. She turned over and buried her head into the pillow, not wanting to get up. This was the best night sleeps she'd got in ages. Normally Elsa would wake up multiple times per night with a dry throat, needing the bathroom, or other annoying tasks that she didn't want to be doing in the middle of the night. But last night she'd slept the whole way through, smiling into her pillow she took in a deep satisfied breath. Her eyebrows lowered when the sent wasn't the one she was used to. Suddenly the memories of the night before came flooding back, realizing she was still in Anna's room she shot up and looked to the opposite side of the bed, but it was empty.

Her blue eyes danced around the room looking for any sign of the freckled girl. Her ears picked up at the sound of running water and her head snapped to the direction of the noise. She looked at the internal door that had been left slightly open. Squinting Elsa could just about make out faint steam coming from the room. Anna was in the shower. An image popped into her head before she could do anything about it, she was picturing Anna naked in the shower, water droplets running down her freckled back. Blinking, she tried to focus her vision back to reality, Anna was having a shower in the next room, though Elsa reasoned that because the door was open that classed it as being in the SAME room as naked Anna.

Elsa didn't want to think too much about that, but before she could get up and scamper off to the safety of her own room the shower was turned off, and the silence became piercing. Not wanting to make a sound she dove back under the covers, put her head on the pillow and pretended to be asleep. With her eyes screwed shut she heard Anna walk into the room, wet feel leaving the tiled bathroom and onto the carpet. Elsa couldn't restrain herself, she cracked an eye open and caught a glimpse of Anna wearing what can only be described as a tea towel. It hardly covered anything, meaning Elsa got more of an eyeful than what she originally wanted. Quickly slamming her eye back shut her checks began to heat.

The quiet thud of the towel hitting the floor had Elsa's cheeks burning. Anna was now fully naked mere feet away. She was going crazy, one side wanted to take another peak. The other wanted to get up and run away. After a good few seconds one half won, and she took another peak. Anna was reaching up to one of the shelves in her wardrobe, freckles ran the whole length of her back slowly thinning out lower down. Elsa couldn't take it and had to close her eyes again. Her whole body was now rocketing in temperature.

"C'mon I thought I had some more here…Ahh Ha" Anna mumbled to herself quietly.

Elsa twitched at the unmistakable sound of underwear elastic being slapped against skin. She had to get out otherwise she was going to faint. Thinking fast, she pretended to slowly come round from her sleep. Hoping Anna was now decent enough to not mind.

"Morning Alex." Anna said zipping up her hoodie, now fully dressed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, yes thanks." Elsa replied, turning to face Anna.

"Wow, are you okay? You look ill, do you have a temperature?"

"N-no." Elsa stammered, taking in the sight of Anna with wet hair. "I-I think I need a shower."

"Okay, I'll get you a proper towel. I just had a shower and there wasn't any, I had to use that." Anna said pointing to the disregarded tea towel.

"Yeah I kn-I'll need a bigger one!"

Anna smiled and skipped out of the room to retrieve a towel. Elsa took her chance and bolted for the bathroom, straight to the sink and splashed cold water onto her face.

"Here you go." Anna said, placing a pile of clean towels on the side. "Let me know when you're ready." Anna turned and exited back to her own room, closing the door behind her. She sat at her dresser and began to brush through her messy hair. Her thoughts soon turned back to the objective, winning Elsa over. She needed to somehow use this acting situation to her advantage. She remembered Kristoff telling her to be herself, and that was flirty. Maybe it was time to give it a try today. It didn't really match her characters description but Anna didn't care. Elsa was more important.

Just as Anna was finishing up Elsa walked back though the door, fully dressed and ready to go. "So what are we doing today?" The blonde asked as she took a seat on Anna's bed.

"Well I was thinking about heading to the mall…I need to pick a few things up. And your gift too."

Elsa couldn't believe it was Christmas already, time was flying by, and tomorrow was Christmas Eve. "Okay, sounds good. I need to get your present, so we can go together?" She'd already got her Aunt and Uncle a gift but they had agreed do to a swap a little later in week when Elsa arrived back home.

"Yep!" Anna said clapping her hand together. "I need to get some underwear, I didn't bring any. I thought I had more here, but looks like I don't."

"Okay, no problem. I'll drive us."

* * *

The mall was around a half hours drive away into the neighboring city. It was very large, half indoor and some parts outdoor. It was right in the centre of town so saying it was busy was an understatement, especially as it was two days before Christmas. People were darting left and right, trying to get the last minute shopping done.

"In here." Anna said pulling Elsa into one of shops on the first floor.

Elsa gasped as she took in the sight, rows and rows or bras and panties, some sensible and others were like not wearing anything at all. Posters and artwork lined the walls of barely clothed models posing with some of the stock. Elsa had to remind herself to keep her jaw closed. She didn't know where to look...

"Good Morning girls!" A voice called out from the other end of the store. "My you two look fabulous, what can I do for you today?" He said with a flick of the wrist.

"Erm Well I just need a few new pairs." Anna said feeling some of the materials.

"Well you've come to the right place. Follow me." He led the girls over to corner of the store and started shuffling through some of the racks. "Do you know what size you are love?"

Anna threw a quick glace over to Elsa, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Erm no-Not really. It's been a while."

"Don't worry my love, we'll sort that out…Here these will look amazing on you."

Anna caught a glimpse of the lacey items the man was suggesting before be bounded over to the dressing room area and all she could do was follow.

Elsa awkwardly waited outside the dressing room as Anna got measured and fit. She could hear Anna talking and it sounded like she liked them at least. Her mind was starting to drift towards what gift she was going to get for her. Or was she supposed to buy one for Jane?

"You need matching ones!" The man said exiting the changing rooms.

"E-excuse me?" Elsa stuttered.

The man didn't listen, he practically ran over to the same rack and pulled out an identical lacy pair before bouncing back over. "Here try these on." He said just as Anna came back out. He took the opportunity to push Elsa into the now empty changing room.

Alone Elsa stared at the mirror. _WHAT IS HAPPENING? Why am I doing this? I don't want to do this. I don't need anything like this._ Elsa thought, looking down at the lingerie. _Well I don't have to try it on do I? I'll just wait a few minutes then say it fit okay. What if they want to measure though…Shit._ Elsa slowly got undressed feeling like the most awkward and venerable person in the world.

Having finally gotten changed she took another look in the mirror, she felt naked. The black lace was see through and darkened just enough to cover the vital areas. Elsa had to fight the urge to use her hands and arms to cover herself.

"How are they love?" The man said from the other side of the stall.

"I-I'm not sure… They might be a little too much for me."

"Well only one person's opinion matters, right." The man said looking down to Anna, who had a look of confusion about her. "Oh…y-you are her girlfriend right, please tell me I've not read this all wrong…"

"Yeah, we're together." Anna said, still confused as to what he was getting at.

"Okay then, get in there and tell her what you think." The man said before punishing Anna though the curtain into the booth with Elsa.

Elsa turned just as Anna came though the curtain, giving the red head a full frontal view of the blonde and sending her jaw plummeting through the floor. Anna couldn't move her eyes fast enough, she needed to take in as much of the view in the quickest time possible. From Elsa's curvy hips to her pale skin; Anna couldn't get enough.

The blonde's arms flew to cover herself, one across her chest and the other between her legs. She stood, back arched slightly, frozen staring at Anna. She didn't like the fact that Anna's eyes weren't on hers. Instead they were roaming all around her body. A small patch of ice started to crystallize on the floor, concentrating she managed to hold it back from getting any bigger.

Anna needed to help, knowing that Elsa powers were tied to emotions she decided to try and relax the mood, her clouded mind came up with an idea. "Y-you look ho-se-very nice El-Alex!" Anna hoped a compliment would help.

It didn't. Another wave of ice formed and it took all of Elsa's strength to hold it back. It was getting dangerously close to the curtain.

"Do they fit?" A muffled voice called out.

Anna and Elsa stared at each other wide eyed. "Yes they fit perfectly." Anna quickly stated. She gave Elsa a smile before turning and leaving. She thought it would be the best thing to do. Elsa could calm down and she could stall the sales assistant.

Elsa quickly got dressed into her own clothes and started stomping on the ice, covering it with her hands and placing her jacket over it. Trying everything to get it to melt. With the room looking normal again Elsa exited, found Anna and quickly paid. They wanted to get out of there quick.

Back out in the mall the girls found a bench and sat down. "That was a close one." Anna said tucking a strand a hair behind her ear.

Elsa just hummed in response, looking down at her hands. She was feeling a little uneasy, Anna had just seen her practically naked. And she had another outbreak of ice. Combining this with the morning's events and Elsa wasn't having a good day.

"So should we split up and get each other's presents first?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded in response, it was a good idea. She need a little time on her own to clear her mind, and she supposed Anna did too.

"Okay we'll meet back here in an hour or so? Or text me when you're finished?"

"Okay." Elsa replied with a smile before getting up and heading in the opposite direction to Anna. She had no idea what to get. Glancing into every shop as she walked by, nothing jumped out to her as a good idea. She didn't even know if she would be buying something for Anna or for the character she was playing. What was Anna going to get for her? Elsa did want an actual relationship with Anna so buying something for Jane wouldn't be too far off of what she would buy for Anna anyway. There were blending into the same person more and more.

The blonde made her way to the second floor of the mall and walked passed a jewelry store. She stopped and peered through the window. _Hmmm maybe…_ She thought looking at the various necklaces, rings and bracelets. Her eyes stopped on a silver snowflake necklace. It seemed a bit cliché although Elsa didn't know why, who else with ice powers had gifted a snowflake to someone? Pushing the door open Elsa made up her mind.

Meanwhile Anna was on the opposite side of the mall, she was struggling a lot more than Elsa. Anna knew almost nothing about her. She likes the gym and acting. These were the only facts Ana knew. She was in and out of shops, browsing all of the products on the shelves. _She doesn't need perfume, beauty product would be wasted on her…_

It was getting late. The hour had passed an Elsa had already text saying she was waiting on the bench where they first split up. Anna was panicking, she was in a gift shop with a bottle of whiskey and a Christmas jumper in her hands. She couldn't think of anything else. Lining up to pay she made it her new mission to get to know the real Elsa, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

The girls arrived back at Anna's parent's house rather late, they'd stopped for food before leaving the mall. Elsa protested for a while, she'd had enough of shopping, the crowds of people and screaming children weren't helping either. Though as usual she couldn't say no to Anna.

Like the night before they were both snuggled up in bed watching another film. This time Anna was fidgeting a little more than the last. Like something was on her mind.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, picking up the remote and lowering the volume of the TV.

"Yes." Was Elsa's quick replay, not looking away from the screen.

Anna paused, she wanted to get to know Elsa better. The earlier present buying fiasco was still ringing through her mind. She needed to get to know Elsa.

"So, seeing as were friends now, I thought we could ask each other a few questions. Get to know each other better…?" Anna said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Elsa stiffened "A-Aren't we supposed to be acting?" Elsa hushed.

"Yes…But it doesn't matter right now! We're alone! And it'll be fun, c'mon Elsa. Pleeease."

Elsa couldn't say no, especially with that pout on Anna's lips. "Okay." She breathed.

Anna squealed, clapping her hands together she sat up straight. "I'll go first… Who was your first crush?"

Elsa inhaled deeply, eyes widening and head snapping in Anna's direction. "W-What?"

"C'mon Elsa. What do you think friends talk about at sleepovers?...So" Anna knew she had to be forceful and persistent if she wanted to get any information out of the blonde.

Elsa paused for a long while. She was considering many different options and wanted to pick the one that would cause the least fuss. "Just some random person I had class with back in secondary school I guess." Elsa shrugged.

"mmm, boy or girl?"

"…B-boy?" Elsa lied.

Anna's heart sank a little, but she needed to press on. She couldn't believe how well Elsa was taking this intense round of questioning. She tapped her chin a few times, not sure whether the next question was a little too much. _What the hell, I need to find out._ "So… you're straight?"

Over the last few questions Elsa had lost her terrified expression and gained a more relaxed one. She was just staring at her hands that were fidgeting in her lap. "Maybe."

Anna couldn't help a toothy smile form on her face. "Well that's not a definite answer Elsa." Anna said cheerfully, trying to get Elsa to enjoy this more.

"I know."

"hhmm." Anna hummed. "Are you trying to tell me something here Elsa?" She said leaning her head forward, tying to make eye contact.

"Nope."

"Well…How about you ask me some question now?"

Elsa finally glanced up, and saw a smiling Anna. "O-kay. Erm. What's you're favorite animal?"

Anna sighed loudly and brought her hand up to her face. "Elsaaa. You need to ask better questions than that! You can ask me ANYTHING!"

"I don't know Anna…"

"We gotta' liven you up.." Anna said with a sly smile, before lunging forward and grabbing Elsa's stomach. She tickled the blonde relentlessly, both girls squirming around on the bed.

"Anna!" Elsa squealed. "S-Stop."

"Not until you ask better questions."

"Okay I-I WILL."

Anna stopped and moved her hands a few feet away. But kept them stretched out with fingers clawed, showing Elsa she meant business.

A smile formed on Elsa's now red face. "What's your favorite positon?"

"ELSA!"

"What?! I don't want to be tickled anymore!"

"So that how you're going to play it huh? Well, let me think… I do like it when I can see the girls face. Love the look of concentration while her tongue."

"ANNA."

"What?" Anna tried to ask innocently, but couldn't keep a straight face. "You asked the question! I'm only answering it for you."

"It's quite late don't you think." Elsa said, putting on a fake yawn.

"What are you suggesting Elsa." Anna said without any thought, she was in auto pilot.

"Sleep?"

"Oh…"

"Oh?" Elsa repeated.

Anna burst out laughing. "Elsa you're so serious all the time! Stay with me again, I like the company!"

Elsa agreed and rested her head on the pillow, turning away to face the wall. She hadn't expected such forward questioning form Anna, but thought that she gave reasonable answers. She didn't give the whole truth, but didn't lie either, so it couldn't be bad for the long run.

Meanwhile Anna was still facing Elsa, chewing on her bottom lip. Everything was running though her head, including some inappropriate thoughts of her new friend that happened to be in bed with her. She was getting frustrated, the wrong kind of frustrated. Especially with no way of releasing it. She should have actually sent Elsa back to her own room tonight. Anna suddenly remembered Elsa in the skimpy lingerie _Yep, definitely should have sent her back…_ Anna clamped her legs together and suddenly realized how warm it was down there. She could hear her heart pounding against her chest. She wasn't really considering this? Now? Here? She couldn't. With how long it had been she had no chance of keeping quiet. Anna rolled over and screwed her eyes shut.

* * *

 **A/N** **: Sorry all for the 6 week delay! I got really busy with work & uni.**

 **Not going to lie, probably could have got a few chapters out in that time, but got slightly burnt out too. Going forward, definitely won't be posing every day like before. But there should be a new chapter every week.**

 **I'd like to thank** **Peanut-Butter-Bandit** **for** **reviewing recently, which then made me read all the other 60+ reviews; and realise/remember how fun this is to write.**

 **I WILL FINISH THIS! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **This chapter took longer than expected. You** **'re all probably mad at me so..**

 **Please don** **'t be mad?**

* * *

Elsa stretched her arms above her head as she sat up, letting the covers fall onto her lap. She looked over to Anna who was still fast asleep and smiled. It had been another amazing night's sleep, and the blonde felt energized and ready to start the day. She looked around the room that was dark in places and blindingly light in others, where the sun shone through the gaps in the scruffily closed curtains. Her eyes soon fell to the sleeping girl beside her.

 _Is it time? Should I do it?_ Elsa thought _._ It was something she'd been thinking about all didn't keep her up but was definitely in the back of her mind _. How could I even say it? UGHH. Last night was the perfect opportunity and I missed it! It was basically on a plate! Hmm I_ _'m not going to get another opportunity like that. Maybe I'm not ready after all…_

Elsa slowly and quietly got out of bed, trying her best to not wake Anna. She sneaked through the connected bathroom and into her own space. She hadn't actually used this room much, it was basically just a place to keep her clothes. She walked over to the bedside table and picked up her phone; she had quite a few messages form her Aunt, Uncle and Olaf. Sitting on her bed she replied to everyone, letting them know she's having a good time.

After texting Kai her mind was back on the previous topic of coming out to Anna. _Maybe it would be easier, she_ _'s done it before, so she knows what it feels like, and she's already broken the acting thing…Means I can probably tell her straight up_. Elsa put her head in her hands. This wasn't going to be easy. _Maybe it might be better to show her somehow_ _…Rather than tell her…Get her asking questions again? C'mon I've only got a few days left! What if Anna doesn't actually like me back?!..._

"Elsa?!" Anna's confused voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Elsa did think of correcting her, but thought better of it. It could be beneficial to her if they dropped the act every now and then. Besides that's how the questions last night came about, and she needed something similar to that.

"Oh you're in here? You getting ready?" Anna said from behind the internal door.

"Yeah, just going to get changed now, I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Okay!"

Both girls got ready for the day and as planned Elsa went to find Anna once she was done. She had made her way downstairs and was talking to her parents as Elsa heard the back end of the conversation.

"Okay we'll see you later then!" Anna chirped as her parents closed the front door behind them.

"Your parents heading out?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah they're going shopping for food. Still need some last minute bits for tomorrow."

Anna stood staring at Elsa. Her parents were out; this was the perfect time to relive some inner tensions. If only she could get rid of Elsa for while.

Feeling slightly awkward with the looming silence Elsa spoke up, "So do we have anything planned for today?"

Anna didn't, but some words left her mouth before she could think about it, and immediately regretted it. "We could try that kiss again?" _Where did that come from? Jesus please say no, please say no. I can't handle it!_

Elsa pondered for a while. It was a good idea, she needed practice at controlling the ice if she wanted any chance of performing in the play. With Anna parent's out, they could clean up any accidents before they got back. "Okay, sounds like a good idea. I need the practice!"

"Yeah…" Anna sighed.

"Soo, how do you want to do it?" Elsa asked, kicking an invisible stone on the floor.

"Hmm? Do what?" Anna blinked.

"T-the kiss?"

"Oh yeah!" Anna said shaking her head. "Well we can do it similar to last time! Let's use the couch as the bench and the TV as the pond!" Taking her seat Anna patted the place beside her for Elsa to do the same.

Elsa slowly sat down, back straight and hands placed on her lap. Eyes fixated on the TV. She slowly breathed, through the nose and out the mouth. She needed to concentrate. Holding back the ice was going to be a massive task, she needed to be as calm as possible.

Anna meanwhile had her heart pounding against her chest. She could feel heat rising in her checks as she stared at her lap. _C'mon Anna we_ _'re just practicing. Elsa needs this. You're just doing her a favour… Don't embarrass yourself._

"Okay." Elsa said, psyching herself up, before she turned in her seat to face Anna; who took the cue to mirror the blonde's actions.

Facing each other it was Elsa who initiated the lean in. Letting her head get close before closing her eyes. She willed for the magic to stop. Clamping her hands tightly in her lap.

Anna, however, couldn't keep her hands to herself. One went to the back of Elsa head, and the other to her arm. Her grip tightened as their lips touched. She'd lost control.

Anna pulled away slowly, her lips making the classic smack sound before quickly pressing again with her head titled to the side, gripping more of Elsa's lips. She pulled away briefly again. This time she pressed harder, and couldn't help getting her teeth involved. She gently bit down and finally opened her eyes.

Elsa was staring back eyes darkened, mouth parted. Her hands still awkwardly paced on her lap and her heart was trying to escape her chest.

Anna suddenly came back to reality and realized what she was doing. She quickly let go of Elsa's lip and jumped back, removing her hands. "Sorry!"

"I-it's… okay." Elsa heavily breathed.

Anna looked to the floor and noticed ice covering the whole room. She didn't really take it in though. Her mind was blank.

"I m-might need a bit more p-practice, with you." Elsa said quickly turning a nice shade of red.

Anna was like a coiled spring. Hormones raging, she pounced at her friend and pressed their lips hard. Her tongue wasn't far behind, swiping asking for entry. Her hands now being more forceful, trailing up and down Elsa's stomach, side and back. Using her nails to gently scratch any exposed skin.

Elsa was tingling all over; having someone almost dominate her, something she would never usually let happen, was a massive turn on. Something inside was lit. She wanted Anna, badly.

Anna suddenly stopped herself, seconds before she was about to grab a handful of Elsa's breasts. This was too much; she couldn't take advantage like this. She had to stop, so pulled away and stood up. "Sorry I-I just need the bathroom." Anna smiled, before bolting for the stairs. "I'll be back in a sec!"

Elsa almost passed out, she needed to calm her breathing down. She looked down to the ice and decided to clean it up. Anything to take her mind of Anna for a few moments. She grabbed a towel and started scrubbing. Thankfully the heat in the room was making the task a doddle. Elsa crashed onto the couch and flicked on the TV as she reached for her phone. _Dammit_. Elsa scanned the room for her mobile device but couldn't spot it anywhere. _Hmmm must have left it upstairs._

The blonde slowly climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to her room, _Ahh ha!_ Elsa thought as she picked up her phone from the bed side table.

"Hmmmf"

Elsa snapped her head toward the connected bathroom. She stood in silence trying to get another clue as to what Anna was doing. A good few seconds past before there was a loud bang, then silence again. Elsa blinked a few times. _What could she possibly be doing?_ She took a few steps forward towards the bathroom, trying to listen for sounds of water, thinking Anna might be in the shower and didn't want to just walk straight in.

Satisfied that the shower wasn't the culprit Elsa entered the bathroom to find it empty. _Hmm?_ She thought as she rested a hand on her hip. Strutting through the bathroom she began to hear more muffled noises. They were getting louder and louder as she neared the opposite room.

The door was already partly open, so Elsa took it as an invite to walk in unannounced. "Anna?" Elsa called as she pushed the door open wide. She instantly took in a deep gasp as her eyes fell on two freckled pale legs parted on the bed; jeans wrapped around her ankles. Elsa stumbled forward, which made the light hit just right revealing a glistening finger working away.

"Elsa!" Anna screeched before diving for the covers and pulling them up to her chin.

"Anna?" Was the quick reply as ice quickly covered the room.

"I THOUGHT you were downstairs!"

"I-I was J-Just coming to get my phone?…I-'m sorry, I shouldn't have been so nosy… I'll leave you too it then?" Elsa said turning for the door.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that now Elsa?"

"I-I don't know?"

"H-How much did you see?" Anna questioned pulling the cover up to her eyes.

"I saw your-your-y…I saw a lot."

"Elsa! I can't believe it! This is so embarrassing!" Anna screeched. Now fully under the sheets.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit?" Elsa said, fighting every muscle in her body that was telling her to run away.

"Wait, you don't think, you're not saying, I'm going to sit here and finish then come and find you?! Ohh God this is so bad! I'm having a shower and that's it! And I won't be doing anything in the shower either!" Anna shouted, shuffling around under the covers trying to pull her jeans back up.

Elsa was fidgeting around on the spot, had no idea what to do with her hands, or any body parts. It was like she was frozen on the spot, and somehow she was tasked with trying to defuse the situation. "I don't mind, I've heard it's healthy?" She tried, staring at the floor. It was the best she could think of.

"What?" Anna said throwing the covers off the bed, revealing the reddest face you can imagine.

"I-It's good for you isn't it?"

"I-I don't know? Elsa please stop!"

"I'm just trying to help."

A raft of responses flew though Anna's mind. She had to wait a few seconds before a more sensible one came up. "Please Elsa just don't mention it again; let's both forget about it?"

"Okay I can do that." _Jesus this is bad. Maybe a bit of humour just to lighten the mood? Otherwise seeing her again later is going to be the most awkward thing ever!_ "You do make some strange noises though."

"Elsa I DO NOT!" Anna shouted, slapping the blonde across the arm as she ran past into the bathroom. "That's a really mean thing to say!"

"Sorry, I'm just joking. Trying to lighten the mood!"

Anna shook her head and sighed. "What are we going to do with you Elsa?" The blonde could only shrug her shoulders in return. Causing a brief smile to light up on the red heads lips before her expression changed to pure confusion. "Wait a minute, does that mean you liked the noises?"

"W-What?" Elsa stammered.

"Yeah, your turn to be embarrassed! Did you like watching?"

"I-I" Elsa's mouth continued to move but no actual words came out.

Anna leaned forward, massive smirk on her lips. "Hmmm?"

"I-I haven't given it much t-thought!"

Anna laughed. "There, we're both flustered. We're even… Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower. I'm a little sticky." Anna said taking a last glancing look to make sure the statement had the desired effect on Elsa's expression. To say 'yes' was an understatement.

Elsa closed the door behind herself and gulped hard, before jumping face first onto her bed. Then bolting straight upright as it finally hit her what the last thing they were doing before Anna ran upstairs. _She wasn_ _'t?_

* * *

 **A/N:** **The next chapter will be up in 48 hours. I can say that with confidence because it** **'s already done! :D Gives me time to try and scramble out another.**

 **And we really need to pick the plot back up soon** **…. Enough of this Elsanna fluff! …Well maybe after this next chapter. Or the one after that…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **It's good to be back, thanks for all the kind messages! :D**

 **We've just passed 15K views! Absolutely mind blowing!**

 **Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Anna bolted upright in her bed. She quickly snapped her head to the window, confirming her fears. She'd slept in. On Christmas Day. She couldn't believe it. Anna was the type to wake up super early then proceed to jump all over her parents' beds, wanting them to go downstairs and open her gifts. Only to be denied again and again.

"Elsa, Elsa wake up-wake up!"

"Hmmf." The blonde mumbled, still sleeping next to the now wide awake red head.

Anna leaned over and used her hand to open one of Elsa's eyes. "It's Christmas Elsa, C'mon." Anna threw, the now freshly washed sheets, to the other side of the room. Elsa insisted that they were cleaned of any 'juices' before she would sleep in them.

"Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa said, suddenly feeling the cold and curling up into a ball.

"Elsa it's like what, at LEAST seven? The suns out! I've never slept in so late! I'm actually quite disappointed in myself." Anna said, quickly throwing a hoodie on. Then dragging Elsa up by the hand. "Damn you weigh a tonne!"

"Hey!" Elsa shouted as she pushed Anna away. "Alright I'm getting up, happy now?"

"Yes My Queen." Anna bowed. "Sorry to have disturbed Your Majesties beauty sleep." Anna said with a coy smile.

"So you should be." Elsa quickly replied as she stumbled though the bathroom and into her adjoined bedroom; in order to find some proper clothes.

"C'mon Elsa It'll be Easter soon!" Anna shouted through the closed door.

"Just give me a minute. I'm just wrapping-"

Anna gasped loudly. "YOU haven't wrapped my present?"

"N-No, well I have now." Elsa said finally opening the door and pushing past her friend whilst completely avoiding eye contact.

"It's nice to know that you think about me so much Elsa." Anna said, putting a hand on her hip as she watched the blonde quickly scamper down the hallway.

"Sorry, I didn't get chance." Elsa whisper-shouted over her shoulder.

Anna rolled her eyes and followed the blonde down the stairs.

They both sat crossed legged on the living room floor in front of the fire place. Anna started to question her gifts that she'd chosen for Elsa. Even a few days later and after that round of questioning she still didn't know much about her. So even if she was to try and buy Elsa something now, she wouldn't do much better. Anna couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was starting to think that there wasn't actually that much more to Elsa than what she was seeing. Unless Elsa was some sort of secret agent, there was no way she could hide her secret life this long.

"Here you go Elsa. Happy Christmas." Anna said as he passed her scruffily wrapped present over to the blonde.

Elsa accepted with a smile. "Thanks Anna, Here's yours." Elsa's looked like it had been done in a shop. Every crease and fold was crisp, and all the patterns lined up.

"Wow, this looks fantastic, I don't even want to open it. Why are you so good at everything you do?" Anna asked, lightly holding the gift, she didn't want to ruin it with her clumsy hands.

"I'm not really. I'm just good at looking like I know what I'm doing." Elsa laughed.

"Well in that case you've completely fooled me!… You first, open it."

Elsa slowly tore at the scruffily wrapped paper. She could feel the contents inside was squishy, but heavy. The first rip revealed a fabric and the subsequent tears showed a Christmas jumper.

"Wow this is heavy for a jumper." Elsa teased.

"There's something inside silly!"

After carefully unfolding the jumper Elsa held up a bottle of what she assumed was very expensive alcohol. She didn't really know. Elsa only drank stuff like that on special occasions, and only because it stopped people asking her 'are you not having a drink?'. "Thanks Anna!" Elsa cheered. It didn't matter to Elsa what Anna had bought her, she could have wrapped up a stone from outside and she would have loved it. Just because it was from a certain red head.

"I didn't really know what to get you, sorry it's so generic." Anna said scratching the back of her neck. "You're not the easiest person to buy for."

"Don't worry, Kai says the same. I love your gifts Anna, really." Elsa replied as without thought, she lunged over she small gap between them and gave Anna a warm hug.

Anna was slightly taken aback by the sudden display of affection Elsa was putting on. But it only took her a few microseconds to fully return the squeeze with a cheesy grin to boot.

"Your turn." Elsa said pointing to the small package that Anna was still gently holding.

"Okay." Anna carefully peeled and the paper just seemed to automatically fold open; revealing a small, deep blue jewellery box. "Elsa, you shouldn't have! This must have- this is too much Elsa!"

"You've not even opened it yet." Elsa said dryly, although it was a challenge. For some reason her heart was hammering against her chest.

Anna placed the paper on the floor and opened the box with both hands. Inside was a small silver snowflake with a light blue crystal in the centre. "Oh Elsa."

"D-do you like it?" The blonde asked, then fearing the worst as Anna didn't seem to respond. Or move. She just stared at the necklace. "Anna?". Nothing. _Oh god she obviously doesn't like it. What if it meant something, something bad? The crystal, does that have a meaning? Oh god why didn't I think of this earlier? I'm so stupid! I-Is she crying? "_ Anna I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Y-You didn't u-upset me E-Elsa." Anna hiccupped, as a hot tear steamed down her cheek. "I love it."

"What, really?"

"Yes." Anna said diving for another hug. "You've trusted me with so much Elsa. You've come so-" she interrupted herself with a barrage of sniffles, as she left a small puddle on Elsa's shoulder. "-f-far. It means a lot Elsa. It means so much that you trust me. The s-snowflake is perfect, Elsa. Like y-you."

Elsa was now returning the favour in leaving a hot wet patch on Anna's shoulder. "T-Thanks Anna. You mean the world to me. You're helping me have a normal life again. Something I've been wishing for years."

Anna's parents had walked into the room right in the middle of the teary hormone fuelled mess, they'd just smiled at each other and left them to it.

* * *

"I can't believe this weather! I want snow! I love white Christmases." Anna said as she peered out of the window. They'd now properly gotten dressed for the day. Elsa choosing to wear her new jumper, and Anna was quick to put her necklace on. Phil and Sue had retreated to the kitchen in the back to prepare dinner.

"Yeah. I love the cold. I'm slightly biased though." Elsa laughed.

"Hey! You can make it snow!" Anna said as she jumped up and down.

"I don't know about that Anna."

"You can do it! C'mon!" Anna said, grabbing Elsa by the hand and dragging her out though the back door.

The garden had a decking area at the start, but stairs led them down onto the large grass area. Brown painted fences lined the boarders to the neighbours. It was pleasantly warm for a late December's day. A thin layer of white fluffy clouds lined the sky.

Anna dragged the blonde over to the grass area and sat down, pulling Elsa with her.

"I'm not sure about this Anna, people might see."

"You'll be fine! My parents are in the kitchen, and there's no window. The neighbours can't see, besides they'd be too busy playing with their new toys. Y-You don't have to. But maybe it would help, actually using it?"

"Help?" Elsa questioned.

"Well, not using it hasn't worked too well so far. So maybe actually controlling it for a minute could give you a feel? That's if you actually feel something when it happens?"

"Too hard to explain." Elsa nervously laughed. "Okay well I'll try. Just a snow shower?"

"Yeah!" Anna replied as she clapped her hands together.

Anna watched as Elsa closed her eyes and scrunched her nose up. She sat in silence in awe of her friend's concentration. A loud bang of thunder ripped through the sky. Scarring Anna so much that she screamed before cupping her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were then drawn to the sky. Where the clouds were less fluffy and now turning to a deep shade of black. Anna was starting to panic. Was it too much for Elsa? She shouldn't have really pushed her like this. Her eyes quickly scanned the blonde's face, looking for any signs or clues that things were alright, but the expression hadn't changed one bit. Another crack of thunder made Anna jump. "Elsa?". No response. With one last frantic look to the sky Anna felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders, it was snowing. The red head stood and stretched her arms out, catching one of the snowflakes on her hand before it quickly melted away. "Elsa you did it!"

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, and felt a huge wave of relief, she hadn't done something on that scale since she was a child. It was good to know that she still had it in her.

"Oh my god Elsa your eyes are glowing?!" Anna said leaning in to get a better look.

"Are they?" Elsa blinked.

"Yea like really light blue."

"Oh?" Elsa shook her head from side to side and rubbed her eyes with her hands. "How about now?"

"That fixed it." Anna smiled. As she resumed her dancing in the snow. "So how do you do it? Do you just think snowy thoughts?"

Elsa laughed. "No. It's hard to explain. It's like asking how do you move your arm. You sort of just do. Same thing with snow. Or ice. Just takes a little longer, and I'm quite rusty."

"Did you use them a lot when you were younger?"

"Not really. They've always been hidden. I was sometimes naughty and did it anyway, but as I got older I realised what the consequences could be. So I basically stopped. I don't have a clue what I'm capable of."

"That must be really tough?"

"Sometimes. I don't think about it too much. I kind of wish I didn't have them at all. Then I could be normal." Elsa said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey come here." Anna breathed pulling Elsa's arms open and giving her another hug. "I wouldn't change you for the world Elsa." Anna watched the snowflakes slowly drift past her nose.

"Thanks Anna."

"Hey! Have you noticed that every snowflake is exactly the same?"

"I know. That's my snowflake." Elsa smiled as she removed herself from the hug and pulled out Anna's new necklace that was tucked into her top from the dancing around she had been doing. "I had this made to match. See, identical?"

"Oh my god Elsa. T-This is y-your snow- this is you? And now I'm crying again!"

"Dinner's ready!" Sue called from the decking area. "Oh my, it's snowing! That wasn't on any of the forecasts!"

"We're coming Mum!"

* * *

"So Elsa. It's nice to actually talk to the real you without all that acting malarkey."

"Phil." Sue hushed. "Don't listen to him, he's a little old fashioned. But I do agree, it's nice to actually get to know you Elsa."

"Thanks. I've had a really nice time. And thanks for the meal too."

"Don't mention it sweetie. So, do you have anyone special in your life? Anna hasn't for years! No one wants her! I don't blame them-"

"Mum! You can't ask things like that." Anna interrupted.

"Why not?" Sue questioned, flicking her gaze between the girls who were currently the most awkward people on the planet. "Oh I see."

"You see what?" Anna half-snapped, she was getting a little frustrated. Why her Mum had to always embarrass her like this she didn't know.

"You two?" Sue pointed to both girls.

Phil chucked, "Leave them to it Sue. You don't want to get involved with something THAT complicated."

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Why can't we just have a normal conversation?" Anna said, throwing her hands into the air.

"Well let's have a drink shall we? That'll calm our Anna down." Phil said as he gave Elsa a smile. "Guests first. What would you like?"

"Erm, I'll have what Anna got for me." Elsa replied, not actually being certain what it was.

"Oh yeah the whiskey! I'll go and get it!" Anna clapped, before darting from the room. "Here." Anna took her time in poring a glass and handing it to Elsa.

The blonde, feeling slightly pressured, took a big swig. Then immediately coughed it up through her nose. "Oh god. It-It burns." Elsa panicked, turning a very bright shade of red.

Anna couldn't help but laugh, even if she did feel slightly guilty. "Yeah. Have you never had Whiskey before?"

"Nope." Elsa coughed, as her throat and nose continued to burn. She tried putting on a brace face but it was no use.

Phil joined in the laughter after trying to hold it back. "Don't worry Elsa it happens to the best of us!"

After a few minutes, and when the burning calmed down Elsa took another sip this time expecting the burning sensation; it wasn't too bad. "Hmmm, I think I can get used to this." Elsa said swishing the liquid around in the glass.

"Good, I'm glad you like it."

The evening passed with the usual Christmas games and TV shows. The air was warm and everyone was absolutely full to the brim. Anna suggested turning in for the night. She wasn't sure how much drink Elsa had, but it was beginning to show.

"Elsa?"

"What?" Was the blonde's raspy reply. "I'm fiiine." Before turning and stumbling up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Anna said as she put a hand on her friend's back to steady her as she fumbled around.

"Anna you're so niiice to me. What did I ever do? To you?"

"What?" Anna blinked. "You're drunk Elsa. We need to get you to bed."

Elsa fell into a fit of giggles. She turned around to Anna, eyes half hooded. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Wait what?" Anna said as she led Elsa down the hall and into her bedroom. "Just go to sleep Elsa. You're not going to be feeling very well tomorrow."

Elsa practically jumped onto the mattress, then did her best to manoeuvre herself to a sexy-ish pose while lying on her side. It was difficult with her limbs feeling really numb. "Join me Anna. Come." Elsa giggled.

"Elsa?"

"Anna." Elsa whispered, trying her best to kneel up on the bed. "I need to have you Anna. Have you here. In bed. With me. You-you do want to sex me Anna don't you? Please?"

"E-Elsa. Y-you're really drunk and you're not making any sense. Please just go to sleep." Anna stuttered while perching on the end of the bed. "Just lie down."

"Won't you fuck me Anna? I'd fuck you one hundred percent!" Elsa struggled trying to figure out which of the three Annas was real. "I'd fuck all of your brains out. That's if I could do that… you might have to learn me how to fuck brains out Anna. Can you fuck my brains out so I can fuck yours?"

"No Elsa I won't be doing anything like that."

Elsa's eyes for the first time in a few hours actually opened more than half way. "You don't like me?"

"No I-I like you Elsa. It's just you're in no state to be taken seriously. I don't even know if you're gay!"

"Oh I'm gay alright Anna. Gayer then you! That's - that's for damn sure. I'll have you know. And I hid it from you-from everyone! Because I felt bad!" Elsa said slumping her shoulders down.

Anna didn't know how to take all this. Was it just the drink? "Don't cry Elsa it's okay."

"I-I killed them Anna." Elsa shouted.

"Okay-okay quieten down."

"I killed them Anna. They didn't like me. How I was. How I am"

Anna wasn't sure if she should respond or not. Encouraging her to continue was probably taking advantage.

"They didn't like my great news! I had a girlfriend! They put me in the car and told me we needed some time apart. Why Anna? Why did they not know who I was inside?"

"I don't know Elsa I don't know who you're talking about?"

"My parents."

"Oh."

"Anna it hurts so much when I think about them." Elsa said tearing up.

"It's okay Elsa please just go to sleep. You need to rest."

"I know. You're too good to myself Anna. You have very pretty eyes."

"T-thanks…"

"You're so fucking hot. You're the hottest girl I've ever seen.. and to answer your request from the other day. Yes, yes I did like looking and watching while you fingered yourself. You made me super wet." As she finally fell backwards into the bed from her kneeling position.

Anna was now in complete shock. She could do nothing but shake her head in disbelief. She'd gained more information in the last few minutes then she had done for their entire time together. Although she felt dirty about it. It wasn't like it was a plan or anything. Anna had no idea Elsa was going to react this way to drink. She hadn't given it any thought at all. Anna just hoped that Elsa would have forgotten everything by the morning. But even that would make everything more complicated. Anna let out a long sigh and finally looked down to her sleeping friend. "What am I going to do now? Why do you make everything so complicated?" Anna whispered before joining Elsa and lying down for the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Same deal as last time, new chapter in 2 days time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Mixed opinions on drunk Elsa. Yeah, she was on the limit I would say. I did push it as far as I could. For the those that didn't like her, you'll be relieved to hear there's no more alcohol for Elsa in the rest of the story!**

 **Thanks for taking the time to write a review, they all mean a lot!**

* * *

Anna slowly pushed the door open to Elsa's room, she'd moved Elsa into her own space sometime in the mid-morning. Anna was starting to get slightly worried, after all it was the gift that she'd bought that started all of this. Anna slowly walked over to the bed and smiled softly when she saw the glass of water that she'd left on the bed side table completely empty. Without hesitation she picked it up and set off to refill it.

Her parents were sat at the table as she walked into the kitchen. "How is she honey?" Sue asked.

"I'm not sure, she's drunk the water though." Anna replied, lifting the empty glass in the air as she walked over to the sink and turned the tap on.

"Good. She'll be fine don't worry." Her mother smiled.

"I know. I-I'm more worried about what she told me last night." Anna muttered under her breath.

Anna's mother, like all mothers, had super hearing. "What did she say to you?"

"Oh, erm. Nothing really." Anna stuttered, quickly finishing with the sink and darting for the door.

"Woah, slow down there Anna!" Phil shouted. "Come here."

Anna stood in the doorway, back to her parents, eyes closed. _No please. Just let me go._ "What?"

"Come on Anna, you have manners. Turn around please."

Anna did as instructed and slowly turned in the doorway. Trying to put on an innocent smile.

"Anna whatever she said has obviously rattled you. You've been a mess all morning. We're starting to get concerned." Sue said.

"It's nothing really. Please drop it."

"Anna." Phil warned.

"We can see what's going on sweetie. We weren't born yesterday. I don't want to butt my nose into what exactly Elsa has said. I-I think you need to talk to her about it when she wakes up."

"Mum, nothing is going on! You're seeing things!"

"Oh really? So you weren't crying yesterday morning over a necklace?"

"What? When did you see that?"

"A mother knows."

"A mother knows." Anna mocked, getting frustrated.

"Hey, less of that! Your mother is right, you need to properly sit her down and talk about this. It's getting out of hand. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what's going on."

"I know; I'll talk to her."

"Promise?" Sue asked.

"I promise I'll talk to her! Jesus, you happy now?"

"She likes you too." Sue said. "So stop getting so defensive."

"Mum!"

"Although I don't know why, you're so moody. Is it time of the month?"

"No." Anna said folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright, I think we'll call it there." Phil said standing up. "Anna you need to have a chat with Elsa."

Without a word Anna left the room and made her way back to her friend.

* * *

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and suddenly felt a wave of pain. Her stomach was churning and the room was still spinning. She tried to clear her dry throat, but even that was crying out in pain. Elsa couldn't even think straight; it was like all of her recent memories were in lock down. She could remember nothing about the night before.

Anna slowly peaked her head around the door, and saw a ball of sheets and covers rolling around on the bed. Messy blonde hair spilled out from the cocoon. With a faint smile Anna entered the room. Her stomach was dancing around, butterflies tickling the edges. She hadn't been this nervous for anything in her life, and all she was doing was checking up on her friend. As she got closer to the bed her smile widened, Elsa was looking back at her. "Good evening."

"E-Evening?" Elsa rasped.

"Yes sleepy head."

"I'm sorry Anna."

"Don't be sorry. You just relax, you'll feel better soon. I'll get you some paracetamol."

"I wasn't trouble was I? I can't remember what happened."

"Not at all Elsa." Anna lied. Overnight she had weighed up the pros and cons of all the possible answerers to this exact question. Anna came to the conclusion that she needed an answer, even before her parents had butted in. But that was easier said than done. "Y-You did mention something though…"

"Did I?" Elsa said suddenly feeling her stomach drop through the floor.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure if it's true or not, but I-I need to know Elsa. To avoid any conflicted feelings."

"Okay…W-What did I say."

"You told me…It's not easy to say. I mean you were really drunk, and you probably weren't ready to tell me yet. So I feel really bad knowing. Or-Or it might be totally made up. I'm not sure what I want to think, I just need, I need to know the truth for my own sanity. Please don't be mad at me for asking, and it won't change anything no matter what answer you give, okay?"

"I'm gay Anna." Elsa barley whispered, looking down to her lap.

Anna had _just_ caught what Elsa had said. "You-you are?" Anna asked, heart racing in her chest from her build-up ramble.

"I am." Elsa said as her cheeks gained colour. She wasn't sure how much she had revealed to Anna, but if she'd told her that, anything could be on the cards.

"Are you still drunk?"

Elsa laughed softly, "No- I don't think so. I'm feeling better already. Thanks for the water."

"Oh my god Elsa. I-I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I… and I'm not sure what I have said either."

"Well, that makes things easi- erm, I mean. T-Thanks? F-For telling me." Anna said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I-I've been trying to tell you for a while." Elsa replied, still not being able to make eye contact.

"Well, I'm glad you told me Elsa. It's a big deal, I know."

"Thanks Anna."

"Come here." Anna said leaning over the bed and stretching out her arms.

Elsa returned the hug, but this one felt different. It was more meaningful, she was closer to Anna than ever before, and she knew most of her biggest secrets, there was less and less between them. And now, the thought of an actual relationship wasn't all that daunting.

They parted and Elsa looked directly into Anna's eyes. They were beautiful. She'd almost forgot how they seemed to have a hint of green when the light hit just right. Elsa gulped hard, mouth parting as her eyes flicked down to Anna's full lips. It was Elsa's turn to have her stomach dance around. She was taking in every freckle on Anna's face. Elsa started to lean in. She couldn't help herself. Closer and closer until their noses were almost touching, never braking eye contact.

Elsa's phone vibrated loudly on the bedside table. Rattling against the cup of water which seemed to deafen everyone in the room. Elsa snapped her head to the device and saw Kai written on it.

"Hello?"

"Elsa are you alright, you were coming back today weren't you?"

"Erm." Elsa looked to Anna before her eyes trailed to the floor. "I'm a little ill. We are coming back tomorrow instead."

"Oh. What's wrong? Will you be okay to drive? I can come and pick you up?"

"No I'm fine. See you tomorrow Uncle Kai."

"See You tomorrow then, drive safely."

Elsa slowly moved the phone from her ear and pressed the red button. Once again not being able to look at her friend.

"C'mon we should start packing." Anna said trying to dispel the awkwardness.

* * *

"Thanks for having me. I've really enjoyed my stay."

"No problem at all, come back any time!" Sue shouted.

"Bye Elsa." Phil waved.

Elsa returned the gesture before pulling the paddle for first gear and driving away, giving one last wave out of the window.

"By mum, dad. Love you!"

"Love you too Anna!"

Elsa rolled up the window, "Well that was quite the week. Your parents are really nice."

"Yeah they can be. They can also be a bit too pushy at times."

"Aren't all parents?"

Anna suddenly stiffened I her seat. _Elsa's parents! Shit! Okay one thing at a time. Let her come out first. Then we'll tackle THAT mountain._ "Yeah." Anna laughed realizing she'd been silent for a little too long. "So now we're alone, can I ask you questions? I mean you must be excited to be out?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not fully ready yet Anna. Please don't tell anyone else."

"Okay I won't. But it's okay you know. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know. I just need a little more time. I think I'm almost there. Well I'm a lot closer than this time last week."

Anna laughed. "You can say that again! So, you got your eyes on any pretty girls?"

Elsa griped the steering wheel a little tighter. "I'm not sure…"

"Don't worry." Anna said suddenly feeling bad. She looked out of the window as they passed a busy shopping centre. "I mean, see! Look at the arse on that!" _Jesus where did that come from! I've spent way too much time with Kristoff._

"She's nice Anna but, not for me."

"Okay we're getting somewhere. Who is for you then?"

"I don't want to talk about this yet Anna."

"Okay-okay. I just need to calm myself down. Who would have thought! Two actresses starring in a gay play are both gay! What are the chances of that!?" Anna said practically vibrating on her seat.

"Slim?"

"God Elsa you're so funny! Anyway, does your uncle know?"

"Yes."

"Oh? Well that's the hardest part, telling family? You can really get rid of them if they react badly…"

"No. I think there is one other person that is harder to tell."

"Who's that?"

"No-No one."

"C'mon Elsa you can open up with me."

"Anna it's very difficult to talk to you about this."

"Why is it? You told me about your powers! That's a bigger secret!"

"I didn't really tell you about that, they leaked out."

"Oh yeah, well. No wait a minute! I thought it was a dream and you still told me!"

"Oh yeah." Elsa said quickly turning red.

"Elsa I know what you're hiding. Please just tell me."

"If you know then I don't need to tell you."

"I just want to hear it."

"Hear what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I've already said. It's difficult to talk to you about this Anna."

"Well then it's difficult for me to talk to you about it too."

"Oh?"

"I'll drop this for now Elsa, but we really need to talk this out. And I'm only doing that because I lov-like you." _Fuck that was close! Jesus!_

* * *

The dive home seemed a lot shorter than the trip there. I not time Anna could recognize the streets and houses she'd now grown to love. Elsa had dropped Anna off at her apartment, they shared a quick hug before Elsa set off to meet her Aunt and Uncle. Who had called multiple times during the trip.

Obviously Anna couldn't even have ten minutes of peace before she was on the phone to one of her best friends. If you can call him that…

"So? How did it go?" Kristoff asked.

"Really well". Anna replied, moving her phone to her other ear.

"So did you?"

"What?"

"Did you screw her? C'mon Anna I've got twenty quid on this."

"Wait, what?" Anna blinked.

"I had a bet with Sven! I said all you'll be doing is fucking the whole time. He disagrees."

"Well unfortunately you've lost." Anna said, feeling better after saying that sentence to Kristoff.

"Shit! Come on Anna, I expected better from you."

"Kristoff it's super complicated! You can't even begin to understand!"

"Right, leave it with me."

"What, Kristoff you-"

"-I need to ring a few places; I'll call you back in half an hour." Kristoff interrupted. He had a plan.

"Kristoff stop, what're you doing?"

"I'm getting you laid Anna. You can thank me later."

"Just stop Kristoff, with-with who, Elsa? She's not ready."

"Oh she is. Have you seen the way she looks at you? Anna! My God are you blind!? Her eyes are practically screaming 'do me' every time she looks your way."

"I-I don't-"

"-Give me half an hour and I'll call you back. After the date I'm going to plan, there's no way she'll be able to resist."

Anna's phone suddenly turned to a dead tone. "Shit." She muttered to herself as she paced up and down her apartment. When Kristoff got an idea into his head, no one on the planet could stop him.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Bit of a slowish chapter. Although Elsa is out now, to Anna at least.**

 **Might need a little more than 2 days for this next one! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa stretched her arms up high, as she sat on the edge of her bed. It was so satisfying to give her muscles some relief after the long night's sleep. She smiled as she looked back to the empty space she was just lay in. This was the first time in a week that she'd slept alone, and it was fantastic. Not because Anna wasn't there, but because she actually slept, on her own, without having a nightmare or having to get a glass of water. Nothing, she just simply slept through the night, and it was amazing.

There was a spring in her step as she got up, like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she smiled at herself, the corners of her eyes crinkling with joy. She'd made the right choice. Even after a quick shower and getting dressed for the day her smile still hadn't disappeared. Butterflies ticked her stomach, she had the full day free and had no plans. Elsa picked up her phone and dialled her crushes number. Yes, Elsa could now properly think of Anna as a crush.

"Hello?"

"Anna! How're you? Did you sleep well?" Elsa asked grinning toothily at the sound of a certain raspy voice in the morning.

"Elsa? What-What time is it?"

"It's nine-thirty! C'mon don't tell me you were still asleep?"

"No- I mean yes. Elsa it's way too early!"

"Sorry! I was just wondering if you had any plans for today?"

"I do actually."

Elsa felt her stomach drop through the floor. What was she going to do all day? She supposed it might be a good time to visit Olaf, she hadn't seen him in quite a while…

"Would you like to join me-"

"Yes!" Elsa interrupted. She didn't care what Anna was doing. He just wanted to tag along.

"Hey, let me finish! What happened to the 'I'm not sure' Elsa? Hmm. Not that I'm complaining. She was a loser anyway." Anna sniggered.

"Shut up. I just want to spend some time with you." Elsa said, voice getting quieter throughout the sentence.

"Aww Elsa. You're so sweet. I'd love to spend time with you. Can you pick me up in an hour? Krist- erm.. I have something planned."

"Sure!"

"Okay see you in a bit then." Anna said as she hung up the phone and threw herself out of bed, she hadn't given herself much time. Kristoff rang back as promised and had told Anna that he'd booked them into a massage parlour, he wouldn't give any details away, which didn't sit well with Anna. But how hard could it be, after all it was a professional business, and a place of relaxation and tranquillity. Nothing could possibly go wrong?

 _Jesus getting ready should be an Olympic sport._ Anna thought as she finally put her shoes on. _I'd have just won Gold!_ She sat waiting, Elsa was going to arrive any minute. Anna double checked everything. _SHIT! I've not told Elsa where we're going! She wouldn't have packed anything! Shit shit shit._ Anna thought as she scrambled from her living room, just as she was entering the hallway the doorbell rang. "Shit!"

"Anna?" Elsa said from outside, hearing crashing and banging. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just one- sec." Anna replied, unbolting the door and gesturing for Elsa to come in. "You're going to hate me…"

"I highly doubt that." Elsa didn't mean to say it out loud, so did the most justifiable thing, and looked to the floor.

Anna couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. She loved this sort of confident, but not-quite Elsa. It was an improvement at least. "No you will, see, we're booked into a massage parlour, so you might need a bikini, I forgot to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Aaaaand we probably don't have time to pick one up from yours."

"Hmmm." Was all Elsa could manage, she had no idea what to say in replay to this information.

"Y-you can use one of mine, might be a bit tight, well it _will_ be tight." Anna said, taking a longer than necessary glance at Elsa's chest.

Feeling her cheeks heat Elsa stuttered "I-I'm sure they'll b-be fine. You're not that small y-yourself."

"Ohhh, you've been checking me out have you?"

"No- I wasn't I didn't meat to, I just!" Elsa panicked.

"Relax Elsa I'm joking! I don't mind! It's a compliment if you're staring at me!" Anna smiled, watching the blonde squirm.

"Okay. I'm s-sorry."

"Don't apologise. I'm not accepting it." Anna said folding her arms and putting on her best pout.

The act brought a toothy smile to Elsa's red face. "Okay, should we get going?"

Anna packed another bikini and towel and headed out with Elsa, the drive was mostly silent. Anna couldn't stop the thoughts of dread over what Kristoff might have done. _He never tells the whole truth! What's he done?_ Anna took another look at the address on the piece of paper she'd scribbled it onto. _Unless it's not a massage place?! A strip club, gay bar? Fucking hell I should have used Google Maps, why am I so stupid!_

"You have reached your destination." The SatNav announced as Elsa pulled into a parking lot.

The building looked very modern and clean form the outside, grey slate coloured walls and black painted large window frames lined the front. A sign hung above double automatic doors. ' _The Wandering Hands'_

"Looks nice enough." Elsa said exiting the car.

Both girls walked over to the entrance and stepped inside once the doors had slid open, to Anna's surprise they weren't hit with a mist of cheap smelling candles. Instead was a very posh and up-market subtle fragrance. The room was white and clinical, magazines neatly laid out on a desk that was surrounded by black comfy looking leather seats. Directly opposite was a reception counter with a young dark haired girl stood behind, who wore a little too much make-up.

"Good morning girls, do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, erm I'm Anna."

"Ahh yes, just take a seat girls and I'll be right with you. I'm Nicole."

"Thanks." Anna smiled as she turned with Elsa and took a seat in the waiting area.

"Very posh." Elsa whispered.

 _Yes, Kristoff has out done himself here, but what is he hiding, he had to be hiding something?!_ "It is."

"Sorry about the wait." Nicole said walking over and taking a seat across from them. "So you're booked into the Jacuzzi first. Can I get you a coffee or anything?"

"No thanks." Elsa said first.

"No I'm okay too. Thanks."

"So you're Anna right? What's your name?" Nicole asked.

"Elsa."

"Ohh that's a pretty name."

"T-Thanks."

"So is this a gift from the boyfriends?"

"NO!" Elsa said a little too loudly, she really didn't like where these questions were headed.

"'No' you're single, or 'no' he's a bit of a twat?" Nicole laughed.

Elsa joined in with her own nervous chuckles, giving a quick glance to Anna for help.

"Oh, y-you. You two are not?" Nicole said pointing at the two girls.

"NO!" Elsa said before internally scolding herself.

"Oh okay, you kind of- never mind… So how about you Anna, have a special guy in your life?"

"Nope, I'm single. And I don't like _guys._ Girls are way better."

"Ohhh well. We have something in common already then!"" Nicole smiled. "You have pretty eyes by the way."

"Oh? T-Thanks, no-ones commented on my eyes before." Anna said tucking hair behind her ear.

Elsa felt something inside her crush, and crumple, then be tossed into a fire and stomped on, I'd almost taken the wind out of her. _I've noticed them Anna! Way before HER!_

"Okay, we should be good to go. Do you have your swimwear?" Nicole asked, clapping her hands together.

"Yes."

"Well follow me!"

Nicole led them through the door and down quite a wide hallway and stopped outside of what looked like a set of four changing stalls.

"Okay here we are, if you'd like to get changed in there I'll be right here when you're done. Or you can get changed out here Anna. I won't mind. Can't say I won't look though." Nicole teased.

Anna laughed nervously. "I think I'll get changed in here thanks."

Elsa stomped inside of her small room and slammed the door way too hard, she was breathing heavy. Ice crystallised at her fingertips. _The fucking bitch. Fucking thinks she can just swan in here and flirt with my Anna. I swear to god… Okay calm down Elsa. Breathe._ She took a few minutes then got dressed and waited until she heard Anna exit her stall before coming out. She didn't want to spend any extra time with Nicole than what was needed.

"Wow Anna, your bikini is gorgeous!" Nicole said bouncing over. She grabbed the material just under her breasts and pulled, straightening it out slightly. "There you go."

"Are we ready?" Elsa commanded. Full Regal tone was back.

Anna hadn't heard something like that from Elsa in months. It was like they were back in class when some lad would try to hit on her, and fail miserably.

"Sorry. Yeah follow me. Your friend is very distracting. It's a good job you're straight! If I were you I would have ravished her by now."

"Yeah. Cool. Just keep walking." Elsa replied as the temperature in the hall plummeted.

A quick and cold trip back down the corridor and they'd arrived at the Jacuzzi. Thankfully they were private rooms, with one large hot tub in the middle a light wood surrounded the whole room. Elsa got in first and watched as the Nicole leaned back to get a better view of Anna climbing into the pool.

"Okay we'll be fine now, thanks for your help." Elsa dismissed.

"Okay I'll come and get you when time's up." Nicole said, closing the door behind her.

"What's up with her?"

"Fucking bitch." Elsa spat as the water rapidly cooled.

"Hey Elsa, this is supposed to be a _hot_ tub!"

"Sorry! It's just, It's, that's not very good customer service is it?"

"What being complimented?"

Elsa shot Anna a look. One that said 'are you fucking serious?'

"You should have told her you were gay! Then she would have been hitting on you!"

"Why would she? She seems to REALLY like you!"

"Yeah but you're hotter than me."

"No I'm not."

"Thanks Elsa that's really sweet of you."

"What?"

"For the compliment." Anna smiled.

"Oh y-you're welcome." Elsa shyly said, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt for being so mad.

"Just relax, forget about the receptionist. We're here for a good time! She reeks of desperation anyway. Which isn't all that attractive. Probably slept with every girl in town!"

"Probably…"

The girls sunk down into the tub and let the bubbles do their jobs, Elsa closed her eyes, she couldn't let this get to her. Anna wasn't hers, and if she wanted her that badly she should've done something about it before now. Anna probably only had so much patience, and Elsa guessed it was wearing thin. She needed time, but she also needed to show Anna that she _could_ be serious at some point, and have a normal public relationship. _Damn parents._ Elsa cursed. They had no rights telling her the things they did, especially now with gay marriage being legal, they were just plain wrong, and nothing they could say could convince Elsa otherwise. With that in mind Elsa let out a smile. Feeling the most normal she had done in years. _Hmm I even get jealous!_ Elsa chucked to herself.

"What's so funny." Anna whispered.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and saw Anna a little closer than expected, their heads were inches apart. "Hmm?"

"You were laughing at something?" Anna said tucking Elsa's hair out of her face.

The contact made Elsa shiver right down to the base of her spine. "Oh, erm, nothing I was just thinking about things."

"You know; you look really cute when you think hard like that."

"Y-You were watching me?"

"Can you blame me?" Anna smirked.

The door opened and a chirpy Nicole came bounding in. "Okay time's U- Oh shit, d-did I interr- I'm sorry." She sloppily spilled out as the girls darted to opposite ends of the tub. "Erm, Anna you're first for a massage, I'll be your masseuse for today. Elsa, Deirdre will be yours, she'll come get you in a minute, okay?"

Elsa just scowled in reply.

"Anna would you like to follow me?"

The red head got up and followed Nicole out of the room, leaving Elsa alone. The blonde's head span and stomach churned. She felt out of breath and queasy. _She's not running her fucking filthy little hands over Anna. I've got to do something. Think. THINK!_ Her eyes darted around the room trying to pull together any clues as to what she could do. _C'mon, C'mon!_ Tapping her forehead she had an idea. She jumped out of the tub, balled her hands into fists and dunked them into the water, she used every once of energy she had. Freezing the water solid, and the pipes. The whole building's water supply came to a frosty holt. "There, fucking bitch. Sort that out." Elsa mumbled.

"Elsa." An old woman said peering around the door. I'm Deirdre."

"I'm sorry Deirdre, would you get Nicole, There's a slight problem in here with ice. I think there's an issue with your plumbing."

"Oh dear! I'll get her right away."

Elsa quickly darted into the corridor and hid behind a plant, her heart hammered in her chest, she'd never done anything like this before. She felt like some spy from a movie. She watched Deirdre run to a room on the left, retrieve Nicole who ran back to the Jacuzzi room.

"Oh my god. Right I'll have to sort this out! Anna I'll be a few minutes, okay!" Nicole shouted.

"Sure!" was the faint reply.

Nicole and Deirdre ran back to the main reception, leaving the hallway clear once again, expect for Elsa of course. She gave it a minute listing for any signs that they were coming back. Once satisfied, Elsa darted for Anna's room. She quietly closed the door, and used a little ice on the lock. Just to give it a little extra strength.

"If you could start on my shoulders Nicole that would be great. I'm really sore for some reason." Anna said, face down on the table.

If Elsa's blood could run cold, it would've. She had a split second to make a decision. Come clean, or play along. But coming clean meant explaining her over-enthusiastic hatred of Nicole. Giving a friend a shoulder rub couldn't be too hard could it? Elsa quietly made her way over. She bit hard on her lip as her eyes took in the pale freckly flesh, covered slightly by bikini straps.

Elsa reached her hands out, which seemed to vibrate more than shake, and placed them onto Anna's shoulders.

"Oh, you're hands are cold!"

The blonde just squeaked and coughed as an apology, obviously she couldn't talk; it would give the game away. If she was honest though, she couldn't actually talk anyway. She began to move her hands in small circles, biting even harder onto that poor innocent lip.

"Oh that's good. Right there. I think I've pulled it or something It's really sore."

Elsa worked along Anna's shoulder towards her neck, then back along and down the tops of her arms.

"Here, this is getting in the way." Anna reached around and undid her bikini top. Allowing the straps fall from her shoulders.

A high pitched noise escaped Elsa's throat that was probably only heard by dogs. She continued on the now bare flesh, Anna was right, it was a lot easier and smoother to rub her shoulders and back down.

"And my thighs maybe?" Anna said, tuning over to lie on her back.

Elsa's stomach dropped as she took a step back to watch Anna spin around. Thankfully the red head's eyes stayed closed. But Elsa's attention soon changed from her face, to Anna's now exposed breasts that had a bikini uselessly dangling from her neck. Elsa gulped hard, feeling herself warm up. "T-T-Thighs?" Elsa questioned, voice shaking so badly it was hardly recognisable.

"Yeah. They've been really tense. I keep getting cramp."

Elsa's hands travelled up and down Anna's leg. Focusing first on the left one, then the right one. She could feel herself getting _very_ warm.

"Do you have any oils you can use?"

Elsa's head snapped around the room, finally stopping on the only bottle sat on the shelf. She quickly retrieved it and squirted a bit into her hands. _Hmm seems like the right stuff._ Butthis make things ten times worse, Anna's legs were now shining in oil all the way up to her bikini bottoms, the dusting of freckles seems to glisten in the bright light. If Elsa wasn't careful her tooth was going to go straight through that lip.

"That was amazing Elsa." Anna mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Wait, what?" Elsa blinked, looking up to the sleepy looking Anna.

The red head couldn't hide her smile, and slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah, I kind of saw you come in, sorry. I couldn't stop myself."

"Anna!"

"Oh don't start with that, is your lip sore? I saw how hard you were biting it."

Elsa blushed deep. Caught completely, well, red lipped.

"I thought it was hot." Anna whispered, sitting up and swinging her legs to either side of Elsa before pulling her in.

Resistance was futile for the blonde. She allowed Anna to pull her down right onto her lips. They kissed, desperately. Hands ruffling into each other's hair and tongues dancing in synchronisation. Heavy breaths and gaps filled the room as Anna leaned back onto the table and dragged Elsa on top of her, where the kissing only grew more intense.

"Anna." Elsa panted. "N-Not here."

"Shit." Anna gasped. "Elsa you can't do this to me!"

"I—I want to, just not-"

"Well we're going back to my place, yours is too far." Anna said getting up and making herself decent again, before grabbing Elsa's hands and dragging her out of the room.

* * *

Entering Anna's apartment, the kissing resumes, less forceful and desperate than last time though. They both had a little time to calm down. Traffic isn't very light at midday. They somehow maneuvered themselves into Anna's bedroom, stumbling and tripping as the red head pushed Elsa onto the bed and climbed on top of her. They made fierce eye contact. They both grinned in unison. Elsa broke first, looking to the side and biting her lip.

Anna's smile turned to a smirk. "I'd ask if you're ready but, well, you did say that you wanted to fuck my brains out."

It took Elsa a few seconds to register what Anna could possibly be on about, her eyes widened as she remembered. "I-I didn't?"

"You did."

"Fuck." Elsa said face palming. "That's so embarrassing."

"Not false though?" Anna smirked.

Elsa looked up into Anna's eyes. She couldn't lie. Not to Anna, she deserved better than that. "Not false though." Elsa repeated.

"You can if you want."

"Can?"

"You can have me." Anna whispered, eyes now half hooded.

Elsa gulped as her heart tried to jump out of her rib cage. She glanced down to Ann's full soft pink lips and couldn't resist. She lunged forwards and wrapped her own lips around Anna's. Loud hot breaths rung throughout the room as hands wondered over exposed skin.

Elsa grabbed a hold of Anna's blouse and ripped it open, buttons popped off and rattled on the floor, revealing Anna's freckly breasts.

"Elsa." Anna breathed as she felt ice cold hands carefully cup her breasts.

"God you're fucking hot Anna." Elsa whispered into the red heads ear. Then smiled when she received a shiver for her efforts.

Anna pushed Elsa onto her back and began to run kisses down her neck. "Get this off." Anna said pulling at her hoodie and throwing to the other side of the room. She got back to work, running wet kisses down Elsa's neck and over her naked chest. Finally making it to a hard nipple where she bit down a little rougher; making Elsa jerk her hips. "You like that?"

"Fucking love it." Elsa gasped, she could hardly breathe, Anna was suffocating her; waiting was futile, she needed her, now. "Anna!"

"Hmmm?" Anna teased, "What? Can't wait?" Anna smiled as she leaned over and took a bite of the other nipple.

"Anna, please."

"Patience Elsa. I'm going to enjoy myself. No rushing." Anna whispered as she ran kisses back up Elsa's neck before making out again. This time it was more intense; hands gripping and pulling hair. Thighs being thrust against cores. Moans escaping throats.

"Fuck me Anna. Now." Elsa breathed.

Anna couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "As you wish." She began to work her way down Elsa's chest and stomach. Leaving a trail of wet kisses. She ripped Elsa's panties off, surprising herself with her impatience. Anna slowly licked the corner of Elsa's thigh. Causing multiple shudders and judders, along with raspy moans. Anna took one last look up to Elsa, who was staring back down. Eyes hooded, mouth parted showing tips of pearly white teeth, her cheeks cherry red. As soon as Anna toucher her tongue on Elsa's wet clit the blonde thrust her hips forward.

"Anna." Elsa whispered, as her hands shot down and grabbed handfuls of red hair.

"You're so wet." Anna teased.

Elsa just giggled, bringing a hand up to cover her reddening face. Then instantly finding it useful in trying to keep herself quiet. "Oh my god. Fuck." Elsa said as she bid down onto her bottom lip. The feeling building up was too much and a loud moan escaped her throat before she could do anything about it.

"Shhh. My neighbours will her." Anna whispered, not stopping her rhythm for a moment.

"Oh my god. Y-You're good at thATTT!" Elsa half screeched as she felt a finger being slipped inside.

"I didn't think you were going to be a screamer Elsa." Anna whispered as she put another finger to the wet, hot core.

"Anna. I'm gonna' I'm." Elsa whole body shuddered, her hands locked into Anna's hair. Her eyes screwed closed as she used every ounce of will power not to scream. After a few seconds she relaxed and her hands dropped to the bed. Exhausted.

Anna soon came up to say 'hi' with a sloppy wet kiss. Elsa could taste herself, but she didn't mind. She was so happy; it was like being in heaven.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes." Elsa said as her chest rose and fell. "Your turn." Elsa smiled flipping Anna onto her back.

* * *

 **A/N:** **The next chapter won't be out until next month. I'm traveling abroad for a few weeks with limited internet access etc etc. I'll still be planning and maybe writing though so might have some stuff ready for when I'm back!**

 **& just to answer some of the reviews from last time;**

 **\- Don't worry, there was no more** _ **planned**_ **Drunk Elsa anyway, so you're not being deprived of anything :P**

 **\- Ehhhhh, I don't think Kristoff is OOC :P Although you're probably right with the phone dealio, hopefully this chapter made up for it!**

 **-You guessed right with jealous Elsa! That was the tipping point!**

 **Thanks everyone, See you soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the week flew by, and it was the start of spring term. Elsa woke up bright and early, not because she wanted to, but because she couldn't sleep. Elsa was dreading seeing everyone in class the play was due to be performed Friday; and it was Monday. Elsa was nowhere near ready.

She still wasn't sure if she could say the word _girlfriend_ yet. Not that she wanted to try either, if she got it wrong now, alone in her own home, what chance did ever have of doing it in front of the whole school? It was going to be a long day, and week.

Anna was the complete opposite, she'd slept like a baby and couldn't wait for Kristoff to pick her up that morning. Well, she would have _preferred_ Elsa to be picking her up, but the blonde completely refused. She demanded that their 'status' (whatever that meant) was kept secret. Anna knew Elsa could do it, she'd come so far over the last few months. Elsa was such a good actress, surely her talent would overcome any nerves and emotions on the big day.

The drive to the school with Kristoff and Sven was unusually quiet, the boys knew how frustrated Hans was getting, but they didn't want to tell Anna. She was in such a good mood; they didn't have the heart to ruin it.

"What's up with you guys?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Both said at once.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well it is." Kristoff said.

Anna pouted. She assumed Kristoff would've been asking loads of stupid questions, and mocking her for being right. She'd hoped all night that he wouldn't say anything; but now he was quiet she actually regretted that.

"Come on, what's going on?"

"Hans is fucking pissed." Sven said, still looking forward.

"Fuck, Sven! I told you to leave it."

Anna stuck her head between the two front seats. "So? Why do you guys care?"

"Well now Sven's opened his big mouth… He's- He's looking for replacements. We saw an ad online."

"Wait, what?"

"-And we're not sure if he's found anyone yet. But the ad was even offering _pay_ ,Anna."

"You guys are joking with me right?" Anna said, head turning back and forth between the two boys. Her smile slowly dropped when she realised they were serious. "Fuck, he can't do this. Can he?"

"Well the ad's still online, look." Sven said, passing Anna his phone.

 _I'm looking for two actresses, late teens or early twenties to play lead roles in an upcoming play. Very short notice. Email me personally for salary negotiations._

 _-Hans_

Anna passed the phone back without a word. In-fact, the rest of the drive was silent too. They arrived at the school and walked to class.

Elsa was already there, and smiled toothily as she watched Anna walk in and take a seat at the front of the class. She hadn't even glanced at Elsa, who's smile quickly disappeared. She'd just taken her old seats with Kristoff and Sven. Elsa felt a pain inside her chest. Was Anna mad that she refused to give her a lift? _Maybe she thinks I'm ashamed of people knowing our -relationship… She wouldn't think that? Anna knows better, doesn't she?_

She didn't have much time to think about it, because Hans came strolling in. "I realise I'm quite early but I want to take Anna and Elsa out for a quick chat. Girls." He nodded, indicating for them to follow him.

Anna looked to Kristoff in desperation. He could only shrug. She glanced over her shoulder to Elsa, who was looking very confused. Anna couldn't give up, there was no way she was letting someone take their parts. So she pushed her chair back and marched after Hans.

The girls followed him to his office, where he sat behind his desk and offered the girls two chairs opposite him, which they both hesitantly took. "I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about-"

"Yes" Anna interrupted. "W-We are." She then added.

"Well, I'm afraid it's not good news. I'm not sure which is the best way to put it but-"

"You're replacing us." Anna finished for him.

"What, how did you find out?" Hans said, suddenly sitting up in his seat.

"I've seen the post online."

Hans face suddenly dropped.

"And does the school realise you're spending their money on hiring people, because you can't teach properly?"

There was a long moment of silence. Hans' face was very blank, mulling over every little detail that Anna had said. "Anna I'm not going to allow you to ruin this for me."

"Ruin what?"

"The play! Do you realise how much is riding on this? It could make me! This could be it. The whole of the town's press will be here Anna, and I'm not taking any risks with her." He said, throwing his arm in Elsa's direction.

The blonde girl had been sat, wide eyed the entire time. Questions pooling around in her head. She was taking shallow breaths; this could be the end of her acting career.

"HER has a name!" Anna shouted.

Hans chuckled to himself. "I'm sure she does."

"I-I'll report you to the school."

"And then what Anna? You two act out the scene? This one can't say the word _girlfriend_?"

"She can! Can't you Elsa?" Anna said, tuning to give Elsa a smile.

Another silence was upon them, until Hans started chuckling again. "What's your deal anyway Elsa? You're obviously a closeted lesbian. Isn't it ironic that you can't say the very word that you desire most?" He smiled, nodding his head towards Anna.

Anna watched as ice started to fill the floor all the way to the walls, then slowly climb. Her view then switched to Hans, who was mouthing 'what the fuck' over and over. His hands tightly gripped the arms of his chair, and his legs were kicking, trying to wheel his chair backwards. He wasn't having much luck on the slippery floor. Snow started to form in the air and hang, still and motionless.

"Elsa?" Anna said, as the girl got out of her seat and ran for the door. Anna tried to grab her hand but missed.

"What the fuck is going on Anna!?" Hans somewhat screamed, eyeing the floating particles of snow that floated in front of his face.

"Nothing, and don't you dare tell anyone, or-or you'll get it." Anna said, adding the treat onto the end as an afterthought.

Anna ran out of the room to see the main doors of the department closing. "Elsa!" Anna shouted, as she ran to the doors and barrelled through them. "Elsa wait!". She ran down the steps and into the parking lot. Just in time to see an R8 pull out and speed off towards the main road. "Shit." _What am I going to do now?_ Anna thought. _The ice!_

She ran back inside; her first task was to keep everyone out of that room. Entering the main classroom, she saw that Hans wasn't there. _Must be still in his office._ "Everyone!" Anna shouted to the class to get their attention. She paused for a few seconds then continued. "Hans said there is no class today, everyone's dismissed."

There was a cheer and all the students darted for the door. All except Kristoff and Sven. Who asked "What's going on?"

Anna looked at them, then to the door, then back to the boys; both sat on the front row. She ran a shaking hand through her hair as she paced up and down. "What am I going to do?" Her hand down rubbing her forehead. "Where would she go? Home? Hans! He-He might-"

"Alright calm down Anna." Kristoff said jumping up and trying to get the girl to sit for a moment. "People get dropped from plays all the time, it can't be that bad?" He led her over to a seat.

Anna's bottom touched the chair of all of one second before she bolted up again, as another thought popped into her head. "We-we need to find her. She might leak! I-in public!"

"What?" Kristoff blinked.

"I-I need to go." Anna said over her shoulder as she ran once again through the main doors into the parking lot. She stopped dead when she realised she didn't have a car.

Kristoff and Sven were soon beside her, looking out over the sea of cars.

"KRISTOFF! You drive, we need to find Elsa."

"She's fine Anna. Sure she might be taking it bad right now; but in the morning-"

"You don't understand Kristoff!"

"Then make us understand Anna, you're not making a lot of sense right now." Sven chimed in. "Elsa is a grown woman. I'm sure she's fine."

"You both don't get it." Anna said tears stinging in her eyes. "I'll do it myself then." She marched down the stairs.

Kristoff and Sven looked at each other. "Wait. We're coming."

They all piled into Kristoff's truck and set off. Anna's mind was going ten to the dozen, absolutely sure she was forgetting something. But only one thing mattered right now, finding Elsa, before this got any worse.

"Where are we going Anna?" Kristoff said as he approached the first set of lights.

"Where would Elsa go?"

"I've no idea." Kristoff said waving his arms around. "You're her-her? Whatever you two are."

"Why don't we just try her house?" Sven said. "I mean what else does she do? Or go?"

"You're right! She's got to be at her house."

So Anna directed Kristoff to the mansion. Completely forgetting about the gates that stopped them from getting in. "Dammit."

Kristoff leaned out of the window and pressed the button on the intercom system. They sat in silence for a few minutes. All of them glancing around the car, looking at one another with depleting optimism.

"Doesn't look like she's home." Sven said.

"Shit." Was all Anna could say, as she ran another hand though her hair. It was beginning to get very messy. "I know, I'll call her!" She scrambled for her phone and dialled Elsa. It began to ring. _Pick up. Please pick up. Please Elsa._

" _The number you have-"_

"Well crap." Anna huffed.

Sven leaned forward in his seat, squinting at the windows of the mansion, trying to see if he could spot a silhouette of Elsa in any of them. "She's got to be in there. She's just ignoring us."

"I'll hop the fence and go check." Anna said opening the door.

"Wait! You've got no chance!" Kristoff said following her. Just as Anna lunged Kristoff stopped her. "You're going to hurt yourself. Here, I'll do it; I used to do abseiling."

Kristoff walked to the fence, it was black with thick grids of metal. He jumped and grabbed one of the bars. He felt a wave of pain rip through his body, and his whole arm tensed as he fell back to the floor with a thud. "Fuck."

"Are you alright?" Anna and Sven ran over to the man, who was clearly in a lot of pain.

Kristoff rolled around on the floor, clutching his right arm. "Fucking hell. Who has electric fences? What does she have in there!""

"Elsa has apparently, and Anna's better for the second question." Sven deadpanned. Earning him a slap across the back of the head from Anna.

They all retreated to the car while Kristoff caught his breath. Anna was starting to get worried, she'd tried calling Elsa multiply times, as well as multiple text messages, and one E-mail. She had butterflies in her stomach, and not the good kind. Anna forced Kristoff to turn the radio on, and was relived to not hear any news about a freak snow storm, or similar. "He have to find her."

"I know, you keep saying." Kristoff said.

"Hey I have an idea! Elsa was really close with Olaf, well until she met you. Maybe he might have some ideas!" Sven said.

Anna shot him a look. "Okay, only I don't have his number."

"I think I do." Kristoff said, rummaging for his pocket, trying to ignore the pins and needles in his arm. "Yea, here Anna, you're best of speaking to him." He tossed her the phone.

Anna pressed the green button and held it to her ear. It was answered frighteningly quickly.

"Hello, Olaf speaking."

"Olaf! I-It's Anna!"

"Oh, Hi Anna how're you? Did you enjoy you enjoy your week with Elsa? Oh I bet it was amazing. She's so warm isn't she? Well she can be cold at times."

"Olaf we need your help."

"Oh. Why?"

"Elsa's ran away and we need to find her."

"She does that all the time. She's probably on the North road at the second junction. She always goes there when she's upset. Why is she upset?"

"She got dropped from the play."

"She did! S-She'll leak!"

Kristoff mouthed 'what the fuck' to Sven. It was quiet enough in the car that the boys could hear both sides of the conversation.

"I know! Wait, you know?" Anna realised the boys might be able to hear and turned her head slightly. "Why does Elsa go to the North Road?" She tried to change the subject.

"Oh that's easy. It's where her parents died."


	18. Chapter 18

Kristoff pulled his truck over on the North road, just before junction two. He allowed Anna to get out. Telling her that they'd wait in the car. The boys would be no good at something like this.

Anna walked up the wide road. It was rather twisty and trees lined either side. Just as she got over a hill she spotted Elsa. Her heart jumped out of her chest; she began to run. Sprint even. At the sides of the road the trees bean to thin slightly. Elsa was about 100 meters off the road, to the right, sat on top of a very large tree stump. Anna bounded over. "Elsa."

The blonde lifted her head up, tears rolling down her face. "Anna?"

Anna leaped and tackled Elsa into a almighty hug, completely knocking her off of the stump. "Elsa don't you ever do that to me again."

"Do what?"

"Run away! I've been worried sick!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "Anna its been an hour."

"So?" Anna said pouting. Locking eyes with the blonde, she noticed how blood shot they were. "Oh Elsa." Anna said as she cupped the blonde's face and used her thump to wipe away some of the tears.

They both got up and sat back onto the log, side by side. Anna grabbed Elsa's head and gently pushed it, so the blonde could lean against Anna's shoulder. She then put her arm around her and pulled her closer, as they watched the cars go by.

"Hans is a dick." Anna finally said.

Elsa just laughed. "I know."

"He probably knows about your powers now."

"I know."

"I'm not helping am I? Sorry."

"You are. More than you know."

"So what're we going to do?"

"Absolutely no idea."

Anna thought for a while. "Well we can only react to what he does. He might never say anything. I did threaten him pretty good." Anna tapped her chin. "Who knows."

"I suppose you're right. Nothing we can do now. Hopefully no one will believe him if he does speak."

Anna bit her lip, "Elsa?"

"Hmmm."

"Why did you come here?"

The blonde took in a deep breath. "This is where I killed my parents." Elsa said, her voice so weak that you could barely hear her. Several tears broke from her eyes again. "Sounds stupid that I come here huh?"

"No! Please don't cry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No Anna." Elsa said. "You deserve to know."

 _ **Five years ago**_

"C'mon Belle!" Elsa cheered as she grabbed her girlfriends hand. And pulled her. They were in college and it was almost their last lesson of the day.

"Just once more."

Elsa sighed and checked around them, before stretching her hand out and making a perfect snowflake out of ice magic. It was flawless. She handed it to Belle and smiled.

"Wow Elsa. I-It's beautiful. Oh my god! And cold!"

"Well it is ice, silly. C'mon we need to go to class."

"Can we not just skip it? It is _my_ birthday after-all."

"No. It's just one more lesson and that's it."

Belle pulled Elsa into a gap between the lockers. "You haven't given me my birthday kiss yet."

Elsa blushed bright red. She put a finger on Belle's lips. "Maybe tonight." She couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's eyes, that seemed to have lit up all of a sudden. "Now come on, we're going to be late."

Their lesson soon passed and they were both piling into the back of Belle's parents' car.

"Are you sure your parents are going to be okay with this." Belle whispered.

"I don't know. I've never mentioned _anything_. I was too scared."

Belle took Elsa's hand. "Don't worry, good or bad. I'll still love you."

Elsa clenched her jaw, she didn't want to cry. She jumped forward and hugged the girl.

"Hey calm down you two." Belle's dad said. "I'm not listening to you two making out the whole way home."

Elsa was once again bright red.

As they neared Belle's house Elsa grew more and more nervous. She knew her parents weren't going to like this. That's why she never had the guts to tell them. She just hoped that seeing how happy their daughter was would make them realise that they were wrong.

They pulled onto the driveway, and Elsa recognised her parents' car. They had arranged to meet at Bell's house for a birthday dinner. Only Elsa's parents were expecting an 18-year-old boy. Not a girl.

Everyone got out of their cars and Belle's father shook Elsa's father's hand. "Quite the love birds we had in the back seat, didn't we dear?" He said to his wife.

Elsa's father lowered his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"These two." He said pointing at the two girls, who were stood holding hands.

Elsa squoze hard as she felt her father burning a hole into her sole with his stare.

"This has got to be some sort of joke!?" His voice cracked though the air.

Belle's parents took a step backwards. And so did Belle. But Elsa stood firm, she needed to show her dad that this is what she wanted.

"Sir, they've been dating for quite a few months now." Belle's dad tried. "Has Elsa not told you?"

"No! She certainly has not." He took several steps towards his daughter and ripped her arm from her girlfriend's. "Come on Elsa, we're leaving."

"No dad." Elsa said struggling to get free. She squirmed and squirmed, but his grip was too tight. He threw her into the back seat of the car and locked the door.

Elsa looked out of the window and saw Belle on her knees in tears, her parents crouched around her. She couldn't look for long; their car was soon speeding off back towards their home.

The first few minutes were totally silent, before dad spoke up. "Tell me this is a joke Elsa."

Elsa balled her hands into fists. "It's not a joke. S-She's my GIRLFRIEND! I love her dad! Please turn around."

"THIS IS SICK!" He steamed. "You're sick!"

"Dad!" Elsa cried, tears streaming down her face. "Don't say that!"

"You can't have a girlfriend Elsa! You're a girl! I-It's unnatural! Unhealthy!"

"Dad stop!"

"I'll take you to the doctors tomorrow morning, there must be something they can do."

"I LOVE Belle." Elsa screamed with all her might.

"No you don't! S-She's poisoned you! Stay away from her! I-I'm moving you out of that college." Her father was now paying hardly any attention to the road ahead.

"Mum, tell him." Elsa cried.

Her mother stayed silent. Tears running down her face. She was torn in two.

"She'll do nothing of the sort!"

"Dad! Stop I need to speak to Belle!"

"Don't you say her name!"

"She's my girlfriend!"

"No she's not. Don't you say that word."

"SHE IS!"

"NO SHE'S NOT! NEVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN!" He screamed.

Elsa closed her eyes, she could feel ice forming under her feet. Ice unintentionally worked its way through the car and froze everything. Including the rear axle. Which made the car undriveable. At 70mph. The rear wheels locked and sent the car hurtling towards a large tree. It hit with an almighty crunch. Mud and dust filled the air as the car settled meters away. The tree was badly damaged, and the car was worse.

The rear was crumpled beyond recognition. And the front, well. It was hardly there at all. The car had hit the tree head on. So the front took most of the impact. And so did Elsa's parents. They were announced dead at the scene later when the emergency services arrived.

Fortunately, Elsa was in the back. She only suffered a trip to hospital with a broken arm.

Days later, after an investigation into the crash, the cause was released. It was due to a strange build-up of ice around the drive shaft and rear axle. And that was when Elsa knew. She knew that she'd killed her parents.

Elsa finished the story with a dry swallow. She was determined not to cry. She'd done that too much today.

Anna on the other hand had pools forming under her. As she choked on more tears. "Elsa that's NOT your fault."

Elsa sighed. "Yeah that's what everyone says."

"It's not! Elsa look at me."

She did.

"They were wrong. Completely. They should have never have said any of that to you."

Elsa smiled sadly. "Thanks Anna."

There was a silence for a while. "So who was this Belle?" Anna asked with a smile Trying to lighten the subject. "I Don't have to start getting worried do I?"

Elsa laughed. "No Anna."

"Is she pretty."

Elsa shook her head. "I can't believe you're asking me this."

"Hey I gotta' know!"

"Yes she was Anna. Very. B-But N-Not as p-pretty as you."

Anna gasped loudly.

"What? What did I say?" Elsa panicked.

"Did you just give me a complement?"

Elsa went bright red, and slapped Anna on the arm.

"Love you really Elsa." Anna smiled and grabbed the blonde, pulling her into a hug. Before realising what she'd just said. _Oh shit._

Elsa's eyes were as wide as can be. Her head rested on Anna's shoulder as they hugged. _She loves me? What do I say?!_ Elsa bit her lip as she thought. _Do I love her? I think I might. Right let's try to get this one out. Here goes._ Elsa pulled out of the hug. Anna deserved this. She looked the red head dead in the eyes, and took a deep breath. "I love you too." Elsa smiled wide, she hadn't messed it up!

"Elsa!" Anna squeaked.

The blonde was almost floored by the hug Anna gave. She couldn't help but laugh. She felt so much better. "Thanks Anna. You always know what to do."

"Hey, what are girlfriends for?" Anna winked.

"Oh? Are we?"

"If you'd like me to be?" Anna shuffled her feet in the dust.

Elsa looked the girl up and down. Then smiled. As if she had to think. "Yes. I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Anna jumped up and down in her seat, clapping her hands. "Oh my god I'm so excited! Just think of all the things we can do!"

"Calm down Anna." Elsa laughed. "There's one thing I want to ask y-you."

"Fire away _Girlfriend."_

"C-Can I kiss you?"

Anna's heart almost exploded in her chest. Her ears burned as she nodded. "You may."

So she did. Elsa leaned in and conducted the Kiss. And it was their best one yet. Full of love, instead of nerves and desperation like their previous ones. As they parted for air Elsa started laughing.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Imagine if there is such a thing as the afterlife? And my parents haunt this area. They probably think I came to mock them."

Anna shook her head "Nope. You know what I think?"

"Hmm?"

"All they feel is regret. Regret for all the things they said to you, and what they made you live though for years afterwards. They don't even deserve to see us. They shouldn't see that you're happy now. They should've been left in the dark, clueless. Felling the worst they can."

"Jesus, remind me not to get on the wrong side of you. And they call me the Ice Queen."

Anna just chuckled. "Hey Kristoff and Sven are still waiting. We should go."

"Okay. I'm getting hungry." Elsa said getting down from the stump then holding her hand out to help Anna down. Once she was safely on the floor Elsa tried to pull her hand back away.

"Ah ah." Anna said keeping hold tight. "I'm holding your hand."

Elsa blushed. "O-Okay if you insist."

"I do."

They walked all the way back to Kristoff's truck hand in hand. He was still waiting at the side of the road. A few meters away Anna whispered. "Is it alright if I tell them, about us?"

Elsa only nodded.

They clambered into the back of the truck, still holding hands. Kristoff and Sven turned around. "You girls okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." Anna said. "Aren't we Elsa love?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yes Anna."

"Love?" Kristoff repeated. "Elsa I thought you ripped off heads of people who spoke like that to you? Remember that boy on the first day?"

"Well if you said it I would." Elsa said coldly.

"Oh I get it. _Anna's special._ " Kristoff mocked.

"She sure is." Elsa smiled.

"We're kind of in a proper relationship now. Just FYI." Anna said.

" _Oh what a surprise! I NEVER saw that one coming._ "

"Alright shut it Kristoff." Anna said.

Sven spoke next. "Well congratulations. Everyone's going to be so jealous of you Anna."

"I know, I win!"

"Thawed the Ice Queen's heart." Kristoff said. "Oh and now we're all friends. Elsa? You couldn't help us could you?"

"Help with what?"

"You have sisters or anything?"

"Kristoff shut up!" Anna slapped him on the back of the head.

"Aww. Oh service stops are coming up. Any one need the bathroom? I've heard you have a weak bladder Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head. "What? Where've you heard that load of shit?"

"Erm, n-nowhere."

"Well I suggest you stop listening to twa-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down Elsa." Anna said. "You need to stop with the Ice Queen stuff. It's like you have bipolar or something. Yes, Kristoff is a bit of a numpty. But you'll get used to him."

"I am not."

* * *

Hans opened his cupboard and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and proceeded to pour himself a glass. He swirled is around as he walked back into the living room. It was dark out, and the room was only lit by the fireplace.

"Ice." He laughed, as he took a sip and felt his throat burn.

"P-Probably just a joke. P-Probably Olaf. Doing effects. Playing tricks."

He took another sip and coughed it up through his nose. "I'm just stressed and, tired. That's it. I just need some rest." He choked.

He turned on his TV; it was on the channel that displayed CCTV footage of various parts of his home. He dropped his glass as an idea popped into his head.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for the reviews guys! We're getting there now. Into the last act! I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Don't worry nothing is being rushed, this is exactly to the plan I did at the beginning! :)**

 **I'll answer some reviews; because why the hell not!**

 **Lunar Silver** **Not quite, but you were close. You always have some amazing ideas!**

 **Star** **Now you know why I used the word 'leak' twice. So I could make a shitty joke with Kristoff in this chapter. There's a method to the madness!**

 **ARM952** **I'm sorry! Although not sure what you mean? The length maybe? Shitty plot? I'm just sticking to my plan. Not going to invent an all-singing all-dancing chapter just because I was too busy to write for a bit. ;P (hope this doesn't come off as salty. Wasn't intended!) :D**

 **Thanks for the reviews all! Leave one now to be featured next time! :P**


	19. Chapter 19

Hans stared at his TV screen. Glass rolling on the floor. He had an idea. He moved quicker than he ever had before, running through the door and getting into his car. With it being the middle of the night there was no traffic making him arrive at university in no time.

He parked right outside the door and used his keys to gain access. Once in his office he looked around. Having no windows meant the water left behind from the ice hadn't dried. He sat on his wet chair and booted up his computer.

All senior members of staff had access to administrator files. Including the CCTV footage. Hans wasn't a senior member of staff. But he knew the password of someone who was. He was the type of person to NOT look away when someone was logging in.

He logged in to his colleague's account and browsed for this morning's footage. It took him around ten minutes to find, then watch through and pin-point the moment he led the girls into his office. Unfortunately, the closest camera was in the hallway. It looked towards the main doors. On the corridor there were two other doors facing each other, on the left the classroom, and on the right Hans' office.

He squinted his eyes as he saw himself, then Anna, then Elsa enter the office. Fast forwarding, he saw a gentle blue light, then ice spread a few inches into the hall from the office door. Within a few seconds Elsa came running out, leaving a trail of light snow, which soon melted into water.

Hans eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He played it back over and over, looking for any tricks or signs of a prank. But nothing. Then on the tenth watch through he saw it. He fell off his chair and onto the floor. His whole body shook. "Shit. What the fuck is going on?"

He slowly kneeled and pressed play. His hands were shaking so much that it took him a while to press the button. But there it was again. As Elsa exited the corridor she glanced, straight towards the camera. Before turning around and heading for the exit.

Hans re-winded again, then paused the footage as Elsa was looking in the camera's direction. Hans started choking on his own spit, stomach dropped and his whole body went numb. Elsa's eyes were glowing.

* * *

Elsa lay in bed. She could feel a weight on her chest. She still hadn't fully wrapped her head around what had happened the day before. What could be described as one of her all-time lows _and_ highs, right in one day. Losing a part in a play, then finally having a girlfriend again. And it was with Anna no less. The most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had no idea why Anna put up with her for so long, anyone else would have ditched her long ago. But not Anna, she was different.

Elsa felt that weight on her chest shift, her eyes shot open to see a jungle of red hair blocking her vision. She heard a faint snore and realised it was Anna. She looked to her left to check the time on her alarm clock, only for in not to be there. In fact, this wasn't her room. She looked to her right and saw an unfamiliar clock on an unfamiliar bedside table. It was late. "Shit school!" Elsa said.

"Hmm?" Was the faint reply from the red head.

"Anna we're going to be late. Well, we _are_ late."

"Elsa, go back to sleep."

"Anna, wake up." The blonde said, getting up. Making Anna's head drop to the bed.

"Wait what? Oh Elsa it's you." Anna said, then rubbed her eyes.

"We're late Anna."

"Who cares? Not like we're going to be rehearsing anything. Come back to bed." Anna said patting the mattress and wriggling her eyebrows.

"A-Anna?" Elsa stuttered, feeling her cheeks heat.

"I'm joking! Seriously though, we're not going in today. We deserve the day off. And Hans doesn't deserve to see your pretty face." Anna said lying back down. "Now _please_ get back in. It's cold without you."

"Anna if you're going to lie, make it a good one. I'm freezing. I can't possibly make the bed warm."

"Oh yeah. Well I just want to hug you! I don't need a reason anyway. You have to make me happy now; It's kind of your job."

Elsa rolled her eyes and joined Anna back in the bed. "You're so stubborn."

"And you're so hot." Anna replied.

"T-Thanks." Elsa blushed.

"And you're even hotter when you do that."

"Stop!"

Anna giggled. "Thanks Elsa. For telling me everything yesterday. It meant a lot."

"You deserve it Anna. Well, you deserve better than the broken mess I am-"

Anna put her hand over Elsa's mouth. "Stop. I'm not listening to any of that rubbish. I _want_ to be with you Elsa. And it's _my_ choice. No one is forcing me. Please understand that."

Elsa smiled. "I'll try."

"Good." Anna thought for a second. "You know, you actually told me about your parents before?"

"I did? When? No, I wouldn't have, I would never-"

"Alcohol." Anna smiled.

"Oh?"

" _Oh._ " Anna repeated.

"I-I did, did I?"

"Yes Miss. You said quite a lot of shit to be honest. It was quite out of character I must say."

Elsa felt the tips of her ears burning. "Well, nothing can be worse than what you've already told me."

"Oh believe me. It gets worse."

"Fuck me. Don't tell me Anna, I'm better off not knowing."

Anna could only laugh. "Sure. I'll tell you eventually though. Or I'll use it as blackmail."

Elsa lowered the temperature of the room drastically. "I have some tricks up my sleeve too."

Anna's teeth started chattering. "Y-You s-sure d-do."

The rooms normal temperature was suddenly restored with a faint laugh coming from Elsa.

"Hey let's do something! As a couple." Anna said.

Elsa sighed. "I-I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Sure you are." Anna said jumping out of the bed.

Elsa huffed and sat up, watching the red head throw clothes out of her wardrobe. She took off her nightdress, leaving herself completely naked.

"A-Anna." Elsa blushed, glancing away.

"What?" She replied, turning around to give Elsa a full view of her front. "You've seen it all before."

"I-I suppose." Elsa said, finding it difficult to look directly at her.

Anna just laughed and continued to get dressed. "C'mon Els. Get ready. We're going on a date. A proper date."

"Els? Since when did-"

"Since right now." Anna winked.

Elsa was blushing again. Since when was it possible to be hot _and_ cute. "Can't we just do something together? Alone. I don't want to be in public."

Anna pouted. Then a smirk crept up on her lips. "Oh I see."

Elsa lowered her eyebrows.

Anna bit her lip and seductively walked over to the bed. Swinging her hips as much as she could. She stopped right in front of Elsa.

"A-Anna, what're you-" She couldn't finish her sentence, Anna placed her hand on the blonde's shoulders and shoved her back. Elsa fell backwards onto the bed and Anna climbed on-top of her.

"You said you wanted to do something together, _alone._ "

Elsa's eyes were wide. "I-I didn't mean-"

Anna's finger silenced the blonde. "I know. I just like messing with you."

Elsa removed Anna's finger form her lip, but it was soon replaced by her own lips for a quick peck. "Love you Els! Hey I know, how about you let me drive your car?"

"WHAT?" The blonde choked. "No way!"

"Come on! I'll be careful!"

"Anna! I-It's my baby."

Anna pouted. " _Please._ "

Elsa huffed. "You and that fucking pout."

"You know you love it."

"Okay. You can have a drive. IF you promise to be careful."

"I will! I promise." Anna clapped. "Kristoff is going to be so jealous."

Elsa could only laugh.

"Oh we can't go on public roads though." Anna said.

"Why." Elsa replied. "Scared?"

"No, illegal. I don't have a licence."

"WHAT!"

"Too late, you've already agreed." Anna pointed out.

"A-Anna it has over 600 horse power. Y-You can't just jump into it for your fist drive and expect it to go well."

"Sure I can. We'll use your driveway, it's like a mile long. Should be able to get some decent speed up."

"You'll be doing nothing of the sort. First gear only."

"Okay, if you insist." Anna said getting up. "Let's go."

"Why do I have the feeling you're lying." Elsa rubbed her face with her hands.

"I'm not lying Elsa. I'll do exactly as you say… Although what you say might be heavily persuaded by my cuteness."

Elsa huffed, then quickly got dressed and followed Anna out of the block to the parking lot.

There it sat. The pale blue Audi R8 V10 Plus. The girls walked up and hopped in. Elsa in the driving seat for now. She drove them in silence up to her house and once she was through the gate she parked the car up, switched it off and turned to Anna. "Just promise me you'll do as I say. I-It could be dangerous if you don't."

"I promise Elsa; I'm not going to kill us. Yet."

Elsa nodded, "Swap seats then?" She could hardly finish the sentence, her girlfriend was already up and out of the car.

They swapped and Elsa started to explain what all the buttons meant. "And here are the wipers." She finished.

Anna looked to the sky. "You're going a little overboard aren't you? There isn't a cloud in the sky."

"Just in case. It would be dangerous if you can't see, now wouldn't it?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Can I drive it now?"

Elsa took in a deep breath. "Okay foot on the brake, then press that red start button on the steering wheel."

Anna did as instructed and put her foot firmly on the brake pedal, then clicked the shiny red button that said 'start'. She couldn't help a smile forming on her face as the engine roared into life. Although while Anna was getting more and more excited, Elsa was getting more and more nervous.

"Right, next y-you click this button to release the handbrake. Then push this backwards into drive." Elsa said pointing at the gear selector.

Again, Anna followed her girlfriend's instructions carefully, making sure that she didn't release the brake.

"Okay. Now _slowly_ move your foot to the other pedal."

As Anna let go of the brake the car started to roll, Elsa gripped the handle of the door and the edge of the cup holder in the centre console.

Anna pressed the throttle and the car started to move.

Elsa held her breath, her knuckles turning white as she gripped on for dear life. Her eyes bulged wide, trees felt like they were whizzing by and Anna let out a high pitch 'wooo!'.

"A-Alright Anna, t-that's fast enough. S-STOP!" Elsa said, as she felt her stomach churning.

In reality the car hadn't exceeded 5mph, and they were still in first gear. Anna pressed the brakes, which were way more sensitive than she was expecting. Both girls almost went through the front widow, luckily being saved by their seat belts.

"Well the brakes work at least." Anna smiled.

Elsa was struggling to breath. "Y-Yeah. Okay that's enough Anna that was too fast."

"Elsa." Anna whined. "We were crawling! Slugs and snails were overtaking us."

"Yeah right." Elsa dismissed.

"The read out said 5." Anna replied.

"No way. You're reading it wrong. Which one were you looking at?"

Anna pointed, and the blonde screwed her face up. That was indeed the correct one, and Anna wasn't lying either. But Elsa wouldn't have it.

"Are you sure it wasn't saying 50?"

"We're still at the gate Els."

Elsa turned in her seat and saw the gate was still very much behind them, they'd hardly moved at all. "Oh." Elsa blushed. "S-Sorry Anna."

Anna just smiled. Then laughed. "Maybe one day you'll love me as much as you love this car."

Elsa joined her. "I'm not sure about that Anna."

"Oi, that's so mean! You're supposed to say something romantic."

Elsa tapped her chin. "Sorry, I'm awful at that sort of stuff."

"Just try."

Elsa thought a little harder. "I suppose I can replace the car, but I can't replace you?" Elsa immediately went bright red at the cheesiness of what she'd just said.

"That's better."

"It was rubbish!" Elsa said.

"Hhhhmmmm. Wasn't too bad. It's a good start."

Elsa's phone began to ring, she shot Anna an apologetic smile before answering the device and holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" Elsa questioned.

"I know." The somewhat unfamiliar voice said.

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you killed them. And if you even think about ruining the play for me, I'm turning you in."

Elsa gulped. "O-Okay."

"No promises though." The voice said, before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Anna questioned.

"H-Hans I-I think. He-He knows."

"I know that! You made it a little obvious, you know, freezing the room and all?"

"About my parents."

"Oh, shit."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Shit indeed.**

 **As promised, let's go through the reviews!**

 **Moosedrool** **Thank you so much! You made my day. Always nice to hear :) and I'll try :P**

 **Lunar Silver **_**Close,**_ **but not quite. Good idea though! I can definitely see Hans doing that!**

 **Sedryn** **Thanks! You're too kind. Checked the reddit out, can't believe people are up-voting, and even a couple of comments! I see stories that are posted there and I just think, 'what's mine doing amongst these?' Very flattering. Thank you!**

 **First Movement** **Looks like you're reading through the story! Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot. Hopefully it retains your attention enough so that you see this :D**

 **This is fun, should've started it sooner! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Elsa slumped into her seat. "What're we going to do?" She was still sat in the car and just had that phone conversation with Hans. She could feel her stomach churning, she was beginning to feel light headed. This was the first time someone who'd learnt about her powers were using them as blackmail. It wasn't a nice feeling.

"We'll figure something out." Anna replied with a smile. She had no idea what they were going to do. But somehow she knew they would work through it, together.

"This is bad Anna."

"Don't worry Elsa."

"How could he possibly know? No one knows! I've only ever told Olaf." Elsa said, frantically running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Just calm down there's no use in panicking."

"Yeah." Elsa said, as she began to take deep breaths. "I'm just scared I suppose."

Anna nodded. "We have to put this right."

"How though?"

Anna tapped her chin. "Well, we know where Hans will be."

"In school." Elsa finished.

"Right. So that means… What does it mean?"

Elsa shook her head. She had no clue.

"God, we're useless at this." Anna said as she too slumped into the car seat.

Anna's phone began to ring. Taking both girls by surprise, both jumping in their seats before sharing a look. Was Hans now calling Anna, to make sure she too wasn't going to ruin his precious play? Elsa was about to vomit. She'd never felt this anxious and scared in her life.

Anna opened her bag and started searching for her phone with shaky hands. She pulled it out and turned it over. The display read 'Kristoff'. Both girls let out a breath of air they hadn't realised they were holding.

"Kristoff?" Anna greeted.

"Anna! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"What?" Anna was confused.

"You're meant to be in class aren't you, and you're not here? Unless I've suddenly gone blind?"

"Oh, I'm with Elsa. We're not coming in today. We don't want to see Hans."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. He's already replaced you by the way. The new actresses are here."

"Fucking dick." Anna spat. The news made her blood boil. If she had ice powers she would have impaled Hans on the coldest, roughest ice spear she could conjure. And it would have gone up right where the sun-

"Anna?" Kristoff repeated brining Anna out of her thoughts. "Are you there?"

"Y-Yes sorry." Anna said.

"You know what? I'm done too. Where are you?" Kristoff said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Where are you Anna?"

Anna glanced towards her girlfriend, who she could see was listening intently. "I'm at Elsa's place."

"Right stay there, I'm coming… With Sven. What? Yeah you. You're coming with me. To Elsa's house. Because we're not helping this twat for another second. Hans! He can just hire another two actors can't he? C'mon Sven we act like knobs sometimes, but we have to support Anna."

Anna was growing more and more confused as to what was happening on the other end of the line. "Kristoff?"

"Sorry, right, stay there, we're coming."

The line went dead. Anna looked towards Elsa, with an apologetic simile. "Did you hear them?"

"I heard bits. Kristoff and Sven are coming too?"

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They seem like good friends when they want to be." Elsa smiled.

"I suppose we better go inside?" Anna said. "C-Can I drive?"

Elsa sighed, but couldn't resist that pout. _"Okay._ "

They weren't inside the house long before the boys turned up. Elsa allowed them in and was shocked to see Olaf, he pottered in after the two boys and sat down on the couch; wriggling his legs, that didn't quite reach the floor, in the air.

"Olaf what're you doing here?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff jumped in and explained that he'd asked Olaf to come with him and Sven, he didn't want to do anything that would help Hans. And now he'd lost Olaf, the sole person in charge of lighting and effects. The play would never go ahead without him.

"Shit." Anna blurted out. "H-Hans, he said if we try to ruin the play, he-he'll tell on Elsa."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the red head. Olaf and Elsa looked terrified, while Kristoff and Sven were confused.

"Shit." Elsa finally said. "Were ruining the play for him."

"Good." Kristoff said, folding his arms across his chest.

"No you don't understand, he has info on Elsa. That isn't good." Anna said.

"Oh?" Was Kristoff's reply. He waited for Anna to continue, but she didn't. "Is that all we're going to get?"

Anna looked to Elsa. She couldn't tell them without her permission, but she thought it would be a good idea. It seemed Elsa did too, she gave her girlfriend a single nod of the head. But it was all Anna needed.

"Oh, so you're letting me tell them?" Anna teased.

Elsa laughed. "Sure am. They're your friends."

"Love you too Elsa." Kristoff said. The blonde girl just shook her head.

"Alright." Anna said. "I'll tell you, but you both have to promise not to freak out."

"Promise." Sven said.

"What about Olaf?" Kristoff replied, pointing to the short man, who was currently changing all the sound and picture settings on Elsa's TV; quietly laughing to himself.

"Olaf knows. See, I tell _my_ friends." Elsa teased. "It's just Anna couldn't give a shit about you two, really."

"Jesus Elsa. You really do deserve your nickname." Kristoff said with a smile.

The two girls laughed, before Anna said. "Funny you should mention that."

Kristoff and Sven looked at each other for a moment before focusing back on the girls.

"Elsa is an ice queen. _Well,_ she's not a queen. But she should be! An icy one!" Anna said.

Kristoff just shook his head. "Anna just get to the point! Elsa, can you please tell us, we'll be here all week with ditsy over there."

"Nope." Elsa laughed.

"She has ice powers." Anna said. "How's that for getting to the point hmm?"

"Elsa can you sort your girlfriend out? Fuck me, how do you put up with her?" Kristoff said.

Sven butted in. "Technically we've put up with her for longer. We should probably be giving Elsa tips."

Elsa laughed. She was glad that revealing her powers could be taken lightly for once. She knew that whatever they said or did, Anna would have her back.

"Hey don't laugh!" Anna pouted. "You're supposed to defend me!"

Elsa blushed. "S-Sorry."

Kristoff and Sven burst out laughing. "Well there goes that ice queen shit, Huh?"

"Just watch." Elsa huffed then stuck her hand out flat in front of her. She closed her eyes, not actually having to put much thought into it this time. A blue snowflake formed in her palm and hovered, growing bigger and bigger. Until a high pitched noise startled her, and the magic disappeared.

"Ice?" Was Kristoff dumb reaction. Along with a screwed up face of disbelief. Sven, meanwhile, was screaming. Like a little girl.

"Oh isn't it beautiful? I love it when Elsa does magic!" Olaf said. "C'mon Elsa make it snow!"

Sven finally stopped screaming. The silence was deafening; albeit only for a few seconds, while he took a breath. Then resumed his screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Sven!" Kristoff shouted, slapping the man on his arm over and over. "Sven calm down."

He finally shut up and looked around the room, feeling very embarrassed all of a sudden. "S-Sorry. I just wasn't expecting _that_."

"Neither was I." Elsa said. "Anyway. Now that you know about me. I suppose I can tell you about Hans. He knows too, when he told Anna and I the news about being replaced. I-I couldn't hold it in. It sort of leaks when I get nervous-"

A million and one things seemed to line up all of a sudden in Kristoff's head. His life flashed before his eyes, and he mouthed 'oh.'

"-Anyway, he saw the ice and I ran away. The problem is, I killed my parents-"

"No you didn't Elsa it was an accident." Anna was thinking, but she hadn't moved her mouth. It actually came from Olaf.

"Not the point. They're dead, because of me. Ice happened in the car and it froze the controls, killing both my parents. Now Hans knows and he's using it as blackmail. H-He'll turn me in for murder if I ruin the play for him."

"Elsa, it can't even be classed as murder." Anna said.

"So that's why Hans was on the CCTV system last night." Olaf said.

"What?" Elsa and Anna said at once.

"Yeah I was going through the admin stuff this morning and his computer logged on just after midnight, and accessed the CCTV. I thought it was strange, but if you can't sleep, you can't sleep. Might as well get some work done?"

"H-He's got the footage, from the office?" Elsa asked.

Olaf shook his head. "No camera in Hans' office. Closest one is in the corridor."

Elsa tapped her chin. Hans' _evidence_ might not be as damming as she first thought. "Can you delete the footage from the system Olaf?"

"Nope. You need an admin account. Which I don't have. Neither does Hans. I can just see that his computer's IP accessed the CCTV system. Can't do anything about it sorry. The files do delete themselves after a month or so. Can't store everything forever, it would take up too much space."

"So we just have to get rid of Hans' copy. Then After a month the one on the system will be deleted automatically?" Anna asked.

"Yep." Olaf answered. "As long as no one says anything, or requests the footage, then it will be deleted."

"But what did he save it to? It might be on his phone or something, there's no way we can delete it off that." Elsa said, beginning to grow nervous.

"It'll be on a USB or backup drive. Something you can hand in as evidence." Sven said.

"Yeah." Kristoff said. "No point in having it on your phone. Not if he wants to hand it to the police."

"So it'll be on _something_ in his house." Anna added.

"I would have thought so." Kristoff said.

"So we just need to break in and get it." Anna said.

"Break in?" Elsa repeated. "I'm not sure of that Anna. That does break the law."

"Yeah but it's the only option. You need to conjure up something. Something you can get in and out of there without being detected."

Olaf jumped down from his seat and started pacing the room. "Hans has a closed circuit CCTV system installed in his house. But it only monitors he outside. If you go in through the upstairs windows on the left side, you'll miss all the cameras."

"And how do you possibly know this Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"I installed them, why?"

"Oh. Well then…"

"Sounds like a plan." Kristoff interrupted.

"Wait, what? I can't just go in there and start snooping around?" Elsa said with a look of panic. "I-It's _illegal_."

"Well what else do you suggest?" Kristoff replied. "Don't tell me you've never invaded the neighbour's garden shed as a kid?"

"No." Elsa blinked.

"You didn't?" Kristoff scratched the back of his neck. "Well you better be a fast learner."

Elsa didn't like this one bit. But what choice did she have? If she managed to get Hans' evidence he wouldn't have a leg to stand on. But if she was caught trespassing? Then he'd have her over a barrel; if he didn't already.

"Okay." Elsa breathed. "I'll do it."

They all piled into Kristoff's truck and set off for Hans' place. He lived downtown in a fairly modest house. They parked a few doors down and stared at if for a while, watching for any movement. It was a standard brick build, two up two down. It had a small driveway, with no car to be seen.

"Looks like he's out." Anna said with her nose up against the window of the truck.

"It does." Kristoff said. "Are you ready Elsa?"

"I'm having second thoughts." Elsa gulped, the situation suddenly becoming very real. "I can't go in and rob something." She wrung her hands together in her lap.

"Anna you better go with her." Kristoff said.

"M-Me?" Anna was slightly shocked at first, but her expression soon turned to determination. "Sure. C'mon Elsa." She said as she swung the truck's door wide open. Elsa shot a final look to Kristoff before following Anna out towards Hans' lawn.

Elsa watched as her girlfriend made her way down the main path. "Anna." Elsa whisper shouted. "The side."

"Oh yeah." Anna laughed. "I was ready to go and bang down the front door."

Both girls made their way around to the side of the house. Looking up there was a smallish widow on the upstairs floor. Elsa tapped her chin a few times. Her ice was getting easier. But what was the best way of getting up there? A gust of wind? Ice ladders? She took a few steps backwards and closed her eyes.

"Elsa?"

She could feel the ice cracking in her fingers as he balled her hands into fists. A deep energy seemed to hum inside of her, it felt good, it felt normal. She stretched out her hands and a snow staircase formed leading right up to the window. Elsa opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wow." Was all Anna could say as she inspected the flawless design. "Snow? It's beautiful. But isn't it a bit, you know, soft?"

Elsa smiled. "Patience Anna." She stepped forward and placed her foot onto the first step. Her signature snowflake glowed a bright blue under her foot, as the first few steps turned to ice.

"Elsa. That's amazing." Anna watched as Elsa tuned her head, it made her heart skip a beat. She'd never seen Elsa look so care free. So happy. Her eyes were full of love, and she had a stupid goofy smile on her face.

Elsa turned and ran up the steps using her hands to create ice railings on each side. She reached the top and peered through the window. She created a thin sheet of ice over her hands and pushed the window open. Stepping through the gap she found herself in a small landing area, stairs leading down and a few doors to what Elsa could only assume was two bedrooms and a bathroom. She helped Anna over the gap and silently gestured for her to follow downstairs. "Don't touch anything." Elsa whispered.

Anna rolled her eyes and followed her down the stairs. Elsa headed for the kitchen area while Anna looked into the lounge. There was a side table with a glass on it. A large TV was turned off with the remote on the couch.

"Got it." Elsa said.

That earned a smile from Anna, who quickly made her way into the kitchen. "You got it?"

"I think so." Elsa held up a CD with her ice gloved hands the words 'evidence' scruffy written on in bold maker.

"Nothing else that could be it?" Anna said. "You know what Hans is like."

Elsa's smile dropped. "True." She continued so search around the kitchen; just as her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw Kristoff's name on the display. This time her blood did run cold.

As soon as Elsa pressed the button all Anna could here was muffled. "Get out-Hans-Hans-Hans-Hans."

They both made for the stairs running back to the window as the heard a key enter the front door. They jumped one after the other through the small gap, Anna first followed by Elsa and a gust of wind to help. They fell. The ice stairs had melted and they hit the soggy grass below hard.

" _Shit."_ Anna whispered. "My fucking foot."

"Anna you alright?" Elsa had the fall cushioned slightly by her girlfriend. She lifted Anna's chin up and saw tears of pain running down her face. "Crap Anna, w-we need to get out of here."

"Help me up."

Elsa huffed her up and Anna put her arm around her girlfriend; leaning most of her weight onto her.

"C'mon." Elsa said.

"WHAT!?" Both girls heard from inside the house.

"Shit, C'mon Anna." Elsa said.

Anna picked up the pace, cries trying escaping her throat every time she took another step. They hobbled their way over to the truck and climbed in.

Kristoff looked even more panicked. "Get in-Get in." Even before the door was fully closed Kristoff nailed the throttle and they were off.

Anna rolled around on the seats clutching her ankle. Now beginning to cry properly in pain. Elsa's heart and stomach wrenched. "Let me see Anna." Elsa said grabbing her leg.

"Is she hurt?" Kristoff asked eyes trained on the road.

"What the fuck do you think?" Elsa snapped. Rolling up Anna's jean leg.

"Jeez sorry. I-Is it bad?"

"Just fucking shut up." Elsa snapped again, before feeling slightly guilty. "I-I've not checked yet." She rolled up the jeans and carefully removed Anna's shoe. Everything looked to be in place. "I don't fucking know. I'm not a doctor. A-Anna where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

"We're going to have to take her to A&E. I don't know if it's broke." Elsa said running hands through her hair.

"Is it swollen?" Kristoff asked.

"No."

"Any bones sticking out?"

"I think I would have spotted that."

"Was there a click or crunch when she fell?"

Elsa thought for a few moments. "I don't think so."

"It might just be a sprain." Kristoff said. "Just give it a bit and we'll see if any swelling comes up."

Anna had finally stopped rolling around and had settled with her head on Elsa's lap. Elsa was running fingers through her red hair. She finally looked down and made eye contact. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little." Anna replied.

"Can you move it?"

Anna lifted her head to see her own foot then wriggled her toes. "Yep." She said placing her head back down. "Hey I didn't say stop playing with my hair."

Elsa blushed, then she continued running fingers through Anna's soft hair.

"Did you get it though?" Kristoff asked.

"Get what?" Elsa replied, not fully listening.

"The evidence?"

"Yep, we sure did." Elsa said holding up the CD.

Kristoff let out a breath of relief. "Thank fuck for that."


	21. Chapter 21

Hans opened the door to several offices barging in hurriedly. He sidestepped out of the way just in time. He watched as three policemen started to search the house, and the forth waddled up and stood in front of him, rocking backwards and forwards on his heels.

"Good day. Hans Westerguard I take it?" He said, flipping is note pad open, then straightening out his hat.

"Yes officer."

"What seemed to be the problem here?"

"I've been robbed!" Hans said a little too loudly. He took a moment to calm himself down. "Look I know who did it, I _had_ evidence on someone and they've broken in and stolen it."

"Okay. And who is this someone?"

"Elsa Arendelle, Sir."

The officer swiftly scribbled down notes as he continued questioning. "How do you know her?"

"She's my student."

The officer raised an eyebrow. "How old is she?"

"Twenty... Twenty something. I don't know. She's in university class, Drama Department."

"And what exactly was this evidence?"

"It was CCTV footage, sir."

"Of what?"

Hans let out a breath; he couldn't come clean, not yet. Not without that damn CD. "I can't say."

The policeman's pen stopped in its tracks. "Excuse me?"

"I'm afraid it would be a lot easier if you just watched the footage yourself."

"How can I watch the footage when you don't have it?"

Hans clenched his fists. "Well isn't that your job? To get my belongings back from a thief? Do your job then you can watch it."

"My job is to asse-"

"Sir." One of the other offices interrupted. "No signs of forced entry." Before disappearing back into the kitchen.

The officer took a few long moments to scribble on his pad, then clicked his pen. "My job is to assess what has happened and report my findings to my Chief. And so far we have missing CCTV footage of a student girl belonging to her teacher, who claims to have been robbed, but has no signs of break in. _And_ obviously the footage is being held ageist the girls' will; if you claim she would steal it."

Hans' eyes bulged. "I-It's not- I'm not- You're misunderstanding."

"Well please... Do explain." The officer said, clicking his pen and readying it to begin taking notes again.

"She killed her own parents. The CCTV footage proves it."

"How? Give me details, something to work with. If we get this evidence back how can we know it's the right one?"

Hans took a deep breath. "It's footage of school. Elsa runs out of the room with her eyes." His voice cracked. "Her eyes are glowing."

"Glowing?"

"A bright, bright blue. Like magic." He said, waving his arms for emphasis.

The officer chuckled. "Magic?"

Hans lowered his arms and balled them into fists again. "Don't you laugh I know what I saw. Ice was all over the room!" His phone began to ring; he took it out and shot an apology to the officer. "Sorry it's work I'll be a minute."

The officer watched Hans half turn to stare out of the window. He looked down to the note pad. This was looking like it was going to be the strangest case he'd ever worked on. Or was Hans just deluded? On drugs? He scanned his notes. 'Ice magic' He'd written and underlined. He couldn't help a chuckle escape from his throat.

"WHAT?!" Hans shouted down the phone brining the officer out of his thoughts. "You can't suspend me! The play!?" He fumed. The officer took half a step closer to try and hear the other side of the conversation.

"Mr Westerguard you have tampered with a senior member of staff's account and removed data onto a personal storage drive, we have the logs here."

"So?!"

"This is against policy and means you are suspended while we investigate."

Hans threw the phone across the room, it slammed against the wall and fell to the floor in pieces.

"Mr Westerguard?" The officer questioned. "This is highly inappropriate."

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do. I've seen some ice shit and everyone expects me to just be fine with it? And now it's cost me my _job_. My _play_." He looked to his shaking fists. "Elsa. I'll fucking kill her."

"Sir, calm down." The officer said.

"Fuck you." Hans said as he took a swing for the policeman's head. But he didn't flinch at all, and simply caught Hans' ill-aimed punch in his hand.

"You're under arrest."

* * *

Elsa, Kristoff and Anna walked back into Elsa's home. Where Olaf and Sven were still sat on the couch, Anna limped over and sat by the small boy.

"What happened Anna?" Olaf asked, looking to the girl's foot.

"Oh nothing. Just a little sore that's all."

"We got it." Elsa said holding up the CD. "It's here."

Olaf quickly snatched it and threw it to the floor. He jumped up and down on it for several minutes. "Ahh, that ought to do it."

"Just to make sure." Kistoff said coming out of the kitchen with a knife. He turned the disc over and scratched several deep lines into it.

"What now?" Elsa asked.

"Well Hans is currently being put into a police car, so there's that." Olaf said.

"Wait what?" Anna said, jumping up a little too quickly. The pain in her ankle reminding her to keep sudden movements to a minimum, for now at least.

Olaf turned his laptop around and showed the group Hans' live CCTV footage. He was currently being escorted down the pathway to the main road, hands cuffed behind his back.

"How's he being arrested? They should be after me, what's he done wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I might have accidentally told the head of university that he logged into a senior staff's account. Then I _might_ have accidentally emailed him all the logs that prove it." Olaf said.

"Olaf you genius! You thought of all that yourself?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's brilliant."

"But it still doesn't stop anyone with access looking at that footage and seeing the same thing Hans saw." Elsa pointed out.

"Were in a drama department Elsa, if anyone does look we'll just say we were in dress rehearsal." Kristoff said.

"It's our word against his." Sven added. "And who are they most likely to believe?"

"Hans _did_ make the connection between my parent's deaths and me." Elsa said tapping her chin. "If Hans can do it; means anyone else can."

"Again, he kind of saw your magic _first_ hand. As long as you don't scare anyone else shitless with it, I think you'll be fine."

"That wasn't her fault." Anna said.

"Never said it was; well it technically is, I don't think anyone else would leak ice when they're upset."

"One of the many reasons why Elsa is so unique." Anna said. "Love you Els."

Kristoff dry heaved. "Shit that was bad Anna, even or you."

"Shit it Kris." Elsa said. She strutted over to Anna and gave her a kiss. "I love you too."

"Kris?" Kristoff questioned. "I've not given you permission to give me a nickname." He folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't care." Elsa said looking into Anna's eyes.

"Okaaaay. Let's give these two some room." Sven said jumping up, feeling slightly awkward.

"Awww, can we watch? _Please_ Elsa." Kristoff smiled. "I'll let you call me Kris if you say yes."

"How about fuck off?" Elsa said.

"Well that's just rude."

"C'mon." Olaf said as the boys huddled out of the room.

"Wait. Where are you all going?" Anna said snapping out of Elsa's gaze.

"Giving you two some time alone?" Sven said.

"Wait, we're not doing anything you tools." Anna said. "Jesus."

"Okay." Olaf came waddling back in and sat on the couch again.

"Didn't look like you were doing nothing." Sven said to the floor, still stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Dammit. I was going to do the empty glass against the door thing. D-Does that actually work?" Kristoff said scratching the back of his neck.

"Jesus Kristoff, we need to find you a lady friend." Anna smirked.

"Well yeah that would help. I asked Elsa is she has sisters but she told me to fuck off." Kristoff said sitting down.

Elsa laughed. "Sounds harsh, I'm sure I didn't say it like that. I don't have sisters anyway, or brothers. So can't help you out. Sorry."

Kristoff lowered is eyebrows and shook his head side to side "What? You're always saying things like that!"

"You're just exaggerating." Elsa waved her hand dismissively.

"You said the line 'how about fuck off' literally less than five minutes ago."

Anna butted in. "I think it's the inner Ice Queen showing herself. Kind of sexy though, she doesn't take any shit."

"Hmm." Was all Kistoff could say.

"So what are we going to do this afternoon?" Olaf asked.

"We could head into drama for the afternoon." Sven said. "See what's what now that Hans is suspended. I guess the play is off?"

"Could be." Kristoff replied.

The group got up and made their way to the door. They all exited and Elsa began to lock up.

"Erm E-Elsa?" Anna stuttered.

"Hmmm?"

"You weren't expecting a visit from some police people were you?"

"What?" Elsa turned her head and saw a police car making its way up the long drive.

* * *

The small man in a black suit grabbed the lamp that was on the table and swivelled it around so it shone right into Elsa's eyes.

"What do you know about Hans Westerguard?" He squeaked, his voice was very high pitched for a man.

Elsa squinted, trying to get her vision to refocus with the new light. "He's my teacher for drama class."

"Are you aware of the accusations he is making about you?" he said moving the light around.

"No!" Elsa replied quickly.

"Well then." The man said dropping the light, and picking up a sheet of paper. "He claims that you have ice magic. Is that true?"

"No."

"I SAID IS THAT TRUE!" He screamed, lunging over the table and getting right into Elsa's face.

Elsa felt ice cracking at her fingertips, as she took in a sharp intake of breath. His face was only inches away. "N-No it's not true." Elsa said with a shaky breath.

"Gooood. Dismissed."

"Wait, what? I-I mean that's it?"

"Just a formality Miss Arendelle. I mean c'mon, ice magic?" He started to laugh.

Elsa tried to join in with her own awkward laughter, as the man undid the door and gestured for her to go though.

The guard outside the door led her back through to the reception area, all her friends had already been questioned and were sat waiting. When Anna noticed Elsa was walking over she shot up and ran towards her. Almost knocking Elsa over with a hug.

"Oh Elsa."

"Anna?" Elsa said as the air was squoze out of her lungs.

The officer coughed into his hand. Making both girls stop and stand straight. "Alright. Seems like all your stories line up to me. Everything seems to be in order... Hans also failed a breath test so, drink driving is another thing to add to the list."

"List?" Elsa questioned.

"Yep. Looks like he's not all there. Mumbling to himself and all sorts now." The officer said. "But anyway. You're all free to go. I believe your principle has been after you."

The group piled out of the police station. "How the fuck are we going to get to uni from here?" Kristoff asked.

"Walking. It's not exactly far from here." Anna replied.

"T-Thanks everyone." Elsa said after minutes of walking down the busy road, the pathway was wide but the sound of cars passing made a little too much noise. "F-For being on my side. It means a lot."

"Any friend of Anna's is a friend of mine too." Kristoff said.

"Aww. See Elsa I told you he's not that bad."

"Friends?" Elsa said blankly.

"Yeah?" Kristoff said. "U-Unless the Ice Queen can't have friends?" He smirked.

Elsa felt her heart swell, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't hesitate. "No, I'd like that actually. I'd like that a lot." She finished, looking between Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.


	22. Chapter 22

All the drama students were in the class room. The silence was deafening. Usually when there was no teacher the class would be a riot with jokes, chatter and laughter, sometimes even a little too loud. But today was different. No one was saying a word. Not even eye contact was being used as a line of communication. The students were simply looking down to their desk or staring into space.

Word had got out that Hans was in the process of being fired, and they were all scared of where that left the play. They'd spent thousands of their own money on this course. What was going to happen now? Could the school just give them a fail and send them packing? No one knew, so there was no point in wasting their breath talking about it.

After an astonishingly long wait a man came walking through the door in a suit. "Hello everyone. Just a few moments of your time." He said. "You may or may not know me. I'm Mr Pabbie, the head of this university. But I'm a busy man, so you wouldn't _normally_ see me unless there's a problem; and I think this situation qualifies.

"Hans has been suspended and we're waiting on reports to find out if that suspension will be permanent. But that doesn't matter to you lot. What about the play? Well, we have two options... Scrap it, which means we'll have to do a night or weekend class. Hire another teacher so you can have another go later in the year. _Or,_ you still have a few days to get this sorted out. I'd be happy to leave it up to a student to guide you through it." He said looking around the class. "Thoughts?"

Gemma spoke out first. "There's no point in wasting time. We all know what we need to do let's just get it done."

"Okay." Mr Pabbie Said. "Elsa, I've heard your name a lot in the past few days. Thoughts?"

Everyone turned around and seemed to pay her a lot of attention. "Erm, well. I don't like the play. I think it needs changing. Hans' script was all to aid himself." Elsa said thinking back to that scene she doesn't like very much.

"Well, what do you suggest, we scarp it then?"

"No. I think we have enough time. Let's change it." Elsa said.

"Okay." Mr Pabbie said. "I'm pretty much in the dark so if everyone agrees I'm happy to support you leading the class." He said looking around.

The whole class nodded. A few murmurs of "Elsa'd probably do the best job"

"Wait what?" Elsa said. "I can't be in charge."

"Do us proud Elsa." The head said before leaving.

Silence fell on the room as everyone turned in their seats to face Elsa again. "So what're we acting out?" Gemma said.

Elsa gulped hard, and scanned the many faces starting back at her. She stopped on Anna's who had a small smile, and slightly glossy eyes. "Okay." She breathed. "I think we should tell a story of two girls, in drama class." It was risky, but it was already complete. Well, almost.

* * *

"Action." Kristoff shouted. Then mumbled "Huh, I've always wanted to do that."

"I love-Like you a lot Anna." Elsa said. As she waved her arms around.

"Elsa just get in bed. You're not going to be feeling very well in the morning." Anna said as she pushed Elsa back onto the fake bed that was actually a crate.

"No Anna you're so cute." Elsa said as her cheeks reddened automatically. This was going to be _too_ easy.

"You're drunk Elsa, just go to sleep."

Elsa fully opened her eyes for the first time in the scene. "You don't like me?"

"Elsa you're in no fit state for me to be taking you seriously."

Elsa stumbled onto the crate. "Please Anna like me back."

"Cut." Anna shouted, earning a confused look from her girlfriend. "Elsa if we're going to do this, we have to do it properly. And you were WAY worse."

Elsa huffed and folded her arms. "Tough, this is as far as I'm going. They'll get the gist."

"I just want everyone to have an authentic experience." Anna smirked.

"This is; we're just skipping a few things. Like the Wandering Hands place too."

It was Anna's turn to blush. "Oh yeah, probably a good thing..."

"And the ending, can't have us act out the play we just acted… again. Wait. This is like inception or something."

Anna laughed. "We'll just cut at you thinking up a play, and then skip to after with you collecting your rewards. Or just narrate that bit or something."

"Okay." Kristoff shouted. "Next scene, Christmas morning. Olaf you ready with the effects?"

"You bet." Olaf said, nowhere near the controls for the effects.

"Action."

"Elsa you can make it snow?!" Anna said, pulling Elsa over to the other side of the stage.

"Yeah but I don't know Anna..."

"Please, for me."

"I've not used them in forever."

"It might help, I-If your practice them more?" Anna put on her best pout.

Elsa rolled her eyes and instantly made it snow. It was amazing how she didn't even need to concentrate any more. It was like a switch.

Anna watched as the identical snowflakes fell around her. She couldn't help one hand going to her necklace and holding it tightly.

The rest of the class were in the tiered seating watching. Elsa needed this; if she could fool the class then she had a good chance of fooling the proper audience. Special effects had come on in leaps and bounds over the last few years, so as long as she kept it to a light snow shower, and small ice leaks there shouldn't be any problems. And Olaf deserves credit for it. Even if he wasn't doing much. Although that said, he did have to act out his own part.

The class gasped in awe of the snow shower. They watched Elsa and Anna act out the rest of the scene, including a teary hug and mum shouting for dinner. Once they exited the stage at the end of the act the whole class got to their feet and applauded.

"Looks like they fell for it." Anna said to Elsa backstage.

"Yep. Looks like plan A is a go then."

* * *

Elsa peered out from the side curtain. "Shit." She turned around and almost knocked Anna over.

"Hey, where are you going in such a rush?" Anna laughed.

"There's hundreds of them." Elsa said

"What did you expect silly." Anna said moving in to give Elsa a hug. "Don't worry stop thinking about it. We'll be fine."

"How can you know Anna. W-What if the ice leaks. W-What if it freezes the whole room."

"It won't." Anna said giving Elsa a squeeze.

Elsa took in a shaky breath. "You don't know for certain though."

"Hey, stop that Elsa. I know that you control those ice things. And you're perfect. So anything you do is perfect too. Including this play were about to perform."

"You have to say that though, it's your job?" Elsa said into Anna's shoulder.

"Maybe." She laughed. "But that's the spirit, cheer up. We're going to have fun out there, okay?"

"Okkkay." Elsa agreed. "T-Thanks Anna, for everything."

"No thank-"

"NO Anna. You're not thanking me. I was so rude with you at the beginning, in the first few dates for class? Acting it back out has made me realise how much of a bitch I was to you."

"Else you was no-"

"Yes I was Anna. So I'm sorry."

"You were going through so much Elsa. More than anyone could have dreamed about. You had every right to be as you were. And worse to be honest!"

"Yeah but _you_ don't deserve to be treated like that."

"And I'm not, I've got you."

Elsa chuckled lightly. "You're so stubborn. But I love you for it."

"I love you too Elsa. No matter what happens tonight. You hear me?"

Elsa nodded into Anna's shoulder.

* * *

Kai and Gerda took their seats. The room was filling and filling, word had spread that Hans had been fired and it seemed people were intrigued to see what was going to come of his play. Or maybe there were expecting a disaster to unfold right in fort of their eyes with no teacher?

The two of them shuffled in their seats as the curtains raised and revealed a nicely done set of a class room. A young student started to act out the teacher off the class, letting Anna and Elsa know they were going to be starring as the main role of the play.

It was going well, but as the first kiss scene at Elsa's house rolled up, Kai and Gerda began to get sweaty palms. Elsa had called them and spoke about using her power under the ruse of stage effects. And they hadn't liked the idea at the time and still didn't.

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes. They were so happy, so full of love. A smile crept onto her face, one Elsa couldn't help return. Elsa's eyes wandered around to her freckles and cute nose. They were perfection. Elsa couldn't believe how someone as beautiful as Anna could have fallen for her. "I love you Anna." Elsa whispered under her breath.

Anna's smile grew as she lent in for a kiss. "I love you too." The breaths tickled Elsa's lips as they touched.

Elsa felt a warmth inside her, something was right. She'd never felt more confident. She cocked one eye open and looked to the floor. Bone dry. No ice in sight. She smiled against Anna's lips. Before letting out a little bit of frost.

Kai and Gerda watched as Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna, a small patch of ice surrounded Elsa's feet on the floor. The audience gasped in awe. Then took on a dull sound of hushed whispers. Kai tried to listen in but there was too many to decipher.

Anna jumped up from the couch and started yelling about the ice. Obviously she had to sensor herself this time around because there were children in the audience. But the message was the same. She was freaked out.

As the scene ended with Elsa calling her aunt and uncle, who were played by two of their classmates, the curtains drew to a close and the audience erupted into cheers.

"My god, it looked so real." Kai heard the woman in front say.

"It even feels colder in here? How'd they do it?" Said the man behind.

"Technology these days. Scares me senseless." An older woman shook her fist.

The rest of the play passed without a hitch, audience gasping like a pantomime every time Elsa had used her ice. They loved it.

The final curtain drew closed and the whole crowd stood and applauded. Cheers and shouts filled the room. "What a lovely love story." "They were meant to be." "I'm never shit talking another gay person again." A minute later and it reopened, the students coming out and taking a bow.

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand as she took another bow with the group. "See told ya."

Elsa could only smile, as they took yet another bow.

Mr Pabbie walked onto the stage to join the students, clapping his hands. "The Department of Drama everyone." He said raising his hand. The cheers increased. "What a fanatic play. Those effects were something else huh? Like some sort of strange magic?!" He paused to let the audience settle. Before reading all the students names out individually, letting them have a moment in the spotlight.

"And finally, Elsa and Anna. Your stars of the show!"

They both stepped forward, holding hands with their fingers interlocked, smiling and waving, they couldn't see much with the bright lights, but they knew people were out there with the noise.

Mr Pabbie continued. "And a little birdie told me that Elsa was the engineering brilliance behind the ice effect; so a round of applause to her." He said beginning to clap his hands.

"Wait, what?" She turned around to eye Olaf. Who smiled sheepishly and gave two thumbs up.

"The Department of Drama everyone. Thank you so much for coming and we'll see you again _hopefully_ very soon."


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay this is it;**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, following and what not. It really means a lot that so many of you have read my rubbish story. :D . Thanks again and I'll probably see you all soon for the next one. Cheers.**

* * *

Chapter 23:

Epilogue

Years later Elsa and Anna were full on A-list celebrities, plastered across all the magazines and newspapers, social media and billboards. Anything with enough room to fit their faces on, had their faces on.

It had been a while now so they were used to it at least. At first Anna would freak out every time they saw something, Elsa of course just rolled her eyes.

It wasn't just the play they had to their name; a movie company had came to them a few weeks later and offered to turn it into a full feature length film. Elsa's swearing was back and could even have a light sex scene, it seemed more true to the original, and it got way more reviews and viewings than anyone expected.

This only spurred on more, next they were in moves about Knights and swords. Kings and Queens. Crazy ice powers. Even Anna sometimes gained gifts from the gods; super strength on one occasion.

What about Elsa's powers? Well they were less useful once things moved to the big screen, a massive team of animators would do the effects for them.

It was weird, because the characters stayed the same but the universe the girls and their friends were set it constantly chanced. You would think the viewers would get bored of the same old underlying love story. But they never did. Sure some were bigger hits than the others, but they all seemed to do well.

And all was good in their lives too, Anna had moved into Elsa's house some years ago. It was easily big enough so there were no issues really. Well apart from Elsa beginning to sleep in a little too much;

"No Elsa anything but Hans." Anna said.

Elsa bit back laughter. "Okay how about..." She tapped her chin.

"Do this properly Elsa or not at all." Anna said.

"Jesus you're so moody now. Is that the hormones taking over?" Elsa smiled.

Anna sulked into her seat. "Well I am two days further ahead than you. You'll see."

Elsa burst out laughing "Two days Anna?"

"Yeah, look my bump is way bigger." Anna said standing up and turning sideways, pushing her belly out as much as she could.

"You're just eating too much chocolate."

"ELSA." Anna threw a cushion at her wife and completely missed.

"Hey, what have I ever done to deserve that?"

"Got me pregnant." Anna smiled.

"I could say the same to you. I have the boy too so he's going to be the man of the house." Elsa smiled back.

"Imagine if we had two boys, Jesus, thank god mines a girl. She'll keep our 'man of the house' in check."

"I'm sure she will. Especially if you have anything to do with it."

"C'mon Elsa. Names. Stop changing the subject".

Elsa huffed. "You want a serious answer?" She eyed the redhead who simply nodded vigorously. "Well there are two names that fit perfectly, and if it wasn't for those two names we would never be together."

Anna sat in silence.

"Alex and Jane."


End file.
